A inocência do primeiro amor
by kacardoso
Summary: Catarina Mendes é uma jovem de 21 anos , inocente e rica , que finalmente torna-se uma mulher livre e independente .Entretanto, essa liberdade tem um preço , e cabe Jake Ramirez , seu tutor , arranjar-lhe uma marido que a defenda de homens inescrupulosos .Jake é dominado pela beleza de Catarina , mas ela ainda é virgem.


Sandra Marton – Inocência do Primeiro Amor

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUEM ENTERPRISES II B.V.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibida a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Copyright © 2005 by Sandra Myles

Título original: THE DISOBEDIENT VIRGIN

Originalmente publicado em 2005 por Mills & Boon Modem Romance

Editoração eletrônica: TopTextos Edições Gráficas Ltda. Tel.: (55 21) 2240-2609

Impressão:

RR DONNELLEY MOORE

Tel.: (55 11)2148-3500

. 

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornais e revistas de todo Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/A

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20563-900

Tel.: (55 21) 3879-7766

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171,4o andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondências para:

Caixa Postal 8516

Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virgínia Rivera

.br

**Resumo:**

_Sofisticação e sensualidade em cenários internacionais._

Catarina Mendes é uma jovem de 21 anos, ino cente e rica, que finalmente torna-se uma mulher livre e , essa liberdade tem um preço, e cabe a Jake Ramirez, seu tutor, arranjar-lhe um marido que a defenda de homens inescrupulosos. Jake é dominado pela beleza de Catarina, mas ela ainda é virgem. Será que ele conseguirá resistir ao desejo antes de encontrar um marido que esteja à altura da moça?

As bocas se afastaram. Cat continuava nos braços dele.

— Jake? — sussurrou.

O empresário a soltou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos antes que pudesse abraçá-la novamente.

— E agora? — perguntou com tanta calma que queria aplaudir o próprio desempenho. — Avi vou sua memória?

Os olhos de Cat se abriram. A garota piscou e Ramirez perguntava a si mesmo se já vira cílios mais longos. Então, a moça tocou o lábio inferior com a ponta rosada da língua, e a libido do empresário ameaçou tirar-lhe a razão.

— Fiz uma pergunta. Avivou sua memória?

Digitalização: Rita

Revisão: Nádia

**CAPÍTULO UM**

O dia em que a vida de Jake Ramirez virou de cabeça para baixo havia começado como qualquer outro.

Levantou-se às seis, bebeu uma xícara de café e passou os olhos no jornal _New York Times. _Após to mar banho e se barbear, bebeu outra xícara. Alguns minutos depois das sete, usando um terno cinza escu ro, camisa branca e gravata azul-marinho, tomou o elevador privativo do apartamento duplex na Quinta Avenida até o saguão.

Uma Mercedes preta o esperava. O motorista tra balhava para Jake há tempos. O chefe tinha várias ca sas e diziam que era dono de metade dos arranha-céus de Manhattan.

— Bom dia, senhor Ramirez.

— Bom dia, Dario.

O chofer deu a partida, enquanto Jake conversava com Dario. Será que os Jets ganhariam o jogo de do mingo? A filha mais velha conseguira o papel na peça da escola? Depois, como sempre, Dario erguia a divisória que proporcionava privacidade ao patrão. O empresário pegava o celular e começava o dia.

Primeiro, uma ligação para o escritório. Tinha uma reunião na Bolsa de Valores, mas queria contatar a secretária. Belle era quase tão _workaholic _quan to ele e já deveria estar no escritório. Porém, isso não ocorreu hoje.

Jake deixou uma mensagem na secretária eletrôni ca, enquanto o carro seguia rumo ao centro da cidade. Poupava tempo, e isto era algo precioso quando se tratava das Empresas Ramirez.

Em seguida, telefonou para as pessoas com as quais negociava no momento. Ramirez tinha o pensa mento rápido. Tranqüilizava um, questionava outro, dizia a um terceiro que viajaria no fim da semana para lidar pessoalmente com o problema que surgia — tudo ao mesmo tempo.

O celular tocou. Era Belle.

— Bom dia, senhor Ramirez. Achei melhor lem brá-lo do aniversário da senhorita Vickers hoje.

Jake fechou os olhos. Esquecera da data apesar das insinuações de Samantha sobre anéis de brilhantes.

— Ligue para a...

— ...floricultura. Já fiz isso. Dois buquês de rosas vermelhas.

— Muito bem. E ligue para...

—... a Tiffany's. Entregarão uma pulseira de safiras ao meio-dia.

— Safiras?

— A senhorita Vickers tem olhos azuis! — disse Belle. — E fiz uma reserva para um jantar às oito e meia no Sebastian's. Uma mesa no salão da frente.

— Fez tudo isso de manhã? — deu uma olhadela no relógio. — Achei que nada estivesse aberto a essa hora.

— Todos estão abertos para o senhor. No caso de não querer Sebastian's, por segurança, fiz uma reser va no Leonie's. Me diga qual prefere e cancelarei o outro.

— Como é o Sebastian's?

— É novo. Ainda não saiu nos jornais. Madonna foi vista lá na semana passada. A senhorita Vickers vai gostar.

Havia um quê de desgosto na voz da assistente? Jake suspeitava que Belle não aprovasse Samantha. A mãe dele também não gostava dela. Talvez porque só tenha visto Sam na TV, em horário nobre, desfi lando com roupas íntimas da grife Emmeline's. A moça usava cinta-liga e um fio-dental minúsculo de renda, além de sapatos de salto alto bem fino. Algo dizia que ela era indomável, a não ser por um chicote bem grande...

— Você nunca a trouxe aqui — disse Sarah Reece. — Imaginei que fosse a minha chance de vê-la. Aquela roupa que a senhorita Vickers estava usando... Jake fi zera tudo o que podia para não revirar os olhos. Às ve zes, pensava que ela pertencia ao passado. Amava Sa rah, mas não estava com disposição para o rumo que a conversa tomava. E por isso mesmo nunca levou na morada alguma ao apartamento da mãe.

— Joaquim, é hora de assentar. Todas essas mu lheres com as quais namora... Sei que o mundo mu dou, mas...

— Gostaria que eu encontrasse uma garota requin tada, à moda antiga?

— Sim.

— Que me casasse com ela?

— Sim.

— Que tivesse uma casa repleta de crianças, um cachorro, trocasse o Porsche e a Mercedes por uma caminhonete e uma van?

— Está zombando de mim? — perguntou a mãe, Jake a abraçou, garantindo-lhe que não estava e que, um dia, faria todas aquelas coisas. Mas não ainda, en quanto o mundo estivesse cheio de Samanthas. Não enquanto a construção do próprio império fosse a coisa mais importante na vida dele.

— Se não gosta de Sebastian's ou de Leonie's — disse Belle, trazendo-o de volta à realidade —, posso ligar para aquele restaurante francês em...

— Sebastian's está bom. O que eu faria sem você?

— Mas, bem... Após o primeiro compromisso, o senhor tem uma reunião...

— Ficaria confuso!

— Já sei.

— Depois, almoço com o prefeito na Mansão Gracie.

— Alguma vez esqueci de um compromisso de ne gócios? Novidades?

— Não. Espere... Kelsey acabou de me trazer algo da recepção.

— O que é?

— Um envelope grande. Disse que foi entregue pessoalmente.

— Abra.

— Já abri. Há uma carta lacrada, e...

— Cheira a perfume... — Jake suspirou. Certas mulheres eram persistentes, embora o empresário sempre deixasse claro quais eram suas intenções.

— Jogue fora.

— Nada de perfume. Parece formal, E não tem re metente... Diz apenas "confidencial" e "particular".

Ramirez franziu as sobrancelhas. Belle não era la tina, mas pronunciou a palavra "confidencial" tão claramente que o chefe quase podia ver a grafia não-inglesa.

— Espanhol?

— Acho que sim. O carimbo postal diz "Brasil".

— Então, é português — disse Jake, ficando ainda mais carrancudo. Quem lhe enviaria uma carta confi dencial do Brasil? Fizera negócios na Argentina, mas nunca estivera no Brasil.

— Há também uma caixinha branca. Posso abrir a carta e a caixa?

Belle estava com o chefe há tempos e Ramirez quase não tinha segredos com a secretária, mas algo lhe pedia cautela. Conseguira sua fortuna seguindo a própria intuição. Por que negá-la agora?

— Não. Coloque tudo em cima da minha mesa. Verei do que se trata depois.

Descobriria logo que a carta era um anúncio para uma temporada no Rio. E que a caixa continha um pequeno presente para encorajá-lo.

O dia prosseguiu bem.

O presidente da Bolsa de Valores foi receptivo ao ingresso de Jake à diretoria. O prefeito gostou da idéia de um evento na primavera para angariar fun dos em prol da população de rua. E o diretor do con glomerado árabe, dono de um edifício em Park Avenue que Jake queria comprar, finalmente decidiu que o preço oferecido era aceitável.

Samantha ligou duas vezes. Primeiro, para agrade cer pelas flores. Depois, por causa do bracelete e para contar que tinham sido convidados para uma festa em Connecticut, no próximo fim de semana.

— Tenho que ver se minha agenda está livre — disse, mesmo sabendo que estava. Não era fã de fes tas desse tipo. Muitas pessoas querendo coisas do empresário — os homens, com sorrisos falsos. As mulheres, tocando-o por baixo da mesa durante o jan tar. Mas Sam gostava desses eventos. E, com apenas três semanas de romance, agradá-la ainda não era um fardo, embora pudesse se tornar no futuro. Jake era realista. A infância nas ruas miseráveis de South Bronx confirmara isso.

Dario o deixou no escritório alguns minutos antes das sete da noite. Sempre parava lá ao final do dia quando estava na cidade. Era o velho hábito de se cer tificar de que não acontecera nada que precisasse da atenção dele.

Todos tinham ido embora. Ao chegar, acendeu as luzes, iluminando o ambiente que era três vezes maior do que o apartamento onde crescera. Cruzou a sala, indo em direção à mesa.

Passou os olhos nas anotações que a secretária dei xara, escrevendo comentários. Depois, ligou para Sam e avisou que se atrasaria. Viu o envelope e a cai xinha branca.

Pegou a caixa. O que conteria? Já recebera presen tes de propagandistas, desde agendas de couro a cha veiros de prata. Parecia ser de um chaveiro. A caixa era pequena demais para conter um livro.

Colocou a caixa em cima da mesa e procurou o en velope. Lá estavam as palavras "particular" e "con fidencial" . Levou o envelope até o nariz. A secretária estava certa: não tinha nenhum cheiro. Porém, o em presário farejava algo importante.

Abriu a carta e tirou uma folha de papel. O cabeçalho dizia "Javier Estes & Associados, OAB, Rio de Janeiro", mas a carta estava em inglês.

_Prezado Senhor Ramirez_

_Meu nome é Javier Estes. Sou o sócio-diretor da firma Javier Estes & Associados..._

De repente, a enorme sala pareceu pequena. Tudo em que acreditava era mentira. O pai que venerava não existira. Não era mais o filho de um pobre hispâ nico que morrera como herói, em uma guerra da América do Sul. Era agora filho de um brasileiro rico que falecera há poucos meses.

O advogado explicava uma história brutal. Trinta e um anos antes, durante uma viagem a Nova York, Enrique Ramirez tivera uma rápida aventura amorosa com Sarah Reece. Engravidara-a, voltara para o Bra sil e nunca mais a vira. Jake era o fruto daquela união.

O empresário releu a parte da carta, pousando o olhar no último parágrafo.

_Nos últimos meses de vida, meu cliente lamentou os erros da juventude e procurou emendar-se, bene ficiando àqueles a quem tanto prejudicara. De acor do com os desejos dele, anexo uma pequena prova da preocupação de meu cliente por sua mãe. Por favor, entregue isso à senhora Reece em nome do senhor Ramirez._

Jake abriu a caixa, quase a esmagando. Vinte mi nutos depois, com uma expressão implacável, atravessou o saguão do prédio da mãe, em Sutton Place. O porteiro o cumprimentou, mas o empresário não parou enquanto se encaminhava ao elevador.

— Não me anuncie — disse. O rapaz tinha uma chave do apartamento da mãe, porém não a usou. Apertou a campainha com força. A porta se abriu.

— Joaquim? O que aconteceu?

— Não sei, mãe. Você vai me contar.

Entrou, bateu a porta e jogou-lhe o envelope. Viu a mãe averiguando aquele papel e a procedência do carimbo postal. Os olhos da senhora Reece cintilaram.

— Leia isso.

Sarah balançou a cabeça, concordando. O corpo todo tremia. Quem, do Brasil, escreveria ao filho, deixando-o tão furioso? O segredo, enterrado há tan to tempo, ressurgia como um fantasma de um passa do distante.

A senhora Reece leu a carta. Desesperada, ergueu o olhar à procura das palavras certas que atenuariam a raiva, a dor do filho.

— Isso foi há tanto tempo... Jake empurrou-lhe a caixinha branca.

— Também mandou isso para você. Um anel de esmeraldas brilhava diante da mãe.

Junto, havia um cartão, dizendo: _Para Sarah, minha_ _linda pombinha. _A senhora Reece olhou para o filho e desmaiou.

Estava no sofá quando voltou a si. Joaquim agachou-se ao lado dela.

— Está tudo bem?

A mãe disse que sim. O rapaz estendeu uma das mãos para Sarah se levantar.

— É verdade, então.

A mãe engoliu em seco.

— Sim.

— Meu pai não era um soldado...

— Não.

— Não teve uma morte de herói...

— Não.

— E não foi uma doce história de amor interrom pida pela guerra...

— Eu era jovem. Cresci em um lar muito rigoroso e sabia pouco do mundo. Sei que é difícil para você, mas tem que compreender, Joaquim...

— Não me chame assim! Meu nome é Jake!

— Joaquim...

— Jake! Sou americano, não brasileiro!

— Filho, por favor, tente entender. Conheci seu pai...

— Chame-o de Enrique. Ou Ramirez. Mas não se refira a ele como meu pai.

— Eu trabalhava em uma loja. Enrique entrou para comprar alguma coisa. Era bonito, charmoso, e eu...

— Você dormiu com ele, e Enrique a deixou quan do soube da gravidez.

— Não! — Sarah se levantou. — Ele nunca soube.

— Por que não lhe contou?

Jake trazia no peito uma fagulha de esperança. Sa rah sabia que o filho queria ouvir algo romântico so bre a mãe. Mas já mentira o suficiente.

— Não podia. Quando descobri que estava grávi da, Enrique já tinha ido embora.

— E você não tinha como chegar até Enrique?

— Não. A única coisa que tinha para me lembrar dele era você. E o amei, sempre, com todo o meu co ração.

— Mentiu para mim. Minha vida inteira foi uma mentira. E toda aquela droga de honrar a memória do herói...

— Queria que eu tivesse lhe contado a verdade? A princípio, era o suficiente fazer você pensar que seu pai estava morto. Mas depois, quando você tinha 17 anos e andava com uma turma ruim, acabou se me tendo em problemas. Fiz o que tinha que fazer, para livrá-lo da prisão. Foi o que pensei ser o melhor.

O coração do filho sabia disso. Certo ou errado, o que a mãe fizera foi por causa dele. Aos 17 anos, Jake não ligava a mínima para nada. Odiava a escola, o bairro miserável em que viviam...

"Pegara emprestado" um Cadillac para se diver tir. E impressionar os amigos? A si mesmo? Até hoje, não sabia a resposta. Tudo o que sabia era que, depois de ter sido pego, a mãe fizera milagres.

Primeiro, contara ao juiz uma história que amoleceria qualquer coração, pedindo-lhe que não mandas se Joaquim para nenhum presídio juvenil. Falara de um jovem casal apaixonado, de um soldado que era apenas um garoto, da sua morte em terra estrangeira e da criança que o pai não conhecera. Daí, convenceu o filho a tirar boas notas e conseguir uma bolsa de es tudos em uma universidade em vez de se meter em mais confusão.

— Se não fizer isso por si mesmo — dissera — faça para honrar a memória de seu pai.

E assim fez o rapaz.

Jake virou-se para a mãe. Imaginou-a na época em que conheceu Enrique Ramirez: jovem, inocente e apaixonada por um homem com muito dinheiro e pouca moral.

— Assei essa manhã aquela torta de maçã que você gosta. A não ser que esteja ocupado...

Deveria estar na casa de Samantha em meia hora, mas ela, o brilho de Nova York, a vida que construíra para si mesmo, tudo parecia anos-luz de distância.

— Nunca estou ocupado para a sua torta de maçã, mamãe.

Manteve o sorriso até Sarah sair da sala. Então, pe gou a carta e sentou-se no sofá. O segundo parágrafo era quase tão chocante quanto o primeiro. De acordo com o testamento, havia outros dois filhos ilegítimos. E Enrique deixara a fortuna para ser dividida pelos três.

— Como se eu fosse tocar em um centavo, canalha — xingou Jake.

_Se desejar conhecer as identidades desses ho mens, _a carta dizia, _senhor Ramirez estipulou uma condição._

Uma condição? O empresário se levantou. Se En rique estivesse vivo, Jake viajaria para o Brasil e mandaria o homem se danar.

Leu a carta novamente. Enrique fora o tutor de uma criança brasileira. Se Jake desejasse conhecer as identidades dos irmãos, deveria assumir a guarda da quela criança. Detalhes viriam em seguida caso esti vesse interessado.

— Interessado? — Jake bufou. Brincar de supervi sionar uma criança, em outro hemisfério?

Deixou a carta de lado. Que se danem esse tal de Ramirez e essas condições. Nunca se importou com ele ou com Sarah! Para o inferno com o fato de co nhecer os meio-irmãos!

Jake fixou-se na carta mais uma vez. Esbravejou, dobrou-a, e a colocou em um dos bolsos. Aprendera uma coisa ao construir seu império. Não era prudente tomar decisões importantes quando se estava com raiva.

— O café está pronto.

Telefonaria a Javier Estes. Ou talvez fosse ao Rio para conversar pessoalmente. Um encontro cara a cara seria melhor.

— Joaquim?

— Estou indo.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

De acordo com o folheto, a Escola para Senhoritas ficava nas montanhas, próxima à cidade do Rio de Ja neiro.

_A escola é perto do Rio de Janeiro para que nossas jovens tirem proveito das oportunidades culturais da cidade. Contudo, longe o suficiente para protegê-las das tentações._

Na escola, dirigida pelas Freirinhas das Monta nhas, as meninas com bom comportamento iam à ópera no Teatro Municipal, duas vezes por ano. Fora isso, nada tinha qualquer impacto na escola.

Os dias começavam às seis da manhã e termina vam às oito e meia da noite, quando as luzes nos dor mitórios se apagavam. Mesmo as garotas mais ve lhas, como Catarina, que tinham os próprios quartos, eram proibidas de manter as luzes acesas depois das nove.

Há muito tempo, Catarina imaginara o porquê das regras serem tão inflexíveis. As garotas que viviam lá durante a semana vinham de casas ricas. Uma estrutura rígida, de segunda a sexta-feira, era uma forma de aperfeiçoar-lhes a personalidade.

Enroscada no sofá, ao lado da cama, Catarina Elena Teresa Mendes suspirava, admirando a noite pela janela. O problema era viver naquele regimento sete dias por semana. Com exceção das duas idas anuais ao teatro, nunca deixara o colégio nos oito anos que ali estava. Não tinha casa.

Era uma noite quente e por isso abrira a janela. Era contra as regras não estar na cama àquela hora, mas queria sentir o perfume das flores do pátio.

A garota não odiava a escola, ou as meninas, ou as irmãs, por causa das limitações. Nem odiava madre Elisabete que, afinal de contas, fazia o trabalho dela: tomar conta de Catarina.

O cabelo longo, castanho, livre das trancas, caía nas costas da moça, enquanto ela olhava para o céu. Era uma noite clara, das estrelas brilharem mais que nunca. Talvez fosse por causa do que aconteceria amanhã, ao completar vinte e um anos.

Ao pensar nisso, Catarina ficou exultante. Não te ria mais luzes apagadas às nove horas. Nem aulas so bre coisas inúteis, do tipo "Como Fazer Arranjos de Flores para um Jantar Festivo", além das horas de espirros arrumando os arquivos empoeirados no escritório de madre Elisabete.

— Se tivéssemos um computador e um _scanner, _transferiria todos seus arquivos em alguns dias.

Madre Elisabete reagira como se a moça convidas se o Diabo para jantar.

— Não precisamos dessas tentações modernas. Como sabe dessas coisas?

Através das revistas que lia, contrabandeadas pelo menino que fazia as entregas da mercearia. Mas ad mitir isso causaria problemas aos dois.

Teve que ficar trancada no quarto, depois do jan tar, nas duas semanas seguintes. Catarina suspirou. Mais uma noite e, finalmente, recuperaria a liberdade que lhe foi tirada aos 13 anos quando os pais morre ram em um acidente de barco. Um velho tio-avô, a quem nunca conhecera, se tornara o tutor da menina e a mandara para aquele orfanato.

A princípio, não questionava nada, por desgosto. Acomodara-se às rotinas da escola. Mas, vendo as garotas atingirem os 18 anos, se graduarem e irem embora, esperava animada por seu glorioso dia.

— O que vai acontecer? — perguntara à madre. Um carro virá me buscar? Meu tio-avô estará lá den tro? Aonde irei?

— Sim, seu tio virá e explicará tudo.

Catarina ficou ansiosa para saber se veria o tio uma segunda vez. Certamente, a levaria para casa. Na manhã do aniversário, quase estremeceu de emoção, quando o homem entrou no escritório da madre. Cambaleante, apoiado em uma bengala, sentou-se em uma cadeira.

— Tio! — disse Catarina. — Estou muito feliz em vê-lo!

O velho homem lhe disse que, aos 21 anos ela, her daria uma fortuna. Mas, para isso, teria que permane cer ali até esta idade.

A novidade a atordoou. Vinte e um? A maioridade aqui não era aos 18? O tio concordou, porém o testa mento fora escrito na época em que a lei brasileira ainda não protegia as mulheres. A permanência dela em um colégio de freiras havia sido estipulada pelos pais, em caso de morte dos dois. Era uma tentativa de protegê-la de pretendentes inescrupulosos. Catarina argumentou que a lei mudara.

— Bem — disse o tio — a lei mudara, mas o testa mento, não.

Catarina sabia que poderia perder o direito à he rança. Mesmo aos 18 anos, enclausurada em um lu gar que não mudava nunca, a moça compreendeu que a verdadeira liberdade vinha com a segurança econô mica, principalmente, quando se era mulher. Então, engoliu o desapontamento e esperou mais três anos, aprendendo pouca coisa útil ao mundo real.

Porém, há poucos meses, madre Elisabete chamou Catarina ao escritório.

— Houve uma mudança em sua situação. Queria que soubesse logo.

O coração da moça acelerou. Enquanto isso, um homem grisalho, que não era o tio, a esperava. Apresentara-se como Javier Estes, o advogado do tio que falecera. A madre olhou para a moça. Esperava que Catarina lamentasse a morte do velho homem a quem vira duas vezes na vida.

— Lamento... — disse, pensando se a morte do tio negava os termos do testamento.

Não. Javier Estes disse que a moça estava sob a custódia de um homem chamado Enrique Ramirez. Infelizmente, idoso e muito doente para visitá-la. Contou ainda que nada mudaria. A moça viveria na escola até os 21 anos... Assim, teria dois meses para encontrar um marido brasileiro escolhido por seu tu tor. Depois, poderia reivindicar a fortuna.

Catarina sentiu o sangue sumir.

— O quê?

— Seu tio não mencionou isso?

— Não! Isso não é possível!

Estes tirou o testamento da pasta. Colocou os ócu los, pigarreou e leu as passagens mais importantes. No meio da leitura, Catarina arrancou-lhe o docu mento das mãos.

Era verdade. Não apenas precisava ter 21 anos para ganhar a herança, como tinha que se casar com um "brasileiro que o tutor dela considerasse conve niente".

Catarina perdeu a compostura. Levantou o tom de voz. Deu um murro na mesa. Estes deu de ombros e disse que não havia nada a fazer. Madre Elisabete or denou-lhe que fosse para o quarto.

— Não pode me dizer o que fazer — gritou Catari na. Mas, claro, tudo isso foi em vão. — Havia mais garotas na escola que permaneciam lá depois dos 18 anos. Algumas estudavam, felizes, tudo o que po diam aprender para serem esposas obedientes. Outras pensavam em se juntarem às Freirinhas.

Catarina não queria nenhum dos dois futuros. Queria viver a própria vida. Pensou em fugir, mas não tinha um centavo. Além disso, se fugisse, perde ria a herança.

Finalmente, estava a uma noite do vigésimo pri meiro aniversário. Iria embora. Porém, Estes não en trara em contato com ela ainda. Cataria estava nervo sa.

Passos vinham do corredor. A moça fechou a jane la, pulou na cama e cobriu-se com a colcha, antes de lembrar que não rezara. Faria uma oração a santa Te resa para que os desejos se realizassem no dia seguin te.

Sabia que deveria estar satisfeita, mas os genes de Catarina não eram cem por cento latinos. A mãe era da linhagem 0'Brien, de Boston. Foi o lado america no em Catarina que acrescentou uma promessa à ora ção. Um marido brasileiro conveniente? De jeito nenhum. Não planejava casar-se, muito menos com um homem velho. Deus não exigiria tamanho sacrifício.

Jake nunca estivera no Rio. Mas leu sobre a cidade sabia que era grande repleta de contrastes. Uma olhadela no Pão de Açúcar, outra nas ondas quebrando na praia de Copacabana, e logo perdeu o interesse. Ti nha um encontro às quatro horas com Javier Estes. Era apenas com isso que se preocupava. Conseguiria os nomes dos meio-irmãos e voltaria para casa.

A saída do aeroporto foi um choque. Nova York congelava, enquanto na outra cidade, a temperatura devia estar por volta dos 40 graus. O sol brilhava tan to que quase cegava.

Jake pegou um táxi até o hotel. Lá, tomou uma chuveirada, trocou de roupa e bebeu duas xícaras de café, espesso e doce, na esperança de que a combina ção cafeína e açúcar acabasse com os efeitos do vôo. Depois, dirigiu-se à porta. Mal podia esperar para dizer a Estes o que fazer com os pedidos insanos do cliente dele já falecido.

A secretária conduziu Ramirez à sala do advoga do. A raiva do empresário diminuiu ao ver a idade de Javier. Era difícil se aproximar, agressivamente, de um homem idoso o suficiente para ser o avô dele. Pior, Estes começara a conversa dizendo que presu mia que Jake estivesse irritado e entendia as razões tio rapaz.

— Tentei convencê-lo a não fazer tais exigências, mas seu pai era muito teimoso.

— Não era meu pai!

— Compreende o que Enrique lhe deixou? Um ter ço de uma herança considerável, e...

— Não quero o dinheiro dele!

— ...e informações de natureza pessoal.

— Os nomes dos meus meio-irmãos. É a única ra zão pela qual estou aqui.

— Senhor Ramirez, está preparado para cumprir os termos do testamento?

— Se quer saber se estou preparado para obedecer a um homem morto, a resposta é não.

— Temia que dissesse isso. Nesse caso, nossa reu nião acabou. — Estes começou a se levantar. Desejo-lhe um agradável vôo de volta para casa, e...

— Não vim de tão longe para virar as costas e ir para casa, senhor Estes.

— Mas acabou de dizer...

— Quero essa informação. Eu o levarei ao tribunal para consegui-la.

— O documento é inviolável. Fui eu quem o redi giu.

— O nome José Marin lhe diz algo?

— Claro. É um ótimo advogado.

— Vamos deixar de brincadeiras. Marin é o me lhor advogado no Rio.

— Alguns dizem isso.

— Ele me representará.

— É muito caro.

— E sou muito rico.

— Rico e cabeça-dura. Assim como seu pai — Es tes riu. Levará anos tentando infringir esse testamen to e não conseguirá. Nunca saberá os nomes dos seus meio-irmãos. Lamento, mas é como meu cliente de sejava.

Jake o encarou mas sabia que o advogado estava certo. Marin lhe dissera o mesmo durante a conversa ao telefone ontem.

— Seria muito difícil tomar conta de uma garota por dois meses? É uma criança, e passou oito anos em um convento.

— Já a conheceu?

— Sim.

— E se eu concordasse, o que teria que fazer? Pa gar-lhe as contas da escola? Enviar-lhe cartões de aniversário até que complete 18 anos? Não tenho a menor idéia do que um tutor faz.

— A moça já fez 18 anos.

— Já tem 18? Então, por que precisa de um tutor?

— Não será o tutor dela. Talvez fosse melhor ler a cláusula relativa ao assunto.

— Sou americano. Não sei português.

— Tenho o documento traduzido para o inglês. Leia, por favor. Depois, conversaremos.

O empresário pegou o testamento e leu. Um minu to após, ergueu o olhar.

— Isso é loucura!

— Acho que não. Enrique estava lúcido quando insistiu incluir no testamento uma cláusula concedendo-lhe essa responsabilidade.

— A garota tem 21 anos?

— A partir de hoje, sim.

— Tenho por obrigação cuidar dela e protegê-la, apresentá-la à sociedade e a homens de bom caráter e excelentes condições, e ver se a moça se casa com al gum deles dentro de dois meses? — Jake encarou o advogado. — Claro que isso é loucura!

— É a única forma do senhor conseguir a informa ção que deseja. Quer ir ao convento conhecer a garo ta?

Jake jogou o testamento no chão.

— Só não lhe digo aonde ir porque sei que isso é obra de Enrique Ramirez e não sua. Adeus, senhor Estes.

— Adeus — disse Estes, embora já estivesse sozi nho. Mas Joaquim Ramirez voltaria. Enrique prepa rara uma boa armadilha.

Três horas depois, os dois homens estavam em uma _pickup _preta que Jake alugara, aproximando-se dos portões de ferro, fechados, de uma construção que parecia uma fortaleza medieval.

— Estou satisfeito que tenha mudado de idéia — falou educadamente o advogado.

O empresário resmungou enquanto parava a _pick-up _e buzinava. Mudara de idéia? O que mais podia fa zer? O bom senso o trouxera de volta. Será que a ga rota só falava português? Nem perguntara o nome dela.

— O nome de sua pupila — é Catarina Elena Tere sa Mendes — informou Estes.

— Fala inglês?

— Não sei.

Isso seria um problema, mas Jake poderia contra tar um tradutor. O empresário buzinou novamente.

— Catarina sabe o que vai acontecer? Aceita? Uma garota americana iria rir na sua cara se lhe dis sesse que seria tutelada por um estranho, enquanto este procurava-lhe um marido.

— A garota foi criada ao modo brasileiro, não americano.

Jake balançou a cabeça, concordando. Não gostou tia armadilha na qual estava, mas ao menos Catarina Mendes não seria um problema. Não sabia muito so bre garotas na idade dela... Sim, sabia. Samantha completara 22 anos. Mas era diferente. Sam era uma mulher do mundo. Catarina ainda era uma criança.

Um homem idoso cambaleou até os portões, abriu a tranca e afastou-se. Jake acelerou. Depois, parou antes de uma escadaria de pedra que levava a um por tão de ferro.

Ao baterem no portão, uma freira abriu uma fresta e disse algo ao advogado.

— A irmã avisou que madre Elisabete nos espera. Caminharam por um longo corredor com paredes de pedra, úmidas. O ar era frio mesmo em um dia quente como aquele. A iluminação era fraca e Jake quase não viu a porta que surgia à frente deles. Foram conduzidos a uma sala com móveis em mogno. Cor tinas escuras cobriam as janelas. Uma mesa grande se destacava na sala. Atrás, uma mulher de véu e hábito pretos.

— Madre Elisabete, esse é Joaquim Ramirez — apresentou Estes.

— Prazer. Catarina, onde estão as boas maneiras? Levante-se e cumprimente as visitas.

Jake ainda nem percebeu que havia mais alguém na sala até a freira dar a ordem à moça. Agora, o em presário via uma pessoa levantando-se da cadeira em um dos cantos da sala.

Catarina era alta e magra. De cabeça baixa perdia-se nas dobras de um vestido marrom, feio, que ia até os tornozelos. O rosto da moça, o pouco que dava para ver, era comum. O cabelo era castanho e tão comprido que o empresário achou que alcançasse os pés.

Jake respirou mais aliviado. Seria muito difícil to mar conta de uma garota como essa? Encontrar-lhe um marido talvez fosse difícil. A não ser que o em presário arranjasse uma forma de fazer com que a moça parecesse mais atraente. Pelo que via, isso não seria fácil, mas a herança dela ajudaria.

Tudo o que o empresário precisava fazer era con tatar algumas pessoas. Na raiva, esquecera de que co nhecia um sujeito na embaixada brasileira. Encontra ram-se em alguns jantares beneficentes, jogaram um pouco de _squash. _Em Nova York, isso era razão sufi ciente para ligar, convidá-lo para um drinque, con versar sobre Catarina, fazer com que a moça fosse convidada para algumas festas.

A tensão de Jake desapareceu. Voltaria para casa hoje à noite, arranjaria um apartamento para a garota, contrataria uma acompanhante para cuidar dela, ligaria para Lucas e faria com que as coisas acontecessem.

— Senhorita Mendes — disse, gentil. — Fala in glês? — A garota não olhou, nem respondeu.

Estes e madre Elisabete conversavam em portu guês. A freira deu de ombros.

— Muito pouco. Mas Catarina compreende o que _é _esperado dela e vai cooperar. Não é?

A moça sacudiu a cabeça, embora o olhar conti nuasse abaixado. Ao menos, compreendia o suficiente. Um silêncio tomou conta da sala. Jake pigarreou. Sentia-se um idiota... ou como um homem compran do um carro.

— Presumo que tenha um bom lugar para que Ca tarina more, senhor Ramirez...

Não ainda, mas por que mencionar aquilo? Quanto mais cedo aquele plano idiota fosse colocado em ação, mais cedo diria adeus à Catarina e olá aos dois irmãos dele.

— Sim, claro.

Madre Elisabete concordou e se levantou.

— Nesse caso, pode levá-la.

— Agora?

— Sim. Catarina está completando 21 anos hoje. Não acomodamos garotas da idade dela.

— Compreendo... — Senhorita Mendes? Senhor? Podemos ir?

— Ficarei para o jantar — disse Estes, apressada mente. A madre e eu temos assuntos a resolver. Vol tarei de táxi.

Catarina se esticou para apanhar uma bolsa de couro que estava atrás da cadeira. O empresário fez o mesmo movimento, e as mãos dos dois se tocaram. A moça puxou a mão, afastando-se como se queimasse. Jake sorriu, educadamente, desculpando-se.

A garota murmurou algo em português. Madre Elisabete sibilou, irritada. Mas o que mais uma crian ça dócil ofereceria em uma situação tão difícil?

Estes despediu-se de Catarina. Em seguida, madre Elisabete fez a mesma coisa. A garota não levantou os olhos, nem mesmo depois da freira fechar o por tão.

Jake pôs a bolsa na _pickup _e abriu-lhe a porta. Ca tarina entrou, colocou o cinto de segurança, tudo sem dizer uma palavra ao empresário. Pobre criança. Pro vavelmente, estava aterrorizada.

— Senhorita Mendes. Sei que tudo deve parecer estranho... Estamos indo para o hotel em que estou hospedado no Rio. Amanhã, vamos para os Estados Unidos. Vou procurar um apartamento para você fi car nos próximos dois meses, arranjar-lhe uma acom panhante... — Até agora, não respondia a nada. Será que entendia o que ele dizia? — Senhorita Mendes, não sei o quanto de inglês você entende, mas...

— Falo inglês fluentemente.

Catarina segurou o puxador da porta quando a _pic kup _deu uma guinada. O novo tutor recuperou o con trole do volante rápido, de forma a não caírem em um precipício. Mas foi por pouco. Talvez devesse ser mais cautelosa ao lhe dizer que não era a idiota que o empresário pensava que fosse.

— Fala inglês? — perguntou, descrente.

— É o idioma universal.

Sentiu que Jake a olhava, embora soubesse que o empresário não seria capaz de vê-la claramente. Mas o que importava? Tinha que ir com aquele homem, mesmo que se tornasse um clone do Corcunda de Notredame.

Madre Elisabete lhe contara os fatos. Joaquim Ramirez não queria nenhum envolvimento com a garo ta. Tinha sido forçado a aceitar ser o tutor dela agora que o velho Ramirez morrera. E, a menos que Catari na fosse muito cuidadosa, o empresário não iria adiante com aquela história. E, nesse caso, a garota permaneceria na escola até que o juiz decidisse o que fazer. E quanto tempo isso levaria?

Tentou não falar com Ramirez até que estivessem longe do convento, mas paciência tinha limite. O em presário tratava Catarina como se fosse uma criança e a garota estava cansada daquilo.

— Além disso, minha mãe era americana. Faláva mos português e inglês em casa.

— Compreendo. Isso facilita as coisas.

— Há um desvio mais à frente. Saia da estrada para que possamos conversar. Por favor... Tudo isso foi um choque... Não podemos falar a respeito por um momento?

Catarina viu as mãos de Jake se curvarem sobre o volante. Depois, ligou a seta e saiu da estrada.

— Olhe, não sei o que está acontecendo, mas está certa. Também não estou a fim desse negócio, mas há um testamento, que você aceitou.

— Não aceitei! Ninguém me deu escolha. É isso que estou tentando...

As palavras dela se perderam enquanto o veículo deslizava pela estrada íngrime. A iluminação dos faróis encheu o carro de luz. E Jake deu uma boa olhada em Catarina pela primeira vez.

A moça era bonita. O rosto não era ossudo, mas elegante. Nariz reto. As maçãs do rosto salientes. Olhos da cor de café, bem escuros, boca rosada, sem maquiagem e, certamente, sem nunca ter sido tocada por um homem.

Jake abaixou os olhos. Aquela roupa marrom que a moça usava era feia e grande. Porém, por causa da forma como se mexia no banco, da pressão do cinto de segurança, o empresário via que a garota tinha um pescoço esguio, ombros delicados e a promessa de seios viçosos.

— Conheço o testamento dos meus pais. Quer realmente me forçar a segui-lo? Casar-me com um homem a quem não ame?

Ramirez ergueu o olhar. As maçãs do rosto da moça estavam coradas; os olhos negros brilhavam com as lágrimas. Catarina colocou a mão no ombro de Jake e se aproximou, tremendo.

— Tudo o que precisa fazer é me levar ao Rio e me emprestar dinheiro suficiente para que eu possa me virar pelos próximos dois meses. Ao final desse tem po, poderá dizer a Javier Estes que estou bem casada. Tomarei posse da minha herança, pagarei o que lhe devo, e ninguém saberá de nada.

— Desejaria fazer isso, mas Estes requisitará pro vas.

— Encontrará um jeito. Sei que pode.

Será que estava usando perfume? Era o cheiro das flores se abrindo na escuridão que agora os rodeava, ou era o odor dela que o perturbava?

— Por favor — sussurrou. Eu lhe imploro. Me aju de.

Queria ajudá-la. Talvez o que a moça sugerira fun cionasse. Deixá-la no Rio, dar-lhe algum dinheiro, esperar um pouco. Então, falaria com o advogado e... talvez tivesse perdido a razão. Não havia jeito de en ganar Estes. Tinha que fazê-la entender isso.

— Vai me ajudar?

— Desejaria poder ajudá-la, mas...

— Quanto Estes está lhe pagando? — as palavras afiadas da moça tinham uma labareda de raiva.

— Acha que faria isso por dinheiro?

— Quanto? Dobrarei a quantia.

Naquele instante, o empresário percebeu que tinha sido desrespeitado. Não se tratava de uma garota doce e obediente; era uma mulher. Madre Elisabete e Javier Estes lhe jogaram uma batata quente nas mãos.

O primeiro instinto foi virar a _pickup _e levá-la de volta ao convento. E depois, o que faria? Retornaria ao Rio? Diria a Martin que queria ir aos tribunais mesmo sabendo que não tinha chance de alterar o tes tamento? Passaria o resto da vida desejando saber se todo homem de cabelo negro, que tivesse a menor semelhança com ele, poderia também carregar o mes mo sangue?

— Não é suficiente? Pagarei o triplo, o que quer que seja!

— Já disse, não estou fazendo isso por dinheiro!

— Não acredito! Por que então faria?

— Ninguém pode me comprar. Entenda isso. Farei o que tenho que fazer. Quanto mais rápido aceitar, melhor.

Catarina disse uma palavra em português que Jake não entendeu.

— Não importa do que me chamou. Sou um ca lhorda, um patife, o seu pior pesadelo tornando-se realidade — você decide. Vai morar onde eu colocá-la pelos próximos dois meses, vai se comportar como eu lhe instruir, vai frear essa língua e seduzir os ho mens que lhe apresentar, e se casar com um deles quando lhe disser para fazer isso. Entendeu?

Madre Elisabete e o advogado entregaram-na a um monstro. Não parecia ser um — seu carrasco era jo vem e bonito — mas ninguém dissera que os monstros tinham que ser feios...

Sentiu as lágrimas, no entanto não choraria. Não faria isso desde a morte dos pais. Era sinal de fraque za. Ainda assim, não conseguia evitar a voz trêmula.

O cabelo de Catarina se soltou dos grampos que o prendia, e caiu ao redor do rosto da moça. Uma imagem de Jake colocando as mãos naquele cabelo, enroscando-o no pulso, puxando-a para perto e pegando aquela boca suave e inocente, atravessou o pensa mento dele. O empresário engrenou a marcha e diri giu rumo ao Rio como se o diabo o seguisse.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Jake parou diante do hotel da mesma forma que na escola; tão rápido e com tanta intensidade que os pneus _da pickup _fizeram um barulho estridente, como se reclamassem.

Quem dera pudesse sair do pesadelo do Rio. Iria direto ao aeroporto, deixaria as exigências egoístas do homem que era o pai dele, deixaria para trás o far do que era ser tutor de Catarina, recolheria os peda ços da própria vida e esqueceria tudo o que acontece ra desde a chegada daquela carta. Mas não podia. Sa ber quem eram os irmãos, encontrá-los, tornara-se a coisa mais importante da vida do empresário.

Será que enfrentavam desafios que não queriam, assim como ele, para solucionarem os segredos que Enrique levara para o túmulo? Talvez fosse besteira, mas pensar que os irmãos estavam nas mesmas con dições lhe dava a determinação da qual precisava para impulsioná-lo a sair do carro e ir em direção ao lado do carona, onde sua tutelada estava imóvel feito uma estátua. Os dois chegavam ao hotel.

Jake abriu a porta. Catarina estava com a janela bem aberta. Embora o empresário tivesse o ar condicionado a todo vapor, a moça abaixara o vidro antes de chegarem à cidade, como se quisesse se livrar de um cheiro ruim. Dele, provavelmente. Ramirez dei xou que a garota tragasse aquele vento forte, se isso a mantivesse calada. O vento emaranhara o cabelo dela de forma que parecia uma duble da Medusa. Combi nava com a roupa disforme marrom que a cobria.

Catarina não notou a presença do empresário. Jake se inclinou em direção à garota. O garagista do hotel estava atrás. Não havia razão para transformar aquilo em uma cena teatral.

— Saia do carro.

A moça não se mexeu.

— Disse para sair — ordenou Ramirez.

A moça o fitou e disse algo em português. Jake virou-se a tempo de ver o camareiro ficar pálido. Não era um bom sinal.

— O que ela disse?

— Não tenho certeza...

Ramirez se endireitou, bloqueou Catarina da visão do camareiro e forçou um sorriso.

— Me conte o que a senhorita disse.

— Disse... que o senhor a seqüestrou.

O empresário respirou fundo antes de ler o nome que estava na plaquinha de metal pendurada na ja queta castanho avermelhada e dourada do camareiro.

— Andres, temos um problema.

— Temos?

— Sim — puxou Andres pelo cotovelo e se afasta ram um pouco. Veja, a senhorita não está bem.

A cor voltou ao rosto do camareiro.

— Ah.

O camareiro ficou na ponta dos pés e deu uma olhada. Jake estava confiante, sabia qual seria a rea ção de Andres. O Rio era uma cidade de mulheres be las. Aquele era um dos melhores hotéis cariocas. Apostaria seu último real que Andres nunca encon trou antes uma hóspede que parecesse usar uma peru ca horrorosa e um vestido de estopa.

— Posso ver, senhor. Tão triste. É jovem para pa recer tão...

— Exatamente.

— Lamento por sua...

— Sobrinha. Obrigado. É lamentável — tirou di versas notas de um dos bolsos e as entregou ao rapaz. — Seria gentil de sua parte se informasse ao pessoal do hotel para não prestar atenção a nenhum transtor no que a minha sobrinha possa criar essa noite...

Andres balançou a cabeça, concordando.

— Direi isso a todos, senhor.

— Obrigado. Às vezes, minha sobrinha se agita. Quando fica assim...

— Se puder fazer algo para ajudar...

_Poderia, mas só se soubesse uma forma de arran car Enrique Ramirez do túmulo, _Jake pensou. Mas sorriu, bancando o tio benevolente que deveria ser.

Depois, voltou para o carro, entrelaçou a mão ao re dor do pulso de Catarina e sussurrou no ouvido da moça.

— O acordo é o seguinte. Você vai entrar no hotel por conta própria, ou vou colocá-la em meus ombros e carregá-la.

— Faça isso. A polícia estará aqui antes que possa piscar.

— Tudo bem. Explicarei a mesma coisa que ao garagista. Serão compreensivos com um homem que lida com uma sobrinha que sofre de alucinações. Pro vavelmente, ainda me ajudarão a encontrar um hospi tal psiquiátrico no qual possa deixá-la até a hora do nosso vôo.

— Não ousaria!

— Tente.

— Por que está fazendo isso?

Jake soltou o cinto de segurança dela.

— Saia do carro.

— Se não é por dinheiro...

— Vou contar até três.

— Tem alguma relação com Enrique Ramirez? Têm o mesmo nome.

— Um.

— Era seu pai? Amava-o tanto que cumpriria uma ordem dele mesmo depois de morto?

— Dois.

— Que homem aceitaria uma exigência tão medo nha?

— Três! — exclamou Jake, aproximando-se de Catarina, que acabou concordando em sair do carro.

No entanto, a menina passou pelo empresário de cabeça erguida, mesmo com vontade de chorar, frus trada. Estava horrorizada por saber que se casaria com um estranho. Um estranho era dono dela.

— Senhorita — o garagista falou, esboçando um sorriso tão falso que a moça sabia que Ramirez deve ria ter dito algo realmente terrível.

O rapaz abriu a porta e Catarina entrou no hotel. Jake estava no encalço dela. "Seqüestrador" era a pa lavra certa para aquele homem sem coração. Porém, olhara furtivamente para o empresário quando esta vam no escritório da Madre. Só por um momento, an tes de lhe dizerem quem era ele, Catarina fantasiou um cavaleiro de cabelo negro, olhos verdes, que viera salvá-la do dragão.

Foi um choque descobrir que o cavaleiro _era _o dra gão. Levara-a para o Rio, para aquele hotel cheirando a pecado. As garotas do convento cochichavam sobre isso tarde da noite, depois que as luzes se apagavam. Diziam que eram lugares de depravação.

O que aconteceria quando ela e Joaquim Ramirez estivessem sozinhos? De rabo de olho, Catarina viu o garagista disparar rumo à recepção. A moça viu quando o garoto se aproximou do recepcionista e contou-lhe algo ao ouvido. O recepcionista fitou a jo vem e, depois, desviou o olhar.

_Covarde, _Catarina pensou, mas tinha que admitir que a história de Jake era muito mais convincente. Ramirez logo se pôs ao lado da moça, dando o braço para ela. Catarina estranhou aquele toque.

Hóspedes saíam de um dos elevadores à frente. As mulheres usavam vestidos curtos e sapatos de salto alto que faziam com que os quadris balançassem con forme andavam. Era por isso que seguravam os bra ços dos homens que as acompanhavam?

Todos a observaram. Catarina também os encara va. Não podia acreditar no que via. Aqueles vestidos curtos fizeram-na corar. As roupas dela não eram nada.

Sussurros, risinhos, sobrancelhas levantadas. Sen tiu o rosto esquentar de ódio. Sem maquiagem, sem penteados da moda... As freiras não permitiam... E aquele vestido cor de lama que fizera na aula de cos tura...

O elevador chegou. Ramirez a conduziu ao inte rior e subiram, em silêncio, até o último andar. Lá o empresário a guiou rumo às portas no final do corre dor acarpetado.

— Não é necessário me arrastar.

A moça precisava andar rápido para acompanhar as passadas de Ramirez. Na escola, tinha sido uma das garotas mais altas. Destacava-se em relação aos poucos homens que passavam pelos portões, mas mal chegava aos ombros de Jake. Tinha que erguer o olhar para ver o rosto dele e não gostava daquilo. Sentia-se subjugada.

— Disse...

— Ouvi o que disse.

— Jake inseriu o cartão na porta, que se abriu. Ca tarina não se mexeu e ele pôs as mãos nas costas dela, fazendo-a entrar no quarto. Assim que trancou a por ta, acendeu as luzes. Estavam em uma sala tão mara vilhosa que a garota quase perdeu o fôlego. Flores nos vasos em todas as mesas. A parede de vidro reve lava um Rio de luz.

— Vamos acertar algumas coisas. — Ramirez fa lou, permanecendo no meio da sala, de braços cruza dos e sobrancelhas franzidas. Catarina achou-o irresistivelmente másculo.

_Nunca deixe que ninguém saiba que está assusta da. _Era um filosofia que a servira durante os primei ros terríveis meses que se seguiram à morte dos pais.

— Está no comando e tenho que obedecer.

— Estou no comando porque seus pais quiseram dessa forma.

— Não quiseram! Me deixaram aos cuidados do meu tio. E, agora, de você, que nem sei quem é.

— Eu lhe disse. Sou...

— Não me refiro a isso. Quero dizer, não sei nada Nobre você.

— Então, estamos quites.

— Não é verdade. Sabia de tudo quando deixamos o convento. Ao menos, me conte o porquê de ter con cordado com esse acordo doido.

Jake admitia que Catarina tinha o direito de per guntar. Os pais, o destino e o maldito Enrique Ramirez tinham colocado a vida dela nas mãos do empre sário. A moça tentara disfarçar, mas a voz trêmula, o rosto pálido a traíam.

Catarina foi arrancada do único lar que conhecia e entregue a um estranho. A moça estava assustada, e o empresário não a culpava.

— Senhorita Mendes, por que não senta um pou co?

— Não preciso sentar.

— Talvez não, mas eu vou. Foi um longo dia. Es tou cansado e faminto. — Esticou-se para pegar o te lefone.

— Do que gostaria?

— De liberdade.

— Tenho certeza disso. Mas...

— Mas não pode me deixar tê-la.

— Não é tão simples quanto você gostaria que fos se.

— É. Tudo o que tem a fazer é dizer ao advogado que decidiu abandonar o caso.

— Vamos supor que eu diga isso. Quer ir embora? Vá. O que aconteceria em seguida?

— O que quer dizer com o que aconteceria em se guida? Que seria livre.

— Livre? Estaria sozinha em uma cidade, a mercê de qualquer um. Isso lhe parece liberdade?

— Eu me arranjaria — disse Catarina, embora o estômago revirasse de medo ao pensar no que o em presário descrevera.

— Não acho. Deixou o item mais importante de fora. Não conseguiria sua herança.

— Não é verdade. Arranjarei um advogado. Com preenderá que meus pais nunca quiseram que a minha vida fosse entregue a um estranho.

— Tenho certeza de que não queriam.

— Até você admite a verdade. Tendo um advoga do, ele vai contatar Javier Estes e exigirá uma troca nos termos do testamento dos meus pais.

— Há uns dois dias, pensei a mesma coisa, mas es lava errado. Não há saída. Fomos capturados em uma armadilha. O testamento que seus pais escreveram é incontestável.

Catarina o fitava, os olhos largos e brilhantes com lágrimas que Jake sabia que a moça não queria que caíssem.

— Por que devo acreditar?

— Porque estou lhe dizendo a verdade. Adoraria que estivesse certa. Acha que gosto disso?

A moça não respondeu. Jake não podia culpá-la. Por que Catarina deveria ver a situação sob o ponto de vista do empresário quando, na forma de pensar da garota, Ramirez não via as coisas sob a perspectiva dela?

— Foi um dia difícil. Minha sugestão é... Há dois quartos. Você fica com aquele ali. É uma suíte. Por que não toma uma chuveirada? Coloque algo mais confortável do que esse vestido.

— O que há de errado com meu vestido? Fui eu mesma quem o fiz!

— Sério? Vá se refrescar enquanto peço o jantar. Jantar. Ficou com água na boca, mas preferia mor rer de fome a admitir isso.

— Não estou com fome.

— Mas eu estou. Não quer comer, tudo bem. Pode me ver empanturrar o suficiente para nós dois.

A garota lhe dissera que não tinha interesse em vê-lo fazer nada a não ser sair da vida dela. Jake pegou o telefone enquanto tirava o terno. Catarina pensou que o que fazia os ombros dele parecerem tão largos era o enchimento da roupa. Na verdade, eram assim por conta própria. Usava uma camisa azul claro, de algo dão fino, que parecia seda.

Sabia sobre essas coisas graças às aulas da irmã Elberta sobre Economia do Lar.

— _Como suprir de forma adequada e elegante, a casa de seu marido se não sabe escolher os mate riais? _— a irmã dizia. Quem se importava com as di ferenças entre o algodão egípcio e o indiano?

— Serviço de quarto? — Ramirez disse ao telefo ne. Gostaria de pedir...

A moça não ouviu o resto. Como podia se concen trar quando o empresário teve a audácia de começar a se despir como se ela não estivesse ali? Que ousadia! Não que isso importasse. Já vira braços masculinos antes. O velho jardineiro arregaçava as mangas quan do...

Retomou o fôlego. Os braços do jardineiro eram enrugados. Os do tutor eram bronzeados, fortes e co bertos por uma fina camada de pêlos negros.

Agora, Jake tirava a gravata. Catarina observava, atônita, enquanto o empresário abria o primeiro botão da camisa, depois, os outros dois, três, quatro. Ele linha o peito musculoso.

Ainda falando, começou a tirar a camisa.

— Sim. Um bule de café americano. E um copo de leite...

Catarina viu então uma barriga lisa... Ramirez virou-se. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram. A moça foi para o quarto.

Jake ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Depois, dirigiu-se ao próprio quarto.

Catarina poderia estar brincando. Talvez tivesse a água para enganá-lo. Estaria do outro lado da porta, só esperando uma oportunidade para buscar a liberdade. Talvez fosse melhor.

A expressão no rosto dela há alguns minutos era como se tivesse visto... um fantasma? Um monstro? Um homem... Apostava que tinha sido a primeira vez. Um homem seminu. Não que tivesse ficado seminu, mas...

Mas aquele olhar, não parecia de medo. Parecia mais de curiosidade. Como se a garota imaginasse como seria tocar a pele de um homem. Sentir a dife rença entre a rigidez masculina e a suavidade femini na.

Porque ela seria suave, embaixo daquele vestido horrível. Pele sedosa, quente, que nunca conhecera a carícia de um homem. Seios nunca tocados por mãos masculinas. Mamilos que nunca sentiram o deslizar da língua de um varão.

Jake deu de ombros, afastou aquelas idéias, des piu-se e entrou no chuveiro. Minutos depois, já re composto, usando calça velha de moleton cinza e uma camiseta desbotada da Universidade de Michigan, o empresário perambulou pela sala. A porta da tutelada continuava fechada.

Claro que isso não significava que a garota conti nuasse lá. Estupidez tê-la deixado desacompanhada! Mas a porta que ligava a suíte ao corredor continuava trancada. A menos que a garota...

A porta se abriu. Jake virou-se. Catarina permane ceu no batente. Aquela coisa marrom horrível desa parecera, dando lugar a uma camisola longa branca e um robe felpudo, do hotel. Pela respiração entrecortada da moça, Ramirez percebeu que ela não espe rava encontrá-lo na sala. Procurou, atrapalhada, pela faixa do robe, juntou as duas pontas e as amarrou. Mas não antes do empresário fazer algumas observa ções.

A primeira foi que a camisola não era atraente, nem feminina. A segunda foi que nem tudo funciona como deve. A camisola havia grudado no corpo da moça. O empresário viu o contorno de pernas longas, seios redondos e mamilos pontiagudos.

Jake engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar para o rosto vulnerável dela. Não adiantou. Olhar para baixo também não adiantou. Tudo o que via eram os dedos des calços por baixo da bainha da camisola. Não se ligava aos dedos dos pés — bem, a não ser quando estavam de sapatos de salto alto. Então, como aqueles dedos, livres de saltos finos e sem esmalte, afetavam os hor mônios dele?

- Não imaginei...

- Nem eu — murmurou Jake. Sabia que falavam nobre coisas diferentes, mas tinha sorte de poder fa lar. Mais sorte ainda quando o serviço de quarto che gou.

Entre — disse, sobressaltado por estar pensando em tal coisa... Sabia que era hora de parar de se en ganar. Catarina não era uma criança. Era urna mulher, nunca antes tocada, inexplorada.

Jake estava encarregado de passar os próximos dois meses protegendo-a das tentações e dos que selecionar um deles para se casar com Ca tarina, tirar-lhe a inocência, levá-la para a cama.

Nova batida à porta. Jake abriu-a.

— Boa noite, senhor. Aqui está o seu pedido. Não. Não pedira nada daquilo. A mulher, o testa mento...

— Senhor?

— Sim — Jake respondeu, e afastou-se.

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

Catarina jurou que não comeria nada.

Porém, a moça comeu muito. Primeiro, observou ela puxar uma cadeira, descobrir meia dúzia de tra vessas e começar a empilhar coisas no prato.

Quando o empresário pegou a omelete de queijo, o estomago da garota roncou. Catarina ficou corada. Sabendo que Ramirez podia ouvir, mas nada disse, nem olhou. Será que ele comeria tudo? A moça puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se do outro lado. Jake a serviu. Obrigada!

Estava faminta! A omelete estava maravilhosa. Além de queijo, havia bacon também. As batatas fritas estavam deliciosas, e a salada tinha algo no molho que a tornava divina.

Comeu tudo o que o tutor lhe servira e mais duas torradas com manteiga e uma fatia de queijo. Quando ele encheu uma taça de sorvete de baunilha com morangos, a garota prometeu não tocar na sobremesa. Só havia uma porção: era para ela, e sabia ser o tipo gostosura que um adulto pediria para uma criança**.**

Quanto mais cedo o empresário entendesse que ela não era uma criança, melhor. Mas aquela montanha gelada de baunilha parecia deliciosa. Certamente, um bocado não faria mal. Uma colherada. Depois outra, e outra. Antes que percebesse, a colher tocou o fundo do copo. A garota capturou as últimas gotas doces, lambendo-as com a ponta da língua...

Ergueu o olhar e viu que a Jake observava. A garo ta sentiu um calor que se espalhava pelo sangue e chegava aos seios.

Retomou o fôlego. A colher chocalhava no prato. A moça quebrou o contato visual e limpou os lábios com o guardanapo. Quando reergueu os olhos, não havia nada de mais em Jake. Ele somente achava gra ça na cena.

— Sente-se melhor?

— Uma alimentação adequada é importante.

— Palavras sábias da madre?

— Não gosto que zombem de mim, senhor.

Jake afastou o prato e pegou o bule de café, bebendo uma xícara em seguida.

— Não estou zombando da senhorita. Simples mente, estou comentando sobre o que observei hoje.

— Queria um pouco de café também.

— Você?

— Eu.

— Você também...

- Também o quê? Muito jovem para cafeína? Não sei estivesse certo do que vira há pouco. Esqueça isso. O rosto corado, o jeito como deixava os lábios entreabertos, os seios se erguendo rapidamente, não signifi caram nada. E vê-la lambendo a última gota de sorve te na colher quase o enlouquecera. O problema era dele, não da garota. Catarina podia ser maior de ida de, mas era uma criança. E era sua pupila.

— Deixavam que bebesse café no convento?

— Não, mas você deixou bem claro que não estou mais no convento.

Pegou uma xícara e um pires da mesa e os entre gou ao tutor.

— Café, por favor.

Jake contraiu a mandíbula, pegou o bule e a serviu.

— Estava certo?

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre usar as palavras sábias da madre. Tenho a impressão de que enchia vocês de conselhos.

— As intenções eram boas.

— Tenho certeza que sim.

— Ela toma conta das meninas, e...

Por que dizia aquelas coisas? Madre Elisabete podia ser uma excelente administradora mas não cuida va das garotas. Não fazia sentido contradizer tudo o que Ramirez dizia.

— Aprendemos sobre nutrição nas aulas.

— Vamos ver... Uma mente sadia em um corpo são. A importância do exercício e de beber oito copos de água por dia — o tutor parecia sério, mas havia uma ponta de riso — e sexo.

— Me desculpe, o que disse?

— Pensava nos tópicos abordados nas aulas sobre saúde.

— Deve ter boa memória.

— Tenho trinta anos. Não sou velho.

Estivera tentando adivinhar a idade dele. Era o ho mem mais jovem com quem falara desde que tinha ido viver no convento.

— E então? As aulas incluíam educação sexual? A moça sentiu o rosto queimar.

— Não.

— Já presumia — suspirou Ramirez.

— E não é um assunto próprio para discutirmos.

— Se vai se casar em dois meses, é sim. Catarina recostou-se na cadeira. Seria melhor Jake

ficar calado, mas era tarde demais.

— Desculpe. Não queria ser grosseiro, mas... Dissera a verdade. Por um breve momento, a moça esquecera o motivo de estar ali. A suíte elegante, a re feição deliciosa, um homem magnífico à frente dela, tudo a cegou.

O hotel era somente uma prisão mais dourada do que aquela na qual passara a maior parte da vida. A comida era para acalmá-la e fazê-la aceitar tudo, sa tisfeita. E o homem que parecia ter saído de um so nho não tinha coração. Como poderia ter esquecido?

- Catarina, me escute. Sua vida está prestes a mudar. Não quer falar sobre essas mudanças antes que aconteçam?

- Não vou falar de sexo com você.

- Também não queria falar sobre sexo. Nem tinha certeza de como abordar o assunto, mas agora que já falara... Precisava ter noção do que a garota sabia.

- Terá que conversar com alguém. Acha que é fácil para mim? É uma respon sabilidade enorme.

- Tudo o que tem a fazer é me encontrar um ma rido e assim sua responsabilidade terá acabado. — Ah, esqueci. Um marido brasileiro, digno. Deve ser útil quando esfregar a minha herança no nariz dele.

-Meu Deus! — disse Jake, levantando-se da mesa. — Acha realmente que a entregaria a qualquer um?

- Está gritando.

- Nada disso foi idéia minha. Tenho uma vida própria que construí e da qual gosto. E agora estou totalmen te envolvido na sua vida e não gosto nada dessa situação. É por isso que vamos viajar para o seu país amanhã?

- Olha, eu não tenho passaporte.

- Sim, você tem.

- Tenho?

— Estes me deu alguns documentos. Sua certidão de nascimento, seu diploma de graduação, seu passa porte e seu visto.

— Mas não quero... Não sei por que está me levan do para os Estados Unidos. Se tenho que encontrar um bom marido brasileiro, aqui é o lugar para fazer isso.

— Estou levando-a porque é onde vivo. Minha casa, meu escritório... Há pessoas que dependem de mim.

— E eu não tenho nada, nem ninguém.

— Catarina! Maldito seja!

— Não é adequado a um homem usar tal lingua gem na frente de uma mulher. Nem é adequado a um homem se dirigir a uma mulher tão intimamente

— Ótimo! É assim que vai lidar com as coisas?! Cada vez que chegarmos a um impasse, vai jogar na minha cara regras ridículas do século 19?

— A etiqueta é o que mantém uma sociedade unida.

— Pare de imitar a madre. Você não tem nada a ver mais com aquela escola. A essa hora, na próxima semana, estará vivendo em Nova York, usando roupas modernas, conhecendo gente...

— Eu mesma costurava minhas roupas! — gritou com as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

— Me desculpe. Não quis insultá-la, mas...

— Odiava aquela aula. Detesto costurar!

O tutor colocou um dos braços ao redor de Catari na.

— Não chore.

— Não estou chorando. Nunca choro.

Talvez não, mas agora chorava como se o coração fosse explodir. Sem jeito, Jake a puxou para perto, colocando o braço ao redor dela, e dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

— E não vou conhecer pessoas. Vou conhecer ho mens de forma que você possa encontrar um marido brasileiro, digno, para mim. Sabe o que isso significa?

Ramirez não sabia o significado de nada. Não com Catarina nos braços. Tinha sido um gesto gentil, fraterno. Mas a moça estava junto dele.

O rosto de Catarina estava enterrado em seu ombro. O cabelo da moça roçava no nariz do empresário. A senhorita Mendes cheirava a sabonete e a xampu, e a arrependimento. A infelicidade da garota era culpa dele.

- Um marido brasileiro adequado será um ho mem que acreditará ser meu dono.

— Acalme-se — disse, acariciando-lhe as costas.

— Vai escolher o primeiro que atenda às exigências do testamento! — afastou-se dele e o fitou com olhos banhados em lágrimas.

— Catarina...

— Não entendo como pode fazer isso! O que ga nhará de tão importante?

Ramirez não tinha resposta. E por que teria que se explicar? Não causara nada daquilo. O empresário respirou fundo.

— E tarde e temos um longo dia amanhã.

Os olhos da moça, ainda brilhando devido às lágri mas, agora resplandeciam, provocantes.

— Não vou, senhor.

— Vai. E estou cansado de ouvi-la me chamando de senhor. Meu nome é Jake.

— Madre Elisabete disse que era Joaquim.

— E Jake. E é assim que vai se dirigir a mim.

— Tanto faz.

Jake virou-se, passou as mãos pelo cabelo e cami nhou pela sala. Como um homem impedia uma mu lher de escapar? Nunca, até essa noite, teve que se preocupar com uma mulher fugindo dele.

Não havia tranca do lado de fora de nenhuma das portas dos quartos. O que fazer? Colocá-la no quarto dela, fechar a porta, e dormir em frente, bloqueando-a com o próprio corpo? Dormir no chão não era pro blema. Estava cansado o suficiente para dormir até em uma cama de pregos. E esse _era _o problema. As sim que adormecesse, uma manada de elefantes poderia passar sobre ele na ponta dos pés, e o empresário não se mexeria.

Só conseguia pensar em um método. Mas, antes de recorrer a isso, seria um cavalheiro e daria à moça a chance de ser uma dama.

— Parece que lhe ensinaram muitas coisas no con vento. Também lhe ensinaram o quanto a honra é im portante?

— E dar sua palavra a alguém? E uma questão de honra?

— Certamente.

— Estou feliz em ouvir isso, porque vou lhe pedir que me dê a sua palavra de que não tentará sair sorra teiramente desse quarto hoje à noite.

— Dou minha palavra.

— Nesse caso, vou para a cama. E você também. E vai se lembrar de que dar sua palavra é uma questão de... — o tutor quase caiu na armadilha da garota.

Catarina reclamou quando Ramirez prendeu uma das mãos ao redor do pulso da moça. O empresário a arrastava para o quarto dele.

— Pare! Não pode...

— Você é boa — a mão da garota escorregou pelo batente enquanto o empresário a puxava para o quar to e fechava a porta com o cotovelo. — Mas não o suficiente.

— Pediu que lhe desse minha palavra de que não tentaria escapar, e eu dei!

Ainda preso à Catarina, Jake encaminhou-se ao bagageiro, abriu a mala que não desfizera, vasculhando-a, e tirou de lá uma gravata de seda.

— Sente-se.

— Não! Está maluco! — Ramirez a empurrou. Ca tarina caiu em cima dos travesseiros.

— Dou minha palavra — o empresário fazia mími cas, a voz em um tom mais alto, zombando da dela — de que não tentarei sair desse quarto hoje à noite.

— Vou gritar.

— Faça isso. Metade do pessoal está no corredor, esperando que enlouqueça. Os enfermeiros vão vir e a levarão.

Ramirez esforçou-se para pegá-la. A moça bateu-lhe em uma das mãos. O tutor xingou, puxou-a, amar rando a gravata de seda no pulso da garota e no dele. Empurrou-a de volta à cama, deitando-se a seu lado.

— Não pode fazer isso!

— Cale-se.

— Não vou me calar! Não vou dormir com...

— Está certa. Não vai dormir comigo. Vai dormir ao meu lado. Confie em mim, criança. Há uma gran de diferença entre dormir _com _um homem e dormir _ao lado _dele.

— Não sou criança.

— É irritante!

Passou pela garota, apagou a luz da mesinha de ca beceira e se recostou nos travesseiros.

— Odeio você!

— Já disse isso.

Ramirez bocejou e adormeceu. Catarina ficou ob servando o teto sombrio. Estava na cama de um ho mem, dormindo com um, e sabia o que aquilo signifi cava, embora soubesse apenas pelos livros... Imagi nou coisas. Sentiu calor, o rosto quente. Não pensaria mais nisso. Era pecado. Além disso, odiava Jake. Aquele homem era inimigo.

Catarina procurou não se mexer. Se fizesse algum movimento, o corpo dela tocaria no do tutor. Não que quisesse que isso acontecesse, mas se... Mas se o tocasse? O empresário dormia. Era inofensivo.

Se o tocasse aprenderia coisas que lhe seriam úteis. Coisas que deveria saber sobre os homens. Sa bia sobre as diferenças anatômicas entre um homem e uma mulher. Era inocente, mas não estúpida. Po rém, havia outras coisas que desconhecia.

Algum historiador não dissera que tinha que se conhecer o inimigo para conquistá-lo? Com cuidado, virou-se de lado, apoiando-se em um dos cotovelos. Olhou o homem deitado ao lado dela. O movimento suave do peito de Jake subindo e descen do garantiu-lhe que Ramirez dormia.

Era um homem bonito. Cabelo espesso, negro. Na riz reto, boca viçosa, queixo determinado... Michelangelo não faria melhor.

Catarina se aproximou mais. Sentiu o cheiro dele. Mergulhou na combinação de odores de sabonete, água e homem. Era sensual... e estava na hora de se afastar. Recostar-se na parte da cama que lhe estava reservada, dormir um pouco. Mas antes...

Manteve um dos lábios entre os dentes. Abaixou uma das mãos até que pairasse sobre o peito de Jake. Abaixou-a novamente até que a mão quase tocasse a camisa dele. O tecido era de algodão quase transpa rente. Podia ver o contorno do abdômen rígido.

Não precisava tocá-lo. A camisa lhe dava todas as respostas que precisava. Porém, tocou-o. Pousou a palma da mão em Ramirez. Sentiu o calor daquele homem.

O coração dela batia forte. Aproximou-se mais até que os lábios estivessem pertinho dos de Jake. Fe chou os olhos, traçou o contorno daquela boca mas culina com a ponta de um dos dedos.

E se o tutor acordasse e a descobrisse fazendo isso? Talvez fosse perigoso. Ramirez perderia o con trole. Os homens perdiam, não? As irmãs diziam isso. O empresário poderia agarrá-la, colocando-a embaixo dele, rasgando-lhe a camisola, prendendo-lhe os pulsos. Mantê-la cativa enquanto a beijava, no pescoço, nos seios, nos mamilos...

A boca de Jake se contraiu. Catarina afastou-se e recostou-se nos travesseiros. Será que o empresário acordara? Nenhum dos dois se mexeu. Depois de um minuto, a garota virou a cabeça e o observou. O tutor continuava dormindo. E ela acabou adormecendo também.

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Quanto tempo um homem fingiria dormir antes de perder a cabeça?

Jake permaneceu deitado e quieto até que a respi ração suave de Catarina lhe indicasse que a moça dormia. Então, desamarrou o laço que prendia os pul sos de ambos, levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto.

Será que estava maluca? Ser inocente era uma coi sa, mas uma mulher que se curvava sobre um homem adormecido não era inocente. Estava fora do juízo.

Jake sentou-se em uma cadeira e cobriu a cabeça com as mãos. Catarina tocara-o no rosto, na barriga. O empresário pensou que o coração fosse pular para fora do peito, mas conteve-se até a garota traçar o contorno da boca do tutor com um dos dedos. E imaginou como seria se separasse os lábios e sorvesse aquele dedo...

Algum dia, procuraria pelo sujeito que dera a ele e a alguns colegas de quarto um rápido curso sobre meditação, no primeiro ano de faculdade. Tinha que agradecer a ele.

Hoje à noite, sem aqueles exercícios mentais qua se esquecidos, a pulsação teria quadruplicado. A essa altura, Jake já teria arrancado as roupas da moça, e se enterrado nela.

Ramirez se levantou, foi até o frigobar, tirou uma garrafinha de conhaque e bebeu. A única saída era voltar a Nova York, encontrar logo um marido para Catarina. Depois, dizer adeus quando a garota pas sasse a ser problema e prazer de outro homem.

— Dane-se, Enrique — Jake murmurou. Voltou ao bar, pegou outra garrafinha de conhaque e bebeu. Então, deitou-se no sofá, pequeno e estreito, e tentou dormir.

Catarina acordou com o som da chuva. Não era co mum chover no Rio nessa época do ano. Também não era habitual passar a noite na cama com um homem.

Lançou um olhar em direção aos travesseiros antes de perceber que estava sozinha. A única lembrança da noite era a gravata de seda, caída na cabeceira da cama. Isso... e a lembrança de como tocara Jake en quanto dormia. Mas por que perder tempo pensando naquilo?

Precisava escapar. Não permitiria que ele a levas se para os Estados Unidos. Provavelmente, o empre sário a esperava na sala. O vestido e a bolsa estavam em uma cadeira. Catarina carregou os dois até o ba nheiro, trancou a porta e pegou roupas íntimas limpas e a escova de dentes. Momentos mais tarde, voltou ao quarto. Continuava sozinha, mas apostaria a própria vida que o empresário não era homem de abandonar algo que fosse responsabilidade dele.

Catarina respirou fundo. Talvez tivesse descido para tomar café da manhã, comprar jornal, fazer qualquer coisa que um homem faz de manhã.

Talvez agora fosse a chance dela escapar. Se con seguisse sair da suíte, chegar ao saguão... Mas como? Jake espalhou a história de que ela era maluca. Uma breve olhada no espelho lhe assegurou de que aquilo era verdade. A moça estava horrorosa.

O vestido estava todo amassado. E o cabelo pare cia um ninho de ratos. A visão era péssima. Compa rada às mulheres com as quais Ramirez dormia, Cata rina era...

O rosto ficou quente. Não dormira _com _o tutor, dormira _ao lado _dele. Por que se importava com as mulheres que Ramirez conhecia? Isso era problema dele.

Os sapatos estavam ao lado da cama. Melhor não calçá-los. Iria pelo outro quarto na ponta dos pés, pre sumindo que Jake estivesse lá. Catarina encostou o ouvido à porta para escutar. Nem um som. Devagar, girou a maçaneta...

Jake, sentado em uma poltrona, a observava. Ti nha um jornal aberto no colo, uma xícara de café fumegante e um sorriso.

— Bom dia. Vai a algum lugar?

A moça ficou desapontada, porém não se intimi dou. Sempre havia alguém observando-a na escola. Se fosse pega fazendo alguma coisa que não devia, mentia para escapar. Mentiras inofensivas eram aceitáveis e necessárias quando se vivia dentro dos por tões do convento... E quando um homem tentava ar ruinar-lhe á vida.

— Sim — disse, com um sorriso tão educado quanto o dele. — Queria pegar minha escova de dentes. Deixei-a no outro banheiro.

— E está descalça para não me perturbar? Que delicadeza...

— Não entendi o que quis dizer.

Jake apontou para os sapatos na mão da garota.

— Talvez o hábito aqui seja diferente. Nos Esta dos Unidos, os sapatos são geralmente usados nos pés, não nas mãos.

— Meus pés doem.

— Pode calçar sapatos mais confortáveis depois de escovar os dentes.

— Claro. Eu...

— Quer um pouco de café?

Aceitar qualquer coisa dele seria um sinal de der rota. Então, agradeceu a bebida.

Catarina bateu a porta com força, irritando o em presário. Maravilha, pensou. Outro dia, outro confronto. O que mais havia de novo?

O que acontecera na noite passada era novidade. Ficaria ali deitado, parado, enquanto a moça ia adian te com a sua descoberta. Só de lembrar da cena o fa zia ficar rígido como uma pedra, mas não havia sen tido nisso.

Encontraria alguém certo para a garota. Um sujei to bom e jovem — a senhorita Mendes merecia. Al guém com quem a moça quisesse ficar. Alguém que lhe ensinaria as infindáveis coisas que não sabia so bre os homens, a vida e o sexo... As coisas que o em presário ansiara por ensiná-la na noite passada.

— Catarina! Saia daí — Jake gritou!

Por que a demora em abrir? Será que a moça era louca o suficiente para tentar arrombar a janela e fu gir? Mesmo estando no andar mais alto do prédio? No entanto, a porta se abriu.

— Não há motivo para tanto barulho.

— Não está pronta!

— Pronta para quê?

— São sete horas da manhã ainda. É um pouco cedo para brincadeiras. Talvez as coisas comecem cedo na sua escola, mas...

— Não é minha escola. Foi por muito tempo. De veria ter saído de lá há três anos.

— Estranho. Jurava que a tinha buscado lá ontem.

— Você me buscou porque meu tutor não me dei xou sair antes.

— Está errada. Foi o testamento dos seus pais que não a deixou.

— Como queira. Fiquei lá, aprendendo coisas inú teis...

— Costura, por exemplo — disse, com um sorrisinho arrogante. Mas a garota não deixaria que ele a desconcertasse. Acabou chegando a uma conclusão. A única chance de conseguir que Ramirez a escutasse era parar de reclamar por compreensão e exigir isso.

— Aqueles dias acabaram.

— Aqueles dias em que estudava costura?

— Acha que isso é uma piada, senhor Ramirez? É muito sério para mim.

Senhor Ramirez? Não lhe dissera para chamá-lo de Jake? Que inferno! Tentava tirar o melhor daquela história. E tudo o que queria era cooperação. Talvez não estivesse estimulando isso com a pequena sessão de toma-lá-dá-cá.

Porém, ficou impressionado com a aparência da garota. O cabelo, solto e selvagem, estava horrível na noite passada. Agora, que o domesticara, era... atraente. Aquele vestido ainda era feio, estava amas sado. Mas o empresário sabia que aquele corpo era de mulher. E o que estava fazendo, pensando naquilo novamente?

Era uma criança inocente, uma moça virgem saída de um convento. Uma pupila rebelde, furiosa, magnífica e sensual. No entanto, nada mudava o fato de ser incapaz de livrar-se dela.

— Está certa. Isso não é engraçado — pegou a bol sa e a mala. — Temos que pegar o avião.

— Não.

— Olha, quanto mais cedo chegarmos a Nova York, mais cedo terminaremos nossa relação.

— Podemos acabar com isso agora. Tudo o que tem a fazer é...

— Está enganada. Tudo o que _você _tem a fazer é se comportar.

Catarina fitava Jake. A expressão do tutor era dura, fria.

— Vamos lá, criança. Vai se calçar ou quer viajar descalça?

— Já disse, não sou criança!

— Bom. Você é Matusalém. Ande logo.

— Vou fazer uma cena no aeroporto!

— Sei que não quer aceitar a realidade. Mas, se aprontar algo, acabará algemada.

— Não antes de contar à polícia tudo, como está me forçando a deixar o país!

Jake soltou a bolsa e a mala. Catarina gritou quan do o empresário a pegou pelos ombros, levantando-a.

— Não tem direito algum, até que eu lhe diga que tem — disse friamente.

A moça o encarou como se ele fosse um monstro, mas Ramirez não se importava. Não queria ir com ele? Também não queria levá-la junto.

Nunca acreditara na vida após a morte, mas tinha certeza de que começava a mudar de idéia. Os pais da garota e o cretino do pai dele deveriam estar sentados em uma nuvem fofa rindo de tudo!

Catarina chorava. Dessa vez, não deixaria se in fluenciar.

— Pare de chorar.

— Como pode fazer isso? Não sou um pacote que você pode transportar para lá e para cá.

— A FedEx lida com pacotes. Vamos voar de pri meira classe.

A moça olhou para ele com desprezo. Talvez fosse hora de tentar um método diferente.

— Aprenda a lidar com a situação e vá em frente.

— Oh, parece tão corajoso. Porém, não é a sua vida que está sendo virada de cabeça para baixo.

Jake pegou as malas de forma que uma ficou em baixo do braço dele.

— Pior que está sim. E chega dessa discussão. Quanto mais cedo aceitar que estamos presos um ao outro, melhor.

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram. A ameaça de sapareceu assim como o orgulho que a protegera de aceitar o próprio destino. Parecia aterrorizada. E o tu tor sentiu-se um cretino.

Ramirez disse a si mesmo que não precisava fazer aquilo. Podia mandar Enrique e tudo o mais para o inferno, e ir embora. Ou podia tomar aquela mulher nos braços, embalá-la até que o pânico desaparecesse en quanto lhe dizia que tudo ficaria bem.

Exceto que isso era mentira. As coisas não fica riam bem. Não para a garota, não para o empresário. Não até que terminassem de dançar conforme a músi ca tocada por um trio de piadistas cósmicos.

— Está me ouvindo? Sem lágrimas. Estou cansado disso.

— Odeio você — disse a garota.

— É a típica resposta de uma criança — queria pa recer zangado, mas não conseguia. Talvez fosse por causa daqueles olhos adoráveis.

— Odeio você! — Catarina gritava, enquanto Jake puxou-a contra si e beijou-a com uma paixão que au mentaria o terror que a moça sentia. Foi proposital. Queria deixá-la ver o que significava ser uma mulher em vez de uma criança...

Parou de pensar. Sentiu o tremor percorrendo o corpo da garota. Ouviu o choro sufocado. Gemeu, deslizando as mãos pelo cabelo da moça. Beijou-a como se fosse o primeiro beijo dele, e não de Catari na. Beijou-a com ternura e suavidade.

_Solte-a, _disse a si mesmo. Mas não fez isso. Ao contrário, puxou-a para mais perto. Catarina pôs os braços ao redor do pescoço do tutor. Encostou-se nele e sussurrou algo que o cérebro dele não entende ra, mas o corpo sim.

Jake esqueceu a inocência da moça. Esqueceu tudo exceto a sensação de tê-la nos braços.

— Cat — murmurou e deslizou as mãos pelas cos tas dela, acariciando-lhe o bumbum.

E o que estava fazendo? Recuou, soltando a garo ta. Fitou-a — lábios entreabertos, pulsação acelera da, olhos fechados. Catarina abriu os olhos e o em presário soube que a expressão atordoada da moça o perseguiria mesmo depois que o destino deixasse que seguissem caminhos diferentes.

— Vê? Você é uma criança.

Abriu a porta, apanhou a bagagem e saiu em dire ção ao corredor, sem olhar para trás. O beijo mudara as regras do jogo. Se o orgulho rebelde de Catarina ti nha sido importante para a moça antes, precisava ser a única coisa à qual se agarraria agora. Contava com isso para que a senhorita Mendes o seguisse.

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Ser rígido funcionara.

Ou talvez tenha sido o beijo. Afinal de contas, foi por esse motivo que a beijara, que transformara o bei jo em algo a ser lembrado pela moça. Só para irritá-la, fazendo-a ver que o empresário falava sério. Não havia outra razão.

Quando o elevador chegou ao térreo, Jake se diri giu à saída. Ramirez agia como se estivesse certo de que a garota o seguiria. A verdade era que não tinha certeza de nada. Será que correria? Gritaria?

Parou logo que o garagista se apresentou. Jake ti rou vantagem da ocasião, colocando o braço nos om bros da moça e puxou-a para a frente.

O garagista não era o mesmo que estacionara o carro alugado por Jake na noite anterior. Mas, a jul gar pelo olhar que o rapaz lhes deu, a história sobre o americano e a sobrinha maluca deveria ter se espa lhado.

— Bom dia, senhor.

— Bom dia. Meu carro é o preto...

— Sim, eu sei. Um momento, por favor.

A história se espalhara. O rapaz saiu e Jake abai xou a cabeça, cochichando no ouvido de Catarina.

— Muito bom. Continue assim e nos daremos bem.

— Provavelmente, foi isso que os bandeirantes disseram aos índios — lembrou a garota.

Jake não se iludiu pensando ter recebido um elo gio.

— Piratas, bárbaros. Bárbaros, portugueses, que tomaram de assalto o interior do Brasil e forçaram os nativos à escravidão.

— E sou assim?

— Exato!

— Mas eu não sou português e você não é uma ín dia.

— O princípio é o mesmo...

Jake suspirou. Ontem foi um dia terrível, e se teve uma hora de sono foi muito. Não deixaria Catarina ir ritá-lo. Era capaz de colocá-la nos ombros e carregá-la até o avião. Ou tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la até que voltasse a ficar calma, doce.

O garagista apareceu com o carro, parou, e largou o volante. Jake lhe deu uma gorjeta. O rapaz colocou as duas malas no automóvel, correu para a porta do carona e abriu-a.

O empresário pegou suavemente Catarina pelo pulso e a conduziu ao veículo.

— Você é uma garota esperta. Entre no carro, comporte-se, fique calada até aterrissarmos em Nova York. Então, teremos uma longa conversa sobre pira tas e índios.

— Parece que não tenho escolha.

— Brilhante conclusão.

— Você é um homem muito desagradável, senhor Ramirez.

— Jake — disse o tutor. — Agora, entre no maldi to carro.

— Não precisa ser grosso.

— Acha isso uma grosseria? Não ouviu nada ain da. Ande!

A garota lançou-lhe um olhar de ódio. Parecia muito mais mulher tentando não mostrar a profundi dade do próprio medo.

— Sei que isso não é fácil — suspirou Jake.

— Sua inteligência me deixa pasma...

Nem mesmo o sarcasmo esconderia o que o tutor viu nos olhos dela.

— Só quero que saiba que tentarei dar o melhor de mim para fazer a coisa certa com relação a você.

— Sério?

— Comporte-se e farei que tudo isso seja o menos doloroso possível. Combinado?

— Combinado.

Jake perguntou a si o que a garota faria se trocasse o aperto de mãos por um beijo.

O vôo para Nova York parecia interminável.

Catarina não se preocupou. Teve tempo para pen sar. Será que Jake falava sério quando disse em fazer a coisa certa? Vira uma repentina compaixão nos olhos dele ao falar. Jake não sabia — nem saberia — mas a moça decidira concordar com aquela história. Não tinha escolha. O tutor não cederia nem um centí metro, e era impossível escapar.

A moça virou o rosto na direção da janela. O tutor estava certo. Tinha que seguir em frente e tirar o me lhor do que acontecera. Aquele beijo lhe dera uma idéia.

Sabia que Jake a beijara para mostrar-lhe que era indefesa. Que o tutor era forte e a garota era fraca. E que não sabia sobre como aquelas conexões funcio navam.

O empresário estava certo em relação a todos os argumentos, principalmente, o último. Ela não co nhecia a intricada dança entre homens e mulheres — nem mesmo nas noites de conversas, às escondidas, no dormitório, quando uma das garotas retornara de um fim de semana em casa.

O assunto quase sempre era sexo. _Ele fez o quê? _Catarina ou uma das outras perguntava, horrorizada. _E você deixou que fizesse?_

O sexo era poderoso. Era ridículo aprender primei ro tal lição quando se tinha 21 anos, mas ao menos aprendera isso antes do tutor casá-la. O casamento não era lugar para se treinar sexo — principalmente com um marido brasileiro como exigia o testamento dos pais dela.

Jake encontraria para a garota um marido rico que assumisse o controle da situação, tanto do dinheiro quanto da vida da senhorita Mendes. Esse marido es peraria que Catarina soubesse o lugar dela. Sem dúvi da, seria mais velho.

Não podia entrar em um casamento assim tão cega. Até ontem, não sabia nada sobre homens. Ago ra, começara a aprender nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Teria que agradecer a Jake. Por causa dele sabia que os homens tinham gênio forte. Eram intratáveis. Concordariam em fazer coisas esquisitas desde que convencessem a si mesmos que faziam isso para vi verem de acordo com algum código de honra.

Catarina passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios. Sa bia também que sexo era algo mais complexo do que previra. Bastava lembrar das cenas na noite passada, quando estava na cama com Jake. A mesma sensação foi quando o tutor a beijou naquela manhã.

O sexo era poder. Então, por que amolecera ao ima ginar o tutor fazendo amor com ela? Por que gostara quando Ramirez a beijou, mostrando-lhe controle?

Deixou de sentir-se pequena e indefesa passando a delicada e ávida. Excitou-se com o jeito como Jake a segurava pelo braço, enfatizando a diferença entre o poder masculino e a fragilidade feminina.

E depois, quando estava prestes a suspirar e sentir o que o tutor fazia, em vez de analisar a situação, Ra mirez dera-lhe um beijo ardente. A garota se derrete ra física, mental e emocionalmente.

O beijo de um homem sempre fazia isso a uma mu lher? Se fazia, o que aconteceria se um homem fizes se amor com ela? Será que se tornaria uma escrava obediente? Não havia meio de se prevenir desse sentimento devastador?

Não esperaria se casar para encontrar as respostas. Precisava delas agora, antes de lidar com as comple xidades do matrimônio.

Jake lhe ensinaria. Não deixaria as coisas irem até o final. O tutor perguntara se falavam sobre sexo na aula de saúde e a garota respondera que não. Mas não era exatamente verdade. A irmã Angélica mencionara a palavra, dizendo ser um dever da espo sa, e fez o sinal da cruz. Além disso, uma vez, tarde da noite, uma das meninas sussurrara coisas que Ca tarina nunca acreditara serem fisicamente possíveis.

O tutor podia ensiná-la. Não tudo, mas o suficiente Não se casaria totalmente desinformada. Claro que existiam outros fatores a serem considerados. Jake era bonitão e jovem. Fazer amor com um ho mem assim seria diferente de fazer amor com um ve lho ou feio — como o executivo gordo do outro lado do corredor, ou o advogado Estes, com aquele bigodinho fino e um bando de cabelinhos brancos nascen do nas orelhas.

Catarina estremeceu. Não podia contar que o ho mem escolhido por Ramirez seria parecido com o próprio, Não podia contar com o fato de deitar-se ao lado dele de noite e ter a deliciosa liberdade de tocá-lo...

— Comissários, preparar para a aterrissagem.

Catarina endireitou-se. Chegamos, pensou, e esva ziou a mente de tudo exceto da única coisa que im portava — a sobrevivência.

O Rio era uma cidade grande e alegre, mesmo em um dia de chuva.

Nova York era cinzenta, fria, e sombria feito uma tumba. Talvez fosse a confusão do trânsito. As calça das repletas de gente. Os prédios altos. Talvez porque todas as mulheres que viu estivessem elegantemente vestidas de preto.

O apartamento de Jake era na Quinta Avenida, em um edifício de frente para o Central Park. O porteiro o cumprimentou pelo nome e, educadamente, acenou para a moça. O ascensorista fez a mesma coisa. Um elevador acolchoado e acarpetado os conduziu ao úl timo andar.

O apartamento era um duplex com uma vista des lumbrante. O tutor a conduziu por um longo corredor até um quarto com banheiro que seria dela. Catarina ligou feliz ao notar que, dos cômodos, via-se o par que.

A senhorita Mendes nunca vira nem imaginara tanto luxo. A casa dos pais era bonita, mas essa era opulenta. Ocorreu-lhe que não tinha a menor idéia de quanto dinheiro era preciso para se viver daquela for ma ou quanto herdara. Mas agora não era hora de per guntar.

— Sugiro que desfaça a mala, e tire uma soneca. Anna não está aqui...

— Anna?

— Mas ela sabia que viríamos. Telefonei essa ma nhã. Deve ter preparado algo para o jantar.

Será que Ramirez tinha uma esposa? Uma amante e a beijara? Outra coisa para aprender sobre os homens. Contudo, nesse assunto já aprendera que os homens brasileiros não eram fiéis. Aparentemente, nem os americanos.

— Anna não faz objeções por eu ficar aqui?

-Por que faria?

Por quê? Jake era o homem, o chefe. Era estupidez ficar aborrecida pelo fato dele pertencer a outra mu lher. Se Ramirez tinha uma esposa, isso estragaria os planos dela. O tutor e o brasileiro com quem se casaria podiam não pensar em fidelidade, mas a garota pensava.

— Não há motivo — disse Catarina, educadamen te. Só não sabia dos seus costumes.

— Meus costumes?

— Seus costumes culturais em relação ao casa mento.

— Acha que Anna é minha esposa?

— É sua amante?

O empresário foi em direção à moça, devagar. Ramirez a pegou pelos ombros, curvou-se em direção à garota e a beijou novamente. A boca do empresário era quente, suave. Sentiu a ponta da língua dele sobre os próprios lábios e gemeu, mas era tudo o que o tutor precisava para aprofundar o beijo. A garota repetiu o gemido. Jake também fez o mesmo, cobriu-lhe o ros to com as mãos, puxou a cabeça dela para trás e a bei jou até que a moça soubesse que cairia se não esten desse os braços, agarrasse a camisa daquele homem prendendo-a aos punhos dela...

Catarina tinha que entender que não podia brincar a não ser que quisesse se queimar. Mas a chama era perigosa para o empresário também.

Deus, que gosto o daquela garota! Estava abraçada ao tutor, os seios suaves contra o peito dele, mas não era suficiente. O empresário queria mais. Queria abrir-lhe o vestido, desnudar-lhe os seios. Envolvê-los com as mãos. Acariciar os mamilos e ver o rosto de Catarina enquanto fazia isso. Ouvi-la gemer o nome dele enquanto tirava-lhe a roupa. Deslizar a mão por dentro da calcinha, encontrar aquele coração quente de feminilidade que, suavemente, se umedecia. Tirar-lhe a inocência que seria entregue a outro homem.

As bocas dos dois se afastaram. Cat continuava nos braços dele.

O empresário a soltou e colocou as mãos nos bol sos antes que pudesse abraçá-la novamente.

— Jake? — sussurrou.

— E agora? — perguntou com tanta calma que queria aplaudir o próprio desempenho. Lembra-se do que aconteceu de manhã?

A moça tocou o lábio inferior com a ponta da lín gua, e a libido do empresário ameaçou tirar-lhe a ra zão.

— Fiz uma pergunta. Lembra-se?

— Sim.

— Bom... Não a teria beijado se tivesse uma espo sa, ou uma amante.

— Por que não? No Brasil...

— No meu país, também, às vezes. Talvez seja um conceito antiquado, mas sou a favor do compromis so. Não tenho ainda. Mas se encontrar a mulher certa, não terei aventuras.

— É isso que está fazendo comigo? Tendo uma aventura?

- Estou falando sobre beijá-la. Não faria isso se houvesse outra pessoa.

_Verdade? E Samantha?_

_Como explicar que não pensara em Sam uma única vez desde que fora àquele convento?_

— Então, me beijou porque não tem compromisso com ninguém?

— Sim. Não — passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo. Dois meses assim e estaria um lixo. — Eu a beijei, é tudo. Um beijo é só um beijo!

— Algumas das garotas disseram que era algo especial. E os livros que li...

— Que livros?

— Romances. Em alguns deles, os beijos eram fantásticos.

— Ah, romances! É, podem ser...

— Mas não têm que ser? Quer dizer que um homem pode beijar uma mulher sem motivo?

— Claro que não. Um homem deve sempre sentir e querer que a mulher sinta...

— Sinta o quê?

Agora, sentia-se excitado por estar arriscando tudo, por fitar os olhos cor de café de Catarina Mendes. E por observá-la passando a ponta da língua sobre o lábio inferior. Deu um passo à frente. Mais um beijo...

—Jake?

— Desfaça sua bagagem. Tire um cochilo. Vou chamá-la quando o jantar estiver pronto — saiu do quarto e começou a fechar a porta. Então, lembrou-se do motivo que levara àquela cena. — Você me per guntou sobre Anna.

— Sim...

— É a empregada. Casada. Na faixa dos cinqüenta e tantos anos.

— Só pensei...

— Sei o que pensou — disse Jake, fechando a por ia. Só que o empresário não sabia. Era impossível aceitar a idéia de que a pupila inocente, criada no convento, o seduzia.

Catarina não podia tê-lo provocado. Enganá-lo com esperanças de que a beijaria novamente. De jeito nenhum. Isso era loucura. A moça não podia. Não fa ria isso!

Jake esbravejou, tirou a gravata e encaminhou-se à suíte principal da duplex, relaxando com uma boa chuveirada.

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Anna deixara uma caçarola ao lado de uma tigela de arroz na geladeira: iscas de frango, cogumelos e ervi lhas com molho. Cinco minutos no microondas para a caçarola, dizia o bilhete que a acompanhava, três minutos para o arroz.

Quando a refeição estava pronta, Jake foi ao pé da escada que levava à parte superior da cobertura.

— O jantar está pronto. — Catarina? Hora do jan tar!

Ouviu a porta dela se abrir.

— Não estou com fome.

— Bom. Isso significa que sobra mais comida — voltou irritado para a cozinha. Queimou os dedos ao tirar as panelas e colocá-las na bancada. Ramirez es tava com fome e chateado por Cat pensar que o em presário era casado ou envolvido com alguém.

A garota tinha uma idéia muito ruim com relação ao sexo masculino, pensou, abrindo a gaveta dos ta lheres. Talvez os homens que Catarina conhecia vadiassem, mas...

Mas o quê? Sua pupila não conhecia os homens. Não sabia nada sobre eles ou como se comportavam. E esse era o problema — ser o responsável por encontrar um marido para uma mulher que parecia ter vivido em um planeta distante.

— Que inferno! — murmurou, pegando um garfo na gaveta. Deu uma olhadela no armário, pensou pegar um prato, até uma colher para servir a comida e um guardanapo — mas por que se preocupar? Era um advogado, fazendo uma refeição sozinho. E não via nenhuma razão para não puxar um banco, colocar o garfo dentro da caçarola e...

— Não sabe como arrumar uma mesa?

— Achei que não estava com fome.

— Mudei de idéia. A comida não cheira... tão mal assim. O que é?

— Algo com frango.

— Sim, mas o quê? Não é aquela comida horrível que tínhamos na escola.

Ao virar-se para fitá-la, Jake ficou boquiaberto.

— O que é _isso!_

Cat olhou para si mesma. Usava um conjunto de moletom. A verdade era que as calças e o blusão não saíram conforme o esperado. Em parte, porque cortara o tecido e costurara às escondidas. Em parte, porque costurar não era seu ponto forte.

— É uma roupa para praticar esportes. Não à altura dos padrões de Nova York, mas eu gosto.

Jake olhou para ela. A moça tinha tomado banho. Os cachos molhados e brilhantes caíam ao redor do rosto, destacando sua delicadeza. A roupa era larga demais. Ainda assim, o empresário podia ver os seios por baixo do tecido de algodão, a curvatura dos qua dris, as pernas longas. Aqueles pés descalços que o deixaram excitado antes de espreitá-los por baixo das bainhas das calças mal feitas.

O empresário queria rir da figura dela, mas não po dia. Não quando a moça parecia tão doce e vulnerá vel. E incrivelmente sensual. Jake levantou-se do banco e foi ao armário. Pegou pratos e guardanapos. Vasculhou a gaveta à procura de garfos, facas e colheres.

— Aqui. Arrume a mesa.

— Quer dizer, arrume a bancada?

— Sim. Foi isso que quis dizer.

— Porque há uma diferença entre a forma correta de se arrumar uma bancada e uma mesa. Para a ban cada, esses guardanapos de papel servem, mas para a mesa...

— Só arrume essa maldita coisa.

— Não precisa ser grosseiro...

— Grosseiro? Está enganada. E se não parar de me corrigir, vai ouvir algumas que queimarão seus ouvidos.

Catarina ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas manteve-se em silêncio enquanto punha a louça, os talheres e os guardanapos em cima da bancada. Precisava que o tutor ficasse mais bem humorado. Falar sobre as aulas idiotas que tivera na escola não era a forma de se conseguir isso.

Ontem, passara a primeira noite em um hotel. Agora, estava prestes a passar a primeira noite no apartamento de um homem. E presenteá-lo com um plano. Tinha que encontrar o caminho certo para re cuperar o controle da própria vida.

Recuperá-lo? Em primeiro lugar, nunca o tivera. A escola, as irmãs, madre Elisabete, o tio e o advogado e agora Jake Ramirez governavam a existência dela. Deixaria que a entregassem a um homem que a con trolaria também? Não sem lutar.

O primeiro lampejo de esperança surgiu enquanto tomava banho. Quando se enxugou, já tinha o início do plano.

Aqueles beijos deixaram-na excitada. Sentira o desejo e a excitação de Ramirez contra o corpo dela. Engoliu em seco. O sexo era algo forte. E era por isso que o plano funcionaria. Tinha certeza. Tudo o que precisava fazer era encontrar uma forma sutil de apresentá-lo ao tutor, e uma forma muito mais sutil de vender-lhe a idéia.

Observava enquanto o empresário colocava uma boa quantidade de frango no prato dela. Aquele velho ditado dizia: chega-se ao coração de um homem atra vés do estômago!

— Parece maravilhoso — disse, alegre.

Jake resmungou e sentou-se em um banco.

— Que tal alguns biscoitos?

— Biscoitos?

— Ou bolinhos. Será que Anne deixou alguns?

— Anna. Não, não deixou.

— Que chato. Se quiser esperar meia hora, posso preparar uma fornada em um instante.

Ramirez abaixava o olhar enquanto a mirava da cabeça aos pés.

— Você é tão boa cozinheira como costureira?

— Sou uma excelente cozinheira.

— Sim, bem, eu passo adiante. Mas até que pão não é má idéia. Deve haver algum naquela gaveta.

A moça encontrou o pão, uma pequena tigela, for rou-a com um guardanapo e arrumou as fatias, sobrepondo-as.

— Aqui. Como está?

— Maravilha. Agora, posso comer?

— Quer manteiga?

— O que eu quero é paz e tranqüilidade.

— Claro — respondeu, educadamente, embora quisesse jogar a caçarola na cabeça dele. Sentou-se no banco ao lado do tutor. Pegou uma garfada de frango, levando-a à boca.

— Delicioso. Você tem algum vinho? Um Châ-teau D'Este Zinfandel seria...

— Catarina... No seu caso, beber seria perigoso...

— No seu caso é sempre algo perigoso.

Decidiu ignorar o insulto.

— Você não está feliz em ser responsável por mim. E eu não estou feliz sendo sua pupila.

— Interessante. Temos algo em comum. — Não há saída. Você precisa de um marido. E temos pouco tempo para isso.

Catarina balançou a cabeça, concordando.

— Eu sei. Mas lembra do que disse antes? Sobre nossas culturas serem diferentes?

— Eu disse isso?

— Sim. Falávamos sobre os homens brasileiros e os americanos. Eu disse que os brasileiros engana vam as esposas, e você disse...

— Disse muitas coisas. Depois, beijei-a.

O silêncio tomou conta da sala. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram.

— Sim — disse Cat.

— Isso não vai mais acontecer. A moça o fitou.

— Por que não?

— Porque... — Jake observou aqueles olhos questionadores e compreendeu a razão por estar irritado.

— Porque é errado. Sou seu tutor. Meu dever é to mar conta do seu bem-estar.

— Meu bem-estar não será prejudicado se me beijar, certo?

Será que era tão ingênua? Ou estava jogando? Jake abaixou o olhar até a boca da moça, tão rosa, suave, doce. Ingênua ou não, o empresário tinha que ter mais cuidado ao lidar com a senhorita Mendes.

— Seu futuro marido não gostaria disso.

— Nem sei quem é.

— Vamos resolver esse problema o mais rápido possível.

— Como assim?

— Darei alguns telefonemas amanhã. Será o pri meiro passo. — Jake pegou na mão da garota. — Cat, vou encontrar um marido para você, e farei o melhor para ter certeza de que ele é uma boa escolha.

Catarina balançou a cabeça e a curvou. O cabelo caiu para a frente, escondendo-lhe o rosto, e o empre sário lutou contra o desejo de tocar os cachos suaves.

— Sei que não é o que quer, mas...

— Mas tem que ser feito.

— Sim. Quanto mais rápido aceitar que...

— Já aceitei.

— O quê?

— Aceitei o que tem que acontecer. Não há como escapar do testamento.

— Estou feliz em ouvir... Quero dizer, estou feliz que você finalmente...

Que diabos havia de errado com ele? Como não conseguia terminar uma frase? Claro que estava feliz em ouvir que a garota criara juízo. Tinha que casá-la. Não havia motivo para ficar irritado porque Catarina aceitara casar-se.

— Estou satisfeito que tenha mudado de idéia.

— Há somente algumas condições.

— Que condições?

— O que o testamento diz sobre eu continuar casa da? Quero dizer, por exemplo, suponha que eu me case e o meu marido morra. Não teria cumprido os termos do testamento? Não seria autorizada a reivin dicar minha herança?

— Pelo amor de Deus, Catarina, não pode estar falando sério! Acha que eu deixaria que você planejas se um assassinato?

— Planejar um...? — Cat riu. — Não estou falando em matar ninguém! Só queria a sua opinião sobre o que aconteceria se o meu casamento não durasse. Não queria usar a palavra D até saber qual seria sua opinião.

— A palavra D? — perguntou.

— Divórcio.

A moça se aproximou de forma que o cabelo dela foz cócegas no nariz do tutor. Os cachos eram suaves o cheiravam a baunilha. Podia sentir o perfume de ro sas também, talvez vindo da pele de Catarina. Seria difícil descobrir. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era colo car a boca no pescoço dela e saboreá-la.

— Oh, que surpresa, Jake! O conceito é conhecido aqui, certo?

— Conceito? O quê...? — Sim, claro. O divórcio é passatempo nacional.

— Ah, sim! Veja, o divórcio é aprovado no Brasil. Quer dizer, é legal. Mas, geralmente, são os maridos que dão início à ação, não as mulheres. Mesmo as sim, se você pertence a uma certa classe social, não é feio.

Jake cruzou os braços.

— Ok, vamos lá. Que tipo de conspiração está tramando?

— É simples. Você encontra um marido para mim. Disse que faria isso, certo?

— Certo. Bem, encontrar um marido para a senhorita Mendes seria fácil, considerando tudo — o dinheiro a aparência, a inocência dela. Que inferno, a inocência de Catarina. Isso era o que dificultaria. Não podia casá-la com qualquer um. A moça precisava de um ho mem especial, um que levaria tempo iniciando-a...

— ... está me ouvindo?

— Desculpe. O que disse?

— Disse que me casarei com o homem que esco lher. Mas antes, ele terá que concordar com algumas condições. Número um, assinar um documento legal renunciando ao direito à minha herança.

— Você vai herdar muito dinheiro, Catarina. Não acho...

— Se encontrar um marido digno para mim, e não precisará do meu dinheiro. Um homem rico, p exemplo, não vai me querer por causa do dinheiro, certamente, você pensou isso — ou ia me entregar a qualquer um?

A garota estava certa. Jake suspirou e balançou a cabeça, concordando.

— Ok. Precisamos de um homem com muito di nheiro. O que mais?

— Tem que concordar em permanecer nos Estados Unidos.

— Cat. Não sei se um brasileiro iria...

— Terceira condição, assinar documentos concor dando antes com um divórcio. Vou me casar com ele, herdar minha fortuna e, depois, pedir o divórcio. Simples, não?

— Simples. Mas por que um homem concordaria com tal plano? O que ganharia com isso? Se está pen sando em oferecer-lhe dinheiro para persuadi-lo a aceitar... Bem, se esse homem tem dinheiro suficiente para não querer o seu, por que veria o dinheiro como incentivo?

Essa era a forma do plano dela funcionar. Particu larmente, não gostava. Mas qual era a outra saída que tinha?

— Pensei nisso.

— E?

Catarina respirou fundo.

— Tem que se dar conta que eu sonho com minha herança há muito tempo.

— Entendo, mas...

— Não, Jake. Não pode entender. Não realmente. Meus pais morreram quando eu era muito nova. Meu tio — meu tutor — me colocou em um convento no dia seguinte ao funeral e nunca me tirou de lá. Nem nos feriados ou nas férias de verão ou nos fins de semana.

— Cat, deve ter sido horrível, mas...

— Não era horrível. Não o tempo todo. As irmãs eram boas comigo. Até fiz algumas amigas. Mas quando completaram 18 anos, foram embora. Atravessaram aqueles portões, da forma como sempre pensei que faria. Mas não fiz. Tinha que vê-las indo embora enquanto eu continuava por mais três infindáveis anos. A única coisa que não me dei xava enlouquecer era sonhar como seria quando eu saísse também.

O empresário pegou na mão da moça, apertando-a contra a dele.

— Cat, querida...

— Não vê? — lágrimas caíam — não posso passar o resto da minha vida em outra prisão.

— Já lhe disse, encontrarei um bom sujeito. Al guém que a faça feliz.

— Somente a liberdade me fará feliz. Pensei até em abrir mão da herança...

— Não vai fazer isso. Seus pais queriam que você tivesse o dinheiro.

— Eu sei, É o legado deles para mim. E também sei que pensavam estar fazendo a melhor coisa, mas... — a garota começou a chorar.

Jake a pôs no colo dele.

— Não chore. Querida, por favor, não. Darei um jeito.

Cat inclinou a cabeça para trás.

- Vai?

— Sim. Lembra daquele sujeito da embaixada brasileira? Vou ligar para ele amanhã, pedir que nos apresente a algumas pessoas. Dessa forma, controla rei de perto os homens que você conhecer. Terá tanto direito quanto eu a escolher o homem certo.

— Obrigada — sorriu por entre as lágrimas. Suspi rou profundamente e se encostou no tutor, a cabeça repousando no peito, perto do coração de Jake.

Catarina era tão quente, tão delicada! Tão perfu mada! Um beijo. Só um beijinho para tranqüilizá-la. Ergueu o rosto da moça até que estivesse no mesmo nível do dele e a beijou.

Era como se a beijasse um milhão de vezes antes. Sem hesitação. No segundo em que os lábios dos dois se encontraram, a garota suspirou, rendendo-se.

— Oh, Jake... sussurrou.

E tudo o que o empresário prometera a si mesmo sobre não beijá-la, fugiu-lhe da mente. Estava perdi do em meio ao gosto, ao perfume de Cat. Deslizou a língua pelos lábios da moça, e Catarina deu outro daqueles gemidinhos, colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço do empresário, enterrando os dedos no cabe lo dele da mesma forma que Jake segurava os dela — como se o mundo parasse.

Catarina sentou-se com uma perna de cada lado. As mãos do empresário embaixo do moletom. Oh, Deus, acertara. A garota estava sem sutiã.

Os seios eram maravilhosos para serem tocados. Perfeitos, quentes e sedosos. Os mamilos implora vam pelo calor da boca de Jake...

Levantando o moletom, abaixou a cabeça e beijou-lhe os seios. Beijava, sorvia, mordiscava, atormentando-a até a moça gritar de êxtase, soluçando o nome dele, e se mexendo de forma que os corpos se tocassem. Jake estava excitado. O corpo pulsava de desejo.

Havia camadas de roupas entre ambos, mas não importava. Sentia as coxas da garota tentando segu rá-lo firmemente, via a cegueira de paixão nos olhos dela, ouvia a respiração. Nada importava a não ser... essa mulher... esse momento... O empresário recuou.

— Jake? — Cat sussurrou.

Ramirez estremeceu, balançou a cabeça e sentou-a no outro banco. O rosto dele estava branco.

— Amanhã. A embaixada brasileira. Darei aquele telefonema, conseguirei alguns nomes...

— Jake... — Catarina o fitava, os olhos ilumina dos, a pele brilhante, os mamilos retesados embaixo do moletom.

— Me desculpe por tudo.

— Por favor, não se lamente.

O empresário tentou achar uma resposta, porém não encontrou nenhuma. Levantou-se do banco, diri gindo-se aporta.

— Verei você de manhã e...

— Jake? — interrompeu Cat.

O empresário parou. Respirou fundo. E soltou o ar bem devagar. Onde estava o poder de concentração quando realmente era preciso?

— Sim?

A pulsação de Cat martelava. Como poderia lhe dizer o resto agora, com o corpo ansiando por algo que realmente não entendia?

— Eu sou atraente, Jake?

— Catarina...

— Só me diga a verdade, OK? — a garota levantou-se do banco e caminhou em direção ao tutor. — Sou atraente?

— Sabe que é! — disse, rudemente.

— E nunca fui tocada. Sou virgem.

Será que a garota achava que o empresário não sa bia? Foi tudo o que o impediu de tomá-la há um mi nuto, de deixá-la nua, acariciar-lhe os quadris, enroscar aquelas pernas femininas na cintura dele.

— Qual é a questão?

— A questão é que o homem com quem me casarei será meu marido legalmente. Por um dia, uma sema na, um mês serei a esposa dele. E...

— E?

— E vou lhe dar o único presente que ele não pode comprar. Vou lhe dar minha virgindade — e você vai me ensinar como fazer isso.

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Que resposta daria um homem a uma mulher que dissera algo tão surpreendente?

Quase duas semanas depois, Jake sentou-se à es crivaninha, no escritório, ainda sem acreditar no que acontecera. Tinha um milhão de coisas para fazer — telefonemas, compromissos marcados, uma pilha de curtas à espera da assinatura dele. Mas como se concentrar?

Só conseguia pensar no que Cat lhe pedira naquela noite. Pegou um lápis, batendo-o de leve, despreocupadamente, na borda da escrivaninha enquanto recor dava da forma como a fitara. Pela primeira vez, não sabia o que dizer.

Jake? Vai me ensinar sobre sexo? Ou isso será um problema?

O lápis quebrou ao meio. Ramirez pegou outro, recomeçando a bater. A pergunta tinha sido ruim. O brilhantismo com que lidara com aquele pedido fora muita pior. Apontou o dedo para Catarina... E a man dou para o quarto.

O empresário se contorcia ao lembrar que a man dara ir para o quarto como se fosse uma criança em vez de uma mulher. Tudo o que Jake tinha a fazer era fechar os olhos e sentir Cat no colo dele, com as per nas abertas, o corpo da garota moldando-se ao do tu tor, os mamilos em sua língua, os gemidinhos enlouquecedores.

Não a tocara novamente. E Catarina não voltara a mencionar o plano maluco. Talvez porque não lhe dera chance. Chegava em casa todas as noites, dizia um "olá" educado e era só. Enquanto jantavam, o empresário lia, do princípio ao fim, qualquer coisa que colocasse na pasta antes de sair do escritório. Cat mantinha-se em silêncio. Ramirez imaginou que as refeições eram assim no convento, e estava bom des sa forma.

Quando o jantar acabava, dava uma desculpa, ia para o quarto e passava o resto da noite lá, vendo documentos, atualizando a correspondência...

Jake rodopiou a cadeira. A quem estava enganan do? Não fazia nada a não ser parecer que trabalhava, Olhava as paredes, a tela da TV, os jornais do dia qualquer coisa que pudesse desviar-lhe o pensamento da garota. E do que lhe pedira que fizesse.

Como poderia sugerir tal coisa? Comprometera-s a arranjar-lhe um marido, não em iniciá-la no sexo — embora tenha chegado perto de fazer isso. Mas agira corretamente nas últimas duas semanas. Não tocara em Cat. E mantivera a promessa de telefonar ao rapaz que conhecia na embaixada brasileira. Encontrou Lu cas para uns drinques, explicou a situação...

Bem, não tudo. Por que entrar em detalhes? Estava encarregado de encontrar o marido certo para a moça. A fortuna de Catarina e o futuro dele eram incertos. Cat queria "comprar" um divórcio, oferecendo a própria inocência ao homem que a desposasse.

Jake teve um estalo. Não dissera nada disso a Lu cas. Dissera somente que estava com a guarda de uma moça brasileira, conhecida da família, e queria apre sentá-la à comunidade brasileira, em Nova York.

— Qual a idade da moça? — Lucas perguntara. O empresário lhe respondeu prontamente.

— Há uma festa na embaixada na próxima sema na.

Jake sentiu um alívio.

— Maravilha!

— A moça não é muito atraente?

Ramirez olhara para Lucas. Tinham mais ou me nos a mesma idade. Lucas era alto, moreno e tinha uma reputação de conquistador.

— Se fosse bonita —- disse Lucas — talvez eu me interessasse. Mas aí você ficaria com a garota.

Jake levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou pelo escritório. Ficar com Catarina? Que idéia ridícula. A moça precisava de um marido. O empresário precisa va encontrar um para Cat. E se pensava que o tutor ia ensiná-la as coisas que homens e mulheres fa ziam na cama, estava maluca.

Ramirez virou-se, caminhando na direção contrá ria. Só lhe ensinaria a ser civilizada. Na noite em que a mandou ir para o quarto, a garota ficou com raiva, disse algo em português que ele imaginava ser me lhor deixar sem tradução e foi embora.

Uma mulher e uma gata selvagem. Foi nisso que se transformou a suposta moça recatada que estava sob sua guarda. Madre Elisabete desapareceria em uma nuvem de fumaça se visse agora a garota. Aquele pensamento, ao menos, o fez sorrir.

Há alguns dias, o empresário disse a Cat que a le varia junto para o trabalho porque assim poderia mandá-la às compras com a secretária dele. Cat res pondera com um olhar feroz, mas Ramirez ignorou a atitude mal-humorada da garota. Chegara a hora de substituir a versão sul-americana da pequena órfã por uma mulher pronta para encarar os desafios de Nova York.

Jake voltou a sentar-se, inclinou-se na cadeira e cruzou as mãos. A secretária apenas piscou quando o chefe apresentou Catarina como a filha de um conhe cido da família, brasileiro. A definição funcionara com Lucas. Então, por que não com Belle? Dissera que queria que a secretária levasse a moça a uma loja e a vestisse da cabeça aos pés.

Cat permanecera no centro da sala, braços cruza dos, olhos faiscando, mas não discutira. Talvez tives se se conscientizado de que as coisas que trouxera do convento não eram próprias para serem usadas em Manhattam.

— Um corte de cabelo? — a secretária perguntou.

— Nada de cortar cabelo.

Belle levantou as sobrancelhas. O chefe pigarreou e murmurou algumas palavras sobre a relação do cabelo comprido com a cultura brasileira. Uma mentira ridícula, mas serviu para livrá-lo do embaraço.

A verdade era que não suportava a idéia daquele cabelo longo se arrastando pelo chão. Toda noite, so nhava com Cat deitada na cama dele, bocas unidas, o cabelo espalhado em cima do travesseiro enquanto faziam amor...

— Que inferno! — disse Jake, levantando-se da cadeira novamente.

Belle trabalhara muito bem. Cat passou de linda a espetacular. Quando entrara na cobertura aquela noi te, a moça o cumprimentara à porta. Usava jeans, sapatos de salto. E, se o cabelo não ti nha sido cortado, então, alguém fizera algo porque os cachos estavam menos selvagens e mais sensuais. A expressão aborrecida desaparecera. Cat sorria.

-Como estou? — perguntou, rodopiando na frente dele.

Boa o suficiente para tomá-la nos braços e carregá-la para a cama.

— Está ótimo. Catarina, vou abrir mão do jantar. Esses relatórios...

— Preparei nosso jantar — a moça dissera quando o empresário se dirigiu às escadas.

— E Anna?

— Eu lhe disse que queria cozinhar essa noite. É um jantar típico brasileiro. Venha ver.

Foi quando o empresário notou um cheiro no ar que não lhe era familiar. Cat dissera rapidamente o nome de algo impronunciável e seu olhar demonstra va tanta esperança que Jake não teve coragem de re cusar.

Seguiu-a até a cozinha. A moça mergulhou uma colher de pau na panela e então, levou o talher à boca, de forma a assoprar o conteúdo fumegante. Vê-la assoprando aquela colher quase o derrubou.

— Agora, prove — disse. Ramirez conseguiu se controlar. Desviou o olhar, antes direcionado à boca de Cat, para a colher, que _a _moça deslizava por entre os lábios dele.

— O que é isso?

— Não gostou?

— Adorei. É diferente. Jake murmurou a mentira sobre o trabalho a fazer e foi embora.

Horas mais tarde, quando até mesmo a rua embaixo do apartamento dele se aquietara, o empresário escutou um som lânguido. Dissera a si mesmo que havia sido o vento, arrastando os arbustos desfolhados no terraço. Mas sabia que era Cat chorando. Seria por causa de sua reação à comida que a moça preparara? Duvidava.

Era mais provável que fosse em razão da recusa de Jake ao pedido de ajuda feito pela jovem. _O que aconteceria se eu fosse ao quarto dela agora e dissesse, Ok, quer que lhe ensine sobre sexo? Aqui está a lição número um._

Claro que não fez isso. Lições de sedução? Se pensava que o tutor lhe ensinaria o que homens e mulhe res faziam na cama, estava louca. Ramirez contava com pessoas, nas quais confiava, para ajudá-lo todo o tempo: contadores para lidarem com os impostos, ad vogados para redigirem contratos. Não seria melhor para Catarina aprender sobre sexo com um homem.

Jake deixou-se cair, novamente, na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha. Pegou um lápis, rolando-o entre os dedos. Havia muito o que lhe ensinar. Começaria com o básico. Como deixar um homem saber que ela estava interessada. Um sorrisinho. Um toque de mãos. Não! A moça era inocente...

Seria melhor começar com o que um homem faria. Dessa forma, nada que viesse seria surpresa. Estaria preparada para o que acontecesse. Podia fazer isso essa noite. Ir para casa, confrontar Cat, dizer-lhe que decidira atender ao pedido dela.

O empresário a conduziria ao quarto dele. Fecha ria a porta. Apagaria as luzes, deixaria apenas uma pequena iluminação para que visse o rosto da moça, e o que a agradava quando a tocasse.

Depois, iria despi-la, bem devagar, uma peça de roupa por vez. E quando Cat estivesse nua, quando tentasse se proteger do tutor, como certamente faria, Jake pegaria as mãos da moça, mantendo-as junto à dele. _Cat, _diria, _querida. Deixe-me olhá-la. Você tão bonita. Qualquer homem daria a alma para vê-la assim. Me diga o que a agrada, _diria.

Então, o empresário tocaria os seios da garota. Veria os mamilos se enrijecerem. Os lábios da jovem soprariam um sussurro de excitação. Ramirez cobri ria os seios dela com as mãos, depois, os tocaria com a língua como fizera naquela noite na cozinha. Cat tremeria de desejo, mas ainda haveria medo no olhar. _Gosta disso? _perguntaria. E a garota responderia afir mativamente.

Ramirez se ajoelharia na frente da jovem, acariciando-lhe a barriga. Escutaria a respiração de Cat enquanto colocava as mãos nos quadris dela, trazendo-a para mais perto. _Oh, Jake, _a moça diria. E o em presário sussurraria, beijando-a intimamente.

Depois, a tomaria nos braços e a carregaria até a cama, deitando-a em lençóis suaves. Tiraria a própria roupa, observaria a moça ficar com os olhos bem libertos quando o visse nu pela primeira vez.

_Jake ? _— sussurraria. _Shh, Não vou machucá-la. _O empresário a tomaria contra si, acariciando-a, acalmando-a. E, finalmente, quando estivesse relaxada, Ramirez pegaria a mão da moça, beijando-lhe a pal ma. Então, a conduziria até o peito, deixando que Cat sentisse a pele dele, deixando-a medir a batida acele rada do coração.

_Não há nada do que ter medo, Catarina. _Aquela língua apareceria, tocando o lábio de uma forma que o deixaria louco. Jake se forçaria a manter-se quieto enquanto a moça passava uma das mãos sobre o cor po dele, sentindo o calor da pele, a suavidade do ca belo do peito, a barriga lisa do empresário.

Depois, Cat hesitaria, os olhos repletos de perguntas. Ramirez tomaria uma das mãos a moça, movendo-a gentilmente para baixo. Rangeria os dentes diante do desejo de mergulhar profundamente naque le corpo feminino enquanto a garota o tocava intima mente.

Cat diria o nome de Jake, dessa vez com desejo. E o tutor colocaria as mãos no redor do rosto dela, beijando-a. Deixaria que a língua entrasse nas profunde zas doces da boca da moça. E quando Catarina come çasse a se mexer indo de encontro ao empresário, Ramirez diria: _Sim, querida. Isso é estar com um homem._

Então, a tocaria. Procuraria pela doçura escondida por entre as coxas da moça. Escutaria Cat gritar com paixão enquanto o empresário procurava pelo broto que florescera somente para ele. Ramirez a beijaria ali até que Catarina se contorcesse nos braços dele. E quando a garota estivesse perdida, soluçando o nome de Jake, e implorando para que a tomasse... Aí então, o tutor a tomaria realmente, gemendo enquanto sen tia o calor de Cat.

_Um estalo. _As duas metades do lápis voaram pela sala. Nada daquilo poderia acontecer. Tirar a virgin dade de Catarina seria arruiná-la. Destruiria o plano da moça!

Meu Deus! Jake levantou-se, virando-se em dire ção à janela. Inclinou-se e encostou a testa no vidro frio. O que estava fazendo? Era um homem, já não era mais garoto, passara da fase de jogos de fantasia sexual. Por que recorrer à imaginação, se existia algo real disponível?

Pegou o telefone e apertou a tecla do ramal da se cretária.

— Belle, ligue para a senhorita Vickers. Diga que vou apanhá-la para jantar, às sete e meia.

— Senhorita Vickers?

O chefe percebeu o tom de surpresa na voz de Bel le. Não podia culpá-la. Mal falara com Samantha desde que retornara do Rio. E tinha sido a moça quem telefonara.

— Sim, senhorita Vickers.

— E se ela já tiver compromisso?

Era uma repreensão? Sinceramente, não tinha im portância.

— Não terá — disse, com a arrogância de um ho mem que nunca tivera o menor problema em atrair mulheres. — Depois, ligue para aquele lugar que eu iria levá-la da última vez.

— Sebastian's?

— Isso. Faça uma reserva para as oito horas.

— Sim, senhor.

Sebastian's era o local da moda, um restaurante bonito para quem gosta de ver expostos tubos de co bre, encanamento de ferro fundido, vigas de aço e cabos elétricos. A música era alta e agitada. As mesas estavam lotadas com pessoas bonitas e importantes.

Samantha estava formidável. Todos os homens do salão a observaram entrar de braço dado com Jake. Iodos os homens a observavam cada vez que ria das piadas do empresário, jogava para trás a cabeleira comprida, em tom castanho avermelhado, e se incli nava para a frente mostrando o decote.

Entretanto, as piadas de Ramirez eram pouco con vincentes. Assim como a conversa dele. Jake só pen sava em Catarina, e em como a moça ficara abatida quando disse que sairia.

— Com uma mulher?

— Sim. Mas não ficará aqui sozinha. Liguei e pedi a Anna que ficasse.

— Não preciso de babá.

Cat deu as costas, e o relógio indicava que o em presário tinha menos de quarenta minutos para tomar uma chuveirada, trocar de roupa e chegar à casa de Samantha. E agora estava com Sam. Ou quase isso, considerando as olhadelas que dava no relógio.

— ...quer me dizer, Jake?

— Me desculpe. Não ouvi o que disse.

— Não está prestando a menor atenção em mim!

— Me desculpe. Problemas nos negócios. Sabe como é.

— Não sei como é. Como poderia? Não liga há se manas. Onde você estava?

— Sam...

— É um jantar de despedida? Porque se é, se está terminando comigo...

— Não é isso. Tenho estado... ocupado.

— Ocupado fazendo o quê?

Olhou para a moça. Sam era sofisticada. Talvez pudesse ajudá-lo a calcular a melhor forma de lidar com uma mulher que, há duas semanas, vivia em um convento.

— Uma pessoa morreu.

— Oh, Jake...

— Ninguém que eu conhecesse. Somente alguém com quem tenho uma ligação. É complicado, mas o mais importante é que fiquei encarregado de uma res ponsabilidade difícil.

— Que responsabilidade?

— Tenho que apresentar uma moça à sociedade. À sociedade brasileira.

— Aqui? Em Nova York?

— Sim.

Sam franziu as sobrancelhas. Ou teria franzido, se não fosse o botox. Botox, na idade dela? O empresá rio não teria ficado surpreso. Cat nunca faria isso. Assim como tinha certeza de que nunca passaria meia hora se maquiando como Sam fizera hoje à noite...

—Jake?

— Sim, desculpe.

— Perguntei quantos anos essa menina tem.

— Tem... Sabe do que mais? Não vamos nos chatear falando dela. Que tal uma sobremesa? Sei que você está sempre contando as calorias, mas...

— Quantos anos tem ela?

— Não é exatamente uma criança.

— Uma adolescente?

— Não...

— Então, quantos anos ela tem, afinal?

— Acabou de completar vinte e um anos.

— É uma mulher?

— Sim; mais ou menos.

— E como é?

— Oh, não sei. Um metro e setenta mais ou me nos...

— É bonita?

— Acho que sim.

— E onde a mantém?

Onde estava o garçom? Para o inferno com a so bremesa. Jake queria a conta. Queria ar fresco. Que ria arrancar a própria língua.

— Se quer saber onde Cat está...

— Cat?

— Catarina. Está lá em casa.

Depois do longo silêncio, Jake jurou ter visto Samantha soltar as garras.

— Encantador. Tem uma mulher vivendo com você, e está aqui jantando comigo...

— Não está " vivendo" comigo.

— Não é de estranhar que eu tenha passado a últi ma hora falando sozinha.

— Vá com calma, Sam.

— Devo ir com calma?

— Olha o que diz...

A moça empurrou a cadeira para trás.

— Quero ir embora!

— Não terminamos nosso...

— Terminamos tudo. E pensar no tempo que des perdicei com você!

— Ei...

— Desperdicei meu tempo com um homem fingi do, que leva a amante para dentro de casa.

— Ela não é minha amante. E nunca lhe prometi nada, Sam. Sabe disso.

— Se está pensando em transformar essa história em uma relação a três, esqueça!

— Uma relação a... Do que está falando?

— Faça um favor a nós dois. Vá para casa, para a sua brasileirinha.

A moça passou pelo empresário, indo em direção à porta. Jake tirou diversas notas de dentro da carteira c as deixou em cima da mesa. Depois, correu atrás dela. Na calçada, pegou em um dos braços de Sam.

— Catarina não é minha amante! Sabe que nunca a teria convidado para sair hoje à noite se tivesse algo com a garota.

A raiva desapareceu dos olhos de Sam.

— Sei. Ela é apenas uma garota de sorte, sua cole ga de apartamento...

— Droga, não é!

Um táxi apareceu. Sam livrou-se de Jake, correu e entrou no táxi. O empresário só tivera tempo de ir atrás dela e dar uma nota ao motorista antes que o carro partisse. Observou-o até virar a esquina. De pois, pegou o celular e começou a ligar para o próprio motorista, mas mudou de idéia.

Caía uma chuvinha fina. Ramirez levantou a gola do casaco, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou devagar. Sam entendera errado. Devia-lhe um pedido de desculpas por não prestar atenção nela essa noite.

Não estava com o pensamento fixo em Cat, ou na quela fagulha de dor nos olhos da garota quando lhe dissera que ia sair. Não passara a noite se perguntan do o que ela estava fazendo, se estava pensando nele...

Que inferno. Fizera tudo errado. Catarina Mendes não lhe pertencia. Amanhã, o empresário a tiraria de lá. Arranjaria tudo para que a moça ficasse em um hotel.

Hoje à noite, pensou, apressando o passo, teria uma conversa séria com Cat. Faltavam poucos dias para a festa na embaixada. Teriam que traçar alguns planos. Precisava encontrar um marido brasileiro, digno, para Cat. Encontraria, ao menos, dois candida tos. A garota escolheria o que preferisse. Então, es queceria esse absurdo, contataria o advogado de En rique e lhe diria para contar-lhe quem eram seus ir mãos. Somente isso importava. Quando chegou ao prédio onde morava, o empresário estava quase sor rindo.

Jogou as chaves na mesa de mármore perto da porta, e se encontrou em meio a um tornado. Ouvia vozes no andar superior, o barulho de coisas caindo no chão.

— Anna? Cat? — nenhum sinal, a adrenalina cor ria pelas veias. Largou o casaco em uma cadeira e su biu as escadas.— Cat! — gritou.

Anna saiu do quarto de hóspedes, retorcendo as mãos.

— Oh, senhor Ramirez, graças a Deus!

— O que aconteceu? Onde está Catarina?

_Uma batida de porta! _A garota estava no quarto de vestir. Virou-se em direção ao tutor, as maçãs do ros to rosadas, o cabelo nos olhos e os braços repletos de sapatos e bolsas. Antes que o empresário imaginasse o que estava acontecendo, um par de sapatos tombou da pilha e caiu, batendo no chão. Deviam ser esses os dons que ouvira lá embaixo.

— Cat? O que está acontecendo?

— A senhorita Mendes vai sair — respondeu Anna.

— Sair? — Jake deu outro passo em direção ao quarto. Parecia destruído. Vestidos e pequenas peças de seda, as quais o tutor não queria olhar muito, jogadas em cima da cama. Jóias espalhadas pela cômoda, todas fora das caixas. — Ir aonde?

- Alguém telefonou, senhor. Eu estava fazendo o jantar...

— E atendi ao telefone. Pensei que fosse você, mas não era. Era um homem chamado Lucas.

Jake virou-se para Anna e sorriu.

- Obrigado. Pode ir para casa agora.

- Posso ficar mais um pouco...

— Pode ir para casa — pegou a carteira e lhe deu dinheiro. — Peça ao porteiro para chamar um táxi para você.

Anna balançou a cabeça, concordando. Ramirez esperou até ouvir o barulho da porta da frente fechan do. Então, pigarreou e virou-se para Catarina.

— O que Lucas disse?

— Pediu para falar com você. Expliquei que não estava em casa. Ele, pensando que eu era Anna, disse que havia uma festa hoje à noite, algo de última hora. E se você quisesse ir e levar sua brasileira, carente...

— Cat, não é como parece.

— Levar a mocinha para quem tentava arranjar um marido e se livrar da responsabilidade...

— Juro que nunca disse...

— Vou a essa festa!

— Não hoje. Há uma festa na embaixada na próxi ma semana, e...

— Encontrarei um marido sem a sua ajuda, e vou livrá-lo dessa responsabilidade.

— Nunca disse...

— Saia do meu quarto, por favor. Quero terminar de me arrumar.

— Não quero que vá. Não está pronta.

— E por quê? Não voltara para casa preparado a lhe dizer que era hora das coisas começarem a acontecer? Cat tinha roupas; Lucas tinha os contatos. Mas...

— Vou e ponto final.

- Iremos juntos.

- Prefiro ir sozinha. Terá que passar por cima de mim para fazer isso. Catarina ia protestar. Mas, ao fitar Jake, mudou de idéia. O tutor falava sério.

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

O gostinho de liberdade era uma coisa maravilhosa.

Catarina passara anos se perguntando como seria se arrumar, sair, dançar, rir e flertar. Nada que imagi nara era tão emocionante quanto a realidade.

Durante o trajeto até o centro da cidade, Jake mur murara que a boate era pequena e lotada. O tutor es tava errado. O lugar tinha vida. Cat adorou o lugar. O DJ, a música, as luzes e, principalmente, algo chama do caipirinha.

Tudo era maravilhoso. Catarina estava feliz ao ver que o vestido, que comprara com Belle, lhe caíra bem. Jake não gostara — era muito curto. Porém, to dos os homens gostaram de vê-la com aquele vestido. Isso fez com que a moça se sentisse bem.

Quem se importava com o que Jake pensava com tantos olhares de admiração vindo ao encontro dela? O tutor nem a convidara para dançar. Não tinha im portância. Os homens aqui eram quentes, principal mente, Lucas Estero — alto, moreno e cheiroso. Lucas era esplêndido. Talvez não tanto quanto Jake, mas o suficiente.

Lucas ficou surpreso ao conhecê-la.

— Essa é Catarina? — perguntara ao empresário.

— É — Cat retrucara, antes que o tutor respondes se.

Lucas sorriu. Então, beijou uma das mãos da moça, e disse-lhe que era uma das mulheres mais lin das que já vira — em português, claro.

Desde então, Cat não falara mais com Jake. O em presário puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se à mesa e ficou de braços cruzados, calado, observando-a.

Cat deixaria o tutor notar que Lucas não pensava que ela fosse uma criança idiota. Estero apresentou-a us pessoas, mas mantivera o braço ao redor da cintura da moça. A princípio, Catarina não gostara porque parecia muito íntimo. Mas, com o passar da noite, a garota dançava, ria e bebia aquelas deliciosas e doces misturas enquanto Jake permanecia sentado, com um olhar ameaçador.

Não precisava que Jake prestasse atenção nela. Ti nha Lucas — alto, atraente e solteiro. Logo lhe per guntara isso.

— Claro que sou solteiro. Que tipo de homem acha que sou? — perguntou Estero, sorrindo.

O tipo para casar, pensou. Mas não dissera isso. Era cedo demais para contar a Lucas do que precisa, e para saber se era o homem certo para o plano. Mesmo que não fosse, havia outros ali, brasileiros, jovens e atraentes. Não tanto quanto Jake, claro, mas...

Mas quem se importava? Jake não tinha nada a ver com a vida de Cat, exceto a obrigação de encontrar-lhe um marido digno. O tutor deixou claro que era so mente isso que queria. A moça pedira a Ramirez para lhe ensinar sobre homens e sexo, mas o empresário não fez nada disso.

Tudo o que fizera era deixar claro que a moça era um fardo do qual queria se livrar. Foi por isso que a mandara fazer compras com a secretária dele, telefo nara para Lucas, e fizera com que Cat soubesse que estava envolvido com uma mulher...

— Você está bem?

Catarina piscou. Lucas a olhava, de cima para bai xo, de uma forma que Jake nunca fizera, como se a garota fosse o centro do mundo.

— Estou bem. Só com um pouco de sede.

— Gostou das caipirinhas, hein? Não lhe disse que gostaria? — sorriu Lucas.

Há uma hora, Cat perguntara a Lucas o que era cai pirinha.

— Estou perplexo! Uma carioca que não sabe o que é uma caipirinha? — Lucas beijara-lhe uma das mãos. — Espere aqui. Vou ao bar.

Cat esperou. Enquanto fazia isso, olhou de relance para Jake. O que havia de errado com o tutor? Não sa bia se divertir? Não podia sentir a música? Não podia ver o que Lucas via? Que a moça parecia linda e so fisticada no vestido vermelho de seda, e nos novos sapatos de salto alto? Será que o empresário não queria dizer a Lucas para se afastar, de que somente ele tinha o direito de rir e dançar com a jovem?

— Aqui está, querida. Beba.

A moça sorriu, pegou o copo que o rapaz segurava c bebeu até a última gota. — Delicioso. Posso beber outro?

— Em um minuto — Lucas disse. O rapaz pegou o copo vazio, colocando-o em cima de uma mesa. De pois, conduziu-a à pista de dança para um samba. Co locou a mão nas costas dela e começaram a dançar. Era maravilhoso. Cat jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Lucas.

— Adoro essa dança!

— Você dança como se tivesse nascido com a mú sica do nosso povo no sangue — disse, lançando um olhar que a deixou sem ar.

O samba deu lugar a um ritmo mais lento e sen sual.

— É um tango — Lucas explicou, puxando-a para mais perto. — Não é uma dança brasileira, mas muito parecida.

— Não sei como...

— Relaxe. Sinta como eu me movimento, e seu corpo lhe dirá o resto.

Cat podia senti-lo — o peito, as coxas... — Tudo bem — Lucas murmurou ao ouvido da moça. — Deixe ir e sinta o ritmo.

A moça viu que o empresário continuava observando-a, a fisionomia rígida. Por quê? Deveria estar encantado com o fato de Lucas os ter convidado essa noite, de parecer ter se interessado por ela. Quanto mais cedo Jake se livrasse da garota, melhor. Deixara isso absolutamente claro. Talvez estivesse de mau humor porque discutira com a mulher que levara para jantar. Do contrário, por que teria voltado para casa tão cedo?

Cat não gostava de pensar em Jake com uma mu lher. Não que fosse idiota o suficiente para pensar que não havia mulheres na vida do empresário. Mas não podia deixá-las de lado até que não estivesse mais envolvido com ela?

— Querida — Lucas sussurrou — relaxe.

Que erro cometera, pedindo a Jake para ser o professor dela. Reagira como se houvesse lhe pedido para ensiná-la sobre higiene dental. Será que a resposta dela naquela noite tinha sido tão ruim? O tutor parecia gostar do que estavam fazendo...

Oh, Deus. Talvez tivesse se excedido. Será que ti nha sido muito...? Como uma mulher deveria se com portar, quando um homem...

— Querida? Está se divertindo?

— Oh, está maravilhoso!

— Tenho a sensação de que Jake a tem mantido trancada.

— Está certo.

— Bem, não pode mais fazer isso.

A música trocou novamente. Dessa vez, para algo mais lento e suave. Lucas posicionou a mão na base da coluna da moça enquanto giravam em um pequeno círculo. O salão começou a girar também.

— Oh, estou tonta.

— Provavelmente, está com sede depois de toda essa dança — disse, com voz rouca. Afastou-se, man tendo o braço ao redor da moça enquanto a conduzia para o bar.

— Precisa de outra caipirinha.

— O que ela precisa é de uma xícara de café e as pirina.

Cat ergueu o olhar. Jake estava em pé, à frente de les, o rosto sombrio.

— Não quero café nem aspirina. Quero outra caipi...

— Não. Vamos para casa.

Casa? Ramirez iria para o quarto dele enquanto a moça iria para o de hóspedes?

- Não quero ir para casa. Estou me divertindo.

— Ela está se divertindo — disse Lucas. — E posso ver que você não está. Vá para casa, Jake. Tomarei conta de Catarina.

— Sim, claro... Estamos indo embora — disse Lucas , tomando a moça pelo braço.

— Não fale sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui — disse Cat, irritada. — Não estou indo embora.

- Lucas não quer que eu vá para casa ainda, não é?

— A opinião de Lucas não vale nada — resmun gou Jake. — Se estou dizendo que vai embora, você vai.

— Não vou! Lucas, diga a esse homem que ele não controla a minha vida.

— Ouviu a senhorita? — perguntou Lucas.

— Contei o porquê de Cat estar em Nova York co migo, não é Estero? Ela está a procura de um marido!

— Jake, não é hora para...

— O sujeito deve ser brasileiro, qualificado e rico. E solteiro, claro. Certo, Cat?

Lucas ficou estranho.

— E verdade? — falava com Catarina, mas foi Jake quem respondeu.

— Verdade absoluta. E você está qualificado, atende a todas as categorias.

Que raiva! Por que Jake estava fazendo isso? Era primeira vez que Cat se divertia — Lucas, a música, os deliciosos drinques...

— Ela perguntou se eu era solteiro — disse Lucas a Jake. — Mas nunca disse que...

— Tenho certeza que não — retrucou Jake. Cat estava odiando aquilo tudo.

— Hora de dizer boa noite, Catarina.

— Cretino! — Catarina gritou.

— Olhe a linguagem — disse Jake cinicamente. — O que madre Elisabete pensaria?

— Me solte! — exigia Cat, batendo nas costas do tutor enquanto este a puxava em direção à porta.

Pessoas riam, desviavam-se, deixavam-no passar. Ramirez a arrastava pelo caminho. Parou ao lado da mesa que ocupara, pegou o casaco de Cat, e reassu mi u a marcha pela boate em direção à rua.

A chuva se transformara em neve. Catarina nunca vira neve antes, exceto em um filme antigo.

— Vista o casaco — ordenou Jake.

— Não aceito ordens suas!

— Vista o casaco — resmungou. — Se pegar uma pneumonia, acabará tendo que ficar na minha vida por mais algumas semanas. Então, me ajude e eu...

— Você o quê? Estamos presos um ao outro!

A garota estava certa, mesmo que não quisesse ouvir aquilo. E onde estava Dario? Telefonara para o motorista assim que vira o que Lucas pretendia fazer. Mas imaginara ser o show de Catarina, era ela quem procurava um marido.

Havia um limite para um homem aceitar ver uma sedução tão ofensiva. Lucas, com aquele sorriso fal so, servia bebidas à Cat que pareciam leves mas eram fortes. Ensinava a garota a dançar somente para tê-la nos braços, acariciando-a. Estero não tinha o direito de lazer nada daquilo porque Cat pertencia a...

— Senhor Ramirez?

Rapidamente, Jake virou-se. O carro estava no meio-fio. O motorista parou perto da porta do carona ela estava aberta.

— Ande Cat — disse.

— Não aceito ordens — o protesto dela terminou em um grito quando Jake a pegou, e a jogou lá dentro, sem cerimônia. Depois, entrou, sentando-se ao lado da jovem. Cruzou os braços, e fechou os ouvidos aos nomes que Cat dissera durante todo o trajeto até em casa.

Uma boa coisa de se ter uma cobertura bem alta, em um prédio elegante na Quinta Avenida, era a ga rantia de se ter uma vista maravilhosa mesmo no in verno.

Às duas e vinte da madrugada, vestindo um con junto de moleton, Jake permanecia no terraço, com uma xícara de café fumegante nas mãos. A neve, envolvendo o parque em um manto branco, havia para do de cair. A vista era bonita.

O empresário ainda estava chateado. Cometera di versos erros essa noite. Começando por perder a cal ma quando chegou em casa e encontrou Catarina se arrumando para sair. E quando percebeu que Lucas estava interessado nela.

Estero era um canalha. E, em vez de puxá-lo pelo colarinho, e ensinar-lhe uma lição sobre como tratar uma mulher, jovem e inocente, descontara em Cat. Errara e muito. Levá-la à boate, entregá-la a Lucas tinha sido como deixar um cordeiro em uma jaula com um leão faminto. O problema era que ela não sabia o básico sobre lidar com um homem como Lucas. Como a moça poderia? Foi por isso que pedira a Jake que a ajudasse.

Jake terminou o café, colocou a xícara no chão e se encostou no parapeito. Dera as costas ao pedido dela, e veja o que acontecera. OK, não queria ensiná-la como fazer amor. Mas, ainda assim, poderia ter sentido e conversado com a garota. Poderia ter lhe explicado sobre os fatos da vida. Como os homens podiam mentir e parecer sinceros. Como podiam parecer amigáveis e inofensivos. Como podiam fazê-la rir. Quan do, todo o tempo, tudo o que queriam era levá-la para a cama.

Poderia ter dançado com Cat em vez de deixar Lucas ensinar-lhe como era se sentir nos braços de um homem. Poderia ter sido o homem que a fez rir. Gostava do jeito como a garota ria.

Naquela noite, quando Cat lhe pedira para ensiná-la sobre sexo, Jake deveria ter concordado. Poderia tê-la levado para a cama, se perdido nela, feito amor até que a garota suspirasse de prazer e compreendesse que o toque de uma mão masculina...

— Jake?

Virou-se. Cat estava em pé, no vão da porta, mas o sussurro suave não tinha nada a ver com paixão. Es tava enrolada em um roupão; o rosto pálido e brilhan te devido ao suor apesar do frio.

— Cat?

— Jake, vou... — o empresário a tomou nos braços e a carregou até o banheiro, não havia tempo a perder.

— OK — disse, segurando-a enquanto a jovem se curvava sobre o vaso sanitário. — Tudo bem, queri da.

A garota estava muito mal, mas se sentiria melhor assim que o estômago se livrasse da cachaça das caipirinhas. Quando terminou, o empresário lhe deu água e secou-lhe o rosto. Depois, carregou-a até o quarto, sentando-a na beira da cama.

Cat tremia de frio. Estava ensopada de suor.

— Tem que trocar suas roupas.

— Estou péssima. Meu estômago e minha cabeça doem.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la a trocar essa roupa molhada Vou trazer algo que vai fazer com que se sinta melhor.

— Promete?

— Juro — beijou-a na testa, foi até o armário da j vem e deu uma busca por lá. Encontrou uma camisa longa, de flanela, em uma das gavetas, e a trouxe.

— Vamos, querida. Levante-se para que eu possa tirar-lhe esse roupão.

Coma ajuda de Jake, a moça levantou-se. Desfez o laço do roupão e perguntou a si onde Belle a levara para comprar algo tão feio.

Cat murmurou algo.

— O que, querida?

— Disse que sei que esse roupão é horrível, porque foi que...

— Ah, entendi. Foi você quem o fez.

— Sim. E sempre me fez sentir melhor quando estava doente, ou triste. Idiotice, não? Jake sentiu um nó na garganta. - Não é uma idiotice — respondeu, imaginando-a no convento, sozinha e desesperada.

Cat balançou quando o roupão caiu. Jake colocou n braço ao redor dela. A moça suspirou, inclinou-se, unido contra o tutor.

Querida. Precisa tirar essa camisola e vestir uma que esteja seca. OK. A cor começara a voltar ao rosto da jovem, mas os olhos permaneciam fechados. Devo ajudá-la? Sim.

Levante os braços. Um pouco mais alto... Maravilha.

Maravilha? Era o inferno. Fez o melhor que podia, manteve os olhos fixos em um ponto no espaço, mas tinha que dar uma olhada nela para fazer com que a camisola passasse pela cabeça da jovem, para que os braços entrassem nas mangas. E Deus, Cat era tão bo nita! Mas não sentira paixão ou desejo ao olhar para a garota. Sentiu...

— OK. Hora de ir para a cama.

Cat caiu. O tutor a levantou, carregou-a até a cama e afastou as cobertas. Começou a deitá-la, e então, lembrou. Os lençóis e os travesseiros estavam, provavelmente, úmidos.

— Querida? Pode ficar acordada enquanto troco roupa de cama? Sente-se aqui. Voltarei com roupas de cama limpas, e uma bebida que vai fazer com q se sinta melhor.

— Mmm — sussurrou, abraçando-o. Jake gelou com Cat nos braços, tão frágil, vulnerável. Virou o rosto, os lábios dele tocaram o cabelo jovem, e o empresário fechou os olhos.

— Tudo isso é minha culpa — murmurou. — Me desculpe, querida. Não deveria tê-la abandonado.

A jovem suspirou novamente. Um último toque suave da boca de Jake e então a deitaria... Exceto que Cat não seria capaz de sentar ali enquanto o empresário fosse buscar a roupa de cama no armário, e à cozinha buscar os ingredientes para a mistura da qual lembrava dos tempos de faculdade.

Cat poderia dormir na cama dele. Jake ficaria sofá do quarto. Lá a jovem estaria quente e segura.

Carregou-a do quarto de hóspedes até a suíte principal. Sentou-a na beira da cama, ajoelhou-se à frente da moça e apertou-lhe as mãos.

- Fique acordada, OK? Só mais alguns minutos, tente fazer isso por mim?

Correu até a cozinha, fez a bebida que iria curá-la. Voltou, a garota estava caída em meio aos travesseiros.

-Não ainda, Bela Adormecida! — sentou-se perto dela, levando uma bebida horrorosa aos lábios dela. — Beba.

Ela engoliu, abrindo os olhos.

- Ugh!

- Eu sei, querida, mas vai fazer com que se sinta melhor. Prometo.

A jovem o olhou. Então, a moça deixou ele lhe desse o resto da bebida. Confiava nele.

- OK. Terminou. Agora, deite-se. Cubra-se. Feche os olhos...

-Desculpe... Não queria irritá-lo.

- Quem lamenta sou eu. Nunca deveria tê-la deixado sozinha com Lucas. Pode me perdoar?

Mais lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto da moça que fechou olhos e virou-se.

- A culpa é minha. Você disse para não ir. Deveria ter te escutado.

- Quero que durma um pouco. Vai fazer isso por mim? Podemos conversar de manhã.

— Tudo bem.

— Boa garota. — Se precisar de mim...

— Não vá.

— Não vou longe. Estarei no quarto ao lado. Cat abriu os olhos, fitou-o e colocou os braços ao

redor do pescoço dele.

— Fique comigo, Jake. Por favor.

— Querida... a jovem adormecera.

Jake fez o que quisera fazer desde que chegaram a Nova York. Ficou embaixo das cobertas e a tomou nos braços. A moça suspirou, encostando-se nele. Ramirez ficou maravilhado por tê-la exatamente da quela forma. Juntos, corações batendo como se fossem um, dormiram até o amanhecer quando um sus surro despertou o empresário. Era Cat, fitando-o e di zendo o nome dele.

— Jake — sussurrava.

— Cat — disse, rouco, e a beijou.

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Talvez o beijo de Jake fizesse parte do sonho de Cat.

As imagens desapareciam gradualmente, mas Cat lembrava o suficiente para saber que sonhara que estava nos braços do tutor, na cama dele.

A moça tocou o rosto de Ramirez. Alisou o cabelo do empresário, afastando-o da testa e sussurrou o nome dele.

A intimidade da cama, os beijos, fizeram com que ela ficasse confiante e pedisse mais.

- Querida, não é uma boa idéia. Não deveria tê-la beijado. Não deveria tê-la trazido para a minha cama. Mas estava doente e eu a queria por perto, onde pu desse cuidar de você.

- Não fez isso o tempo todo. Quero dizer, não cuidou de mim.

— Tenho sido terrível com você. Tirei você da escola sem nenhuma explicação. Fiz com que viajasse para os Estados Unidos. Ignorei-a aqui, agindo como se odiasse tê-la por perto quando a verdade era...

- Qual era a verdade?

Qual? Era um homem que vinha percorrendo um caminho certo; Catarina aparecera e mudara tudo.

Virará a vida dele de cabeça para baixo e o empresá rio reclamara disso com ela, consigo mesmo. Dissera que a garota era um fardo.

A verdade era que Cat era a melhor coisa que já lhe acontecera. Era mais do que sonhara encontrar, e tal vez a moça nunca fosse dele.

— A verdade é que você é maravilhosa — e eu a quis desde a primeira noite no Rio.

— Então, faça amor comigo. O empresário pegou na mão da moça, beijando-lhe a palma.

— Não posso.

— Mas acabou de dizer... O tutor a silenciou com um beijo tão profundo que a garota tremia ao final.

— Eu a quero mais do que tudo que já quis em mi nha vida. Mas não posso tirar sua virgindade. Seria errado.

— Seria certo — disse Cat, e ao dizer aquelas pa lavras, soubera a verdade. Amava Ramirez com toda a força do coração. — Jake, não vê? Fazer amor com você será a única coisa que terei para me lembrar quando não estivermos mais juntos.

Ramirez respirou fundo, e tentou fechar os ouvidos ao que a garota dizia. Em vez disso, abraçou-a novamente contra o peito, mantendo-a perto, embalando-a... Então, gemeu e a beijou com toda a emoção que mantivera escondida de Cat, dele mesmo. Me diga do que gosta quando a toco... Qualquer coisa que faça.

A garota jogou a cabeça para trás quando ele a beijou no pescoço. Catarina tinha gosto de mel, e o perfume dela deixava Jake louco. Delirou ao passar um dos dedos sobre o contorno de um dos mamilos embaixo do tecido de algodão da camisola. Então, beijou-o.

Ela gemia de prazer. Seus dedos acariciavam o cabeço de Ramirez enquanto a moça se curvava. O corpo queimava. Os seios formigavam. Podia sentir um líquido quente por entre as coxas. Queria sentir as mãos de Jake ali, entre as pernas dela.

O empresário deslizou uma das mãos por baixo da camisola. Cat agarrou-lhe a mão. Oh, Jake...

A mão dele ficou parada. A moça sentiu o corpo todo tremer.

Querida, se quer que eu pare agora, me diga.

- Não pare. Quero que me toque em todos os lugares. Eu preciso!

O pedido em tom de sussurro atingiu o empresário como uma chama. Jake colocou as mãos no rosto dela e a beijou intensamente. Havia pequenos botões na parte da frente da camisola. Ao vesti-la, não lidara com todos aqueles botões, colocara-a por cima, pela cabeça. Não ia considerar os botõezinhos agora também. Jake prendeu os dedos na recatada gola da ca misola e a abriu, rasgando-a até a cintura. Depois, abaixou a cabeça, beijando-lhe os seios.

Catarina enlouqueceu nos braços do homem. A ca beça da garota agitava-se no travesseiro; o cabelo deslizava como seda. Quantas vezes o empresário imaginara isso? Cat na cama dele, sussurrando seu nome enquanto faziam amor?

Manteve os olhos no rosto da moça enquanto cobria os seios dela com as mãos. Cat gemia. Era tão bonita. E dele! Jake beijava-a na boca, sorvendo-lhe os suaves gemidos de prazer. Percorreu, com a mão, a pele quente da moça, indo até a cintura. Ouvia sangue bombeando o corpo. Uma grande onda se formava dentro dele. A necessidade de liberar aquele desejo golpeava o corpo a cada batida do coração.

Queria rasgar o resto da camisola. Despir-se. Mergulhar na quentura de Cat. Não podia. Era a primeira vez da moça. E, de alguma forma que não podia e tender, também era a primeira vez dele. Queria que fosse perfeito.

Jake respirou fundo. Forçou-se a reduzir o ritmo. Abrir, um a um, os botões da camisola que ainda restavam. Cat estava nua agora, totalmente exposta aos olhos dele. Deus, era tão linda! A pele era clarinha; Os cachinhos que guardavam-lhe a inocência eram suaves e dourados.

De repente, a moça se empinou, mãos estendidas para detê-lo. Ramirez pegou as mãos da garota, bei jou lhe os dedos, deitando-a nos travesseiros. Quero sentir seu gosto.

- Não, é errado! — disse Catarina. Como pode ser errado cultuá-la com meu cor po? abaixou-se, beijando-a, na boca, nos seios. — Você étoda linda. Essa parte, essa flor escondida, é a mais bonita de todas porque pertence somente a mim.

A garota gemia de prazer enquanto o empresário a beijava intimamente. Ramirez sabia que a moça estava com medo do que ele a fazia sentir, mas não viu motivo para isso.

Cat voaria em direção ao sol e Jake estaria lá , deixando-a segura nos braços dele. Beijou-a na boca, deixando-a sentir a paixão nos lábios dele.

- Deixe acontecer — sussurrou. — Faça isso por min. Somente deixe acontecer.

- Não consigo...

Jake dissera o nome da moça e mergulhou profun damente naquele calor sedoso. Cat sentiu uma dor rápida. Depois disso, só havia êxtase.

Deve ter adormecido.

Não era possível, não depois do que acontecera. Quando a moça abriu os olhos, encontrava-se abraça da a Jake, a cabeça repousava no peito do empresário e o quarto estava iluminado com uma luz branca.

— A luz é por causa da neve que ainda está caindo. Começou a nevar de novo durante a noite — sorriu. Bom dia!

A moça sabia que estava corada. Que idiotice!

— Bom dia — sussurrou, e pôs o rosto no peito dele.

— Você está bem?

— Estou.

— Machuquei?

— Não machucou. Verdade. Eu queria...

— Eu também...

Cat e Jake sorriram e beijaram-se carinhosamente. Após um longo momento, ele colocou as mãos nos ombros da moça, deitando-a nos travesseiros.

— Não vá a lugar algum. Volto em um minuto. Catarina cobriu-se com o cobertor quando Jake se levantou. Era a primeira vez que via um homem nu, c o apreciava enquanto perambulava até o banheiro da suíte.

Como era bonito! Ombros largos, quadris estreitos, pernas longas. Tinha um bumbum firme, e moça ficou novamente corada enquanto perguntava como Ramirez seria de frente. Sentira-o profunda mente dentro dela mas, de fato, não vira...

Jake amarrara uma toalha à cintura. Que saco! A garota pensou. Mas antes que pudesse se sentir tão entupida, Jake estava na cama, abraçando-a.

- O que está fazendo?

— Tomando conta de você — disse, e a beijou.

— Tomando...? — olhou para a cama. Dessa vez, tinha certeza de que ficara rosada por inteiro. Havia uma mancha vermelha nos lençóis brancos. Mortificada, enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Jake.

— Me desculpe. Sou tão idiota...

— Desculpa? Por me dar um presente como esse? Ramirez beijou-lhe o cabelo enquanto a carregava até o banheiro. Uma torrente de água jorrava de uma torneira dourada dentro de uma enorme banheira pre ta de mármore. Jake entrou, sentou-se, mantendo Cat aninhada a ele, e a moça suspirou de satisfação ao sentir a água batendo nos seios.

— Querida, se alguém tem que pedir desculpas sou eu. Tirei-lhe algo precioso na noite passada.

— Tirou algo que eu queria lhe dar — disse, virando-se de forma a poder ver o rosto dele. — Somente a você — sussurrou, ficando surpresa consigo mes ma, ao acariciar Jake que já estava excitado.

— Querida, é muito cedo...

— Não é — disse, e os dois fizeram amor. Horas mais tarde, agasalhados com moletons, meias, luvas e gorros de lã, ficaram no terraço, obser vando a cidade que se transformara em um reino encantado de neve. Ao menos, Cat observava a cidade. Jake a fitava, e tentava encontrar uma saída para o pe sadelo que o capturara. Apaixonara-se por Catarina. E tinha que casá-la com outro homem. Caso contrá rio, violaria os termos de ambos os testamentos — o dos pais da moça e o do pai dele. Cat perderia o direi to à herança. Ramirez nunca saberia os nomes dos ir mãos.

— Oh, veja! Aquele homem está esquiando. Não é maravilhoso?

— Maravilha! — Cat era fantástica. Como poderia desistir dela? Era tudo o que um homem podia espe rar. Hoje, tudo era tão novo para ela. Nunca vira neve até a outra noite, e agora Nova York a oferecia com uma tempestade de neve que imobilizara a cidade.

A moça também nunca estivera com um homem antes, e Ramirez ficara-lhe grato por tirar-lhe a ino cência. Não tinha direito a isso, mas não lamentava. Fazer amor com ela o deixara feliz. Catarina era sur preendente. Dera-lhe tudo — a alegria de estar nos braços dele, paixão, doçura. Imaginara como seria fa zer amor com Cat, mas nada do que fantasiara se comparava à realidade de torná-la sua. Exceto que a garota não era, nem poderia ser dele.

Uma dor cortou-lhe o coração. Não podia fazer isso. Como poderia deixá-la entregar-se a outro ho mem para atender aos termos dos testamentos que nunca deveriam ter sido escritos? Como poderia vê-la com outro homem e saber que Cat nunca seria dele novamente?

— Jake? — Podíamos ir ao parque e fazer um bo neco de neve? Sei que está nevando. Mas podemos ir?

Ramirez só queria voltar para a cama, ficar lá para sempre, fazer o mundo real desaparecer até que só existissem os dois. Entretanto, engoliu em seco e es boçou um sorriso.

— Claro, querida — disse, mas antes levou-a de volta à cama e fizeram amor.

Cat era entusiasmada, insaciável e inesgotável — na cama e fora dela. Tudo era contagiante.

Não fizeram um boneco de neve, mas uma família de neve. Atacaram a geladeira antes de descerem. En tão, fizeram um rapaz com um nariz de cenoura; uma moça, com metade de um pepino como nariz; um pe queno bebê gordinho, com um par de rabanetes como olhos; e outra bolinha menor, a quem Cat batizou de Lassie. Talvez não pudesse mudar o futuro. Mas, em um dia mágico como esse, era possível evitar que a realidade machucasse.

— O que sabe sobre a Lassie?

— Sei que "ela" era "ele". E vi diversos filmes de Lassie na escola, nas noites de sexta-feira.

— Junto com outros sucessos, aposto.

— Está com ciúmes porque assistia a filmes anti gos.

— Estou com ciúmes porque assistia a eles sem mim.

— Sabe o que sempre quis fazer? — perguntou, esboçando um sorriso provocante e sensual. — Sem pre quis assistir a filmes na cama.

O corpo de Jake reagiu com tanta rapidez que o empresário ficou feliz por não haver ninguém por perto para notar. Deslizou os braços ao redor da garo ta, puxando-a contra si.

— Então, hoje é o seu dia de sorte. Tenho um DVD e uma cama.

— Tem?

De virgem inocente, Cat passara a uma gata sedu tora, e Ramirez estava louco pelas duas.

— Sim. E se for uma boa menina, vou mostrá-los a você.

— E se eu for uma menina má? — perguntou, e as bochechas dela ficaram tão vermelhas que o tutor co meçou a rir. Oh, o que irmã Angélica diria?

— Sei o que _eu _diria — retrucou Jake. Sorrindo, levantou-a do chão, ignorando os gritos da moça en quanto a jogava sobre um dos ombros, e saía do par que. Passou pelo porteiro e subiu para o apartamento. — Cat — sussurrou — minha doce gatinha!

Horas mais tarde, enquanto permanecia deitado com a moça dormindo nos braços dele, Jake se per guntava como desistiria de Cat. Abriria mão do direi to aos nomes dos irmãos. De repente, isso não tinha metade da importância do que já tivera.

Sentiu-se tão feliz que sorriu... Depois, então, o sorriso desapareceu. Sabia o que queria, mas a esco lha tinha que ser de Cat. Por tudo o que sabia, a he rança significava muito mais para a moça do que ele. Afinal, significava liberdade e independência.

Cat acordou sozinha.

Jake tinha ido embora. Assim como a tempestade. A neve parou de cair e as ruas da cidade voltavam ao normal. Por que o pensamento dela era tão depressi vo?

Desviou os cobertores e sentou-se. Havia roupa em todos os lugares. O chão não estava assim antes de ambos começarem a se despir. Cat adorava sentir n pele daquele homem contra a dela, ver aquele corpo másculo. O roupão com o qual Jake a agasalhara essa manhã, depois do banho, estava caído nas costas de uma cadeira. Vestiu-o, enrolou as mangas, amarrou-o na cintura e caminhou pelo corredor em direção ao quarto dela.

— O jantar está quase pronto.

A moça virou-se. Jake estava ao pé da escada, observando-a. Usava jeans e um suéter azul escuro; o queixo tinha uma sombra de barba e o cabelo molha do devia ser de uma chuveirada. O tutor estava tão bonito que a batida do coração da jovem se descon trolou.

— Que bom!

— Ovos mexidos e torrada. Anna ligou há pouqui nho. Não consegue chegar aqui. A tempestade...

— Claro — por que a olhava daquela maneira? Por que não sorria? Cat sabia que estava desarrumada, sem maquiagem, o cabelo emaranhado, e ainda usava aquele roupão... — Só me dê cinco minutos para uma chuveirada.

Ramirez subiu as escadas, tomou-a nos braços e a beijou até que a garota se derretesse.

— Cinco minutos, hein?

Cat tomou uma chuveirada rápida, deixou o cabelo secar naturalmente, vestiu jeans e um pulôver, e des ceu até a cozinha. Jake estava colocando ovos mexi dos em dois pratos. Uma travessa com bacon, duas xícaras de café, guardanapos, talheres e uma pequena cesta de vime com torradas já estavam na bancada.

Mas havia algo sombrio e desagradável que surgi ra há algum tempinho, quando Jake a fitara, o rosto sério, sem sorriso. O nervosismo de Cat se fez pre sente quando a moça sentou em um banco, pegou um guardanapo e o espalhou no colo.

— Mmm, parece delicioso!

— Mãos à obra antes que esfrie. Os ovos estavam realmente bons.

— Onde aprendeu a fazer ovos assim?

— Trabalhei um tempo em um restaurante quando era criança.

— Você? Trabalhando em um restaurante?

— Trabalhei em muitas coisas durante a infância e a adolescência.

— Sua família acreditava que o trabalho seria bom para você?

Jake riu.

— Minha família consistia em uma pessoa, minha mãe. Enfraqueceu de tanto trabalhar para nos susten tar. Quando já tinha idade suficiente, ou talvez eu deva dizer quando, finalmente, calculei que já era hora de me organizar para conseguir o que queria, trabalhei para colocar comida na mesa. Não me olhe desse jeito. Nem todos nascem ricos.

— Claro que não. Só pensei... disse, sinceramente. — E, bem... algo está errado e quero que diga o que é.

— Termine seu jantar primeiro.

— Não! — o garfo caiu no prato. — Jake, se você se arrependeu do que fizemos...

Ramirez a segurou pelos ombros.

— Como poderia me arrepender de algo tão mara vilhoso?

— Então, o que é? Parece tão infeliz!

Neste instante, o telefone tocou. Era Lucas. Cat le vou um tempinho para lembrar quem era ele.

— Queria pedir desculpas. Disse um monte de coi sas. Principalmente, que lamentava deixá-la com uma impressão errada. Gostara de você.

O que era isso? Jake, que a mantivera em seus bra ços por horas e horas, dizendo-lhe que outra pessoa gostara dela? Ao fazer amor com o empresário deixa ra o problema de lado. Agora, parecia voltar. Rami rez fizera amor com Cat, mas nada mudara. A garota tinha que encontrar um marido. Caso contrário, per deria a herança.

Mas isso não importava! Como o dinheiro poderia ser mais importante do que um amor único? Será que Jake abandonaria a promessa que fizera a Javier Es tes?

Bem, não sabia o que o empresário perderia. Ain da não lhe contara.

— Jake, ouça...

—Lucas quer vê-la. Hoje à noite. É uma casa há duas quadras daqui. Está convidando algumas pessoas. Uma festa de última hora. E... — a voz de Jake estava desaparecendo. — Se quer sua herança, tem que ser dessa forma.

Não disse o resto. Não precisava. Tinha que ser dessa forma para que o empresário honrasse o compromisso de casá-la. Não importava o que conseguiria com aquilo, era mais importante do que a moça. Essa atitude despedaçou-lhe o coração, mas como podia culpá-lo? Quase esquecera que era ela quem estava apaixonada, não Jake.

— Cat? Você disse que sonhava com a liberdade que sua herança lhe trará. Disse que não queria ser presa em outra jaula. É isso, não?

— Sim, é.

Tinha sido idiotice esperar que a garota dissesse outra coisa. Passara tanto tempo imaginando como fazer a pergunta. Queria que Cat escolhesse, racio nalmente, entre ele e a própria liberdade. A última coisa que queria era brincar com as emoções da moça.

Tinha que aceitar que a despertara para a paixão, não para o amor. Era muito jovem para amar, muito inexperiente para prender-se a um homem. A vida, o mundo, todas as coisas que nunca conhecera se estendiam à frente dela. Amava-a muito para negar-lhe qualquer dessas coisas. Respirou fundo.

— Sei que lhe tirei o que pretendia oferecer ao ho mem que se casar com você.

— Não! Por favor... — Não! Deve haver alguma coisa que um homem rico... — fez uma pausa. Um sorrisinho apareceu. — Claro! É isso!

— O que é? Qual é a idéia? O que eu poderia ofe recer? Não tenho...

— Mas eu tenho — agarrou-a pelos ombros, levantando-a do chão. — Tenho uma propriedade em Maui. Uma propriedade em frente à praia, em uma área onde não há mais nada à venda. Lucas sabe dis so. Já conversamos a respeito. Falamos do quanto gostamos do Havaí, do quanto ele gostaria de ter uma propriedade lá... Lucas e eu podemos fechar negó cio...

O coração da moça contorceu-se de dor. Um peda ço de terra. Jake venderia uma propriedade para Lu cas que concordaria com um casamento seguido de um divórcio, e tudo acabaria.

—- Cat? Entendeu?

A moça balançou a cabeça, com medo de falar e acabar chorando.

— Conseguirá sua herança. Será livre. É o que mais quer nesse mundo, foi o que disse. Estou certo?

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e a garota espe rou que o empresário dissesse, _Esqueça sua herança, querida. Só precisa de mim. _Mas Ramirez não fez isso. Não fez nada. Finalmente, quando toda a eterni dade parecia ter desaparecido, Catarina ergueu o queixo e forçou um sorriso.

— Sim, é isso, Jake. Consigo meu dinheiro. E, então, nós dois estaremos livres.

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Cat foi o sucesso da festa.

Jake não estava surpreso. A garota era inteligente e bela. Uma dúzia de homens estava ao redor dela, Catarina ria bastante. Não era porque bebera demais. Lucas lhe servira somente uma taça de champanhe e a moça só tomara um golinho.

Hoje à noite, Cat ria porque estava feliz. Por que não estaria? Liberdade à vista. O tutor lhe dera a chance de dizer que não era o que queria... mas era.

Então, levou-a ali, entregando-a a Lucas. Disse-lhe que era um bom sujeito, que Cat gostara dele. O resto — a oferta sobre a propriedade no Havaí — vi ria depois, quando a garota dissesse estar pronta para o próximo passo.

Jake ergueu o copo até os lábios e deu um longo gole. Não bebia champanhe. Trocara por uísque. Não era sua marca predileta, mas não importava. Qual quer coisa que acabasse com o aperto no peito serviria hoje à noite.

O empresário ficara em segundo plano assim que chegaram, embora não tenha tirado os olhos de Cat. Estava determinado a protegê-la, a certificar-se de

Não haveria repetição do que acontecera com Lucas na última vez.

Tratava Catarina com cuidado. Não saíra do lado dela, não importava quantos admiradores atraísse. Tinha o braço ao redor da cintura da jovem, demonstrando suas intenções — Cat era dele.

Jake cerrou os dentes e contemplou o líquido cor de âmbar no copo. Era a melhor coisa que podia acontecer. Lucas era rico. Não daria a menor importância à herança de Cat. Era um bom sujeito, embora não tivesse demonstrado ser antes. Hoje à noite, quando telefonara convidando para festa, deixara claro que as intenções eram honradas. Catarina é especial. O homem que a conquistar será um felizardo.

O empresário bebeu um pouco mais de uísque. Claro que tudo poderia mudar quando Lucas soubesse que Cat não seria sua mulher no sentido real da pa lavra. Que a jovem se casaria somente se o rapaz concordasse com um divórcio mais à frente. E que a agora não dormiria com ele.

Quatro acres no Pacífico seriam um bom negócio. Um astuto homem de negócios, aceitaria tal aquisição. _Exceto _eu, pensou Jake. Não negociaria o direito de reivindicar Cat como sendo sua por nada. A garota era mais preciosa do que aquilo.

Em breve, Cat pertenceria a Lucas. Mesmo que numa se deitasse nos braços dele, pertenceria a Estero. A outro homem. Não a ele. Nunca! Jake bebeu ou tra dose de uísque, sentiu a bebida descer queimando na garganta.

Tinha que ser assim. Cat queria a herança, a liber dade. Ramirez queria encontrar os dois homens que eram seus irmãos.

A mão de Jake tremeu. Pousou o copo. Aquele tipo de pensamento não o levaria a lugar nenhum. Tinha que se concentrar nas coisas que importavam... Aon de Lucas e Cat foram? Há alguns minutos, estavam em pé, do outro lado da sala. Agora, desapareceram.

Jake foi até a sala de jantar. Ao redor da mesa, pes soas serviam-se do bufê, mas nada de Cat e Lucas. Depois, a cozinha. Também não estavam ali. O em presário apressou o passo. A porta para o gabinete es tava fechada. Ia bater, mas teve um pressentimento estranho. Abriu a porta e os encontrou.

Cat estava sentada no colo de Lucas. Ao virar-se para fitar o tutor, quando a porta bateu na parede, o rosto ficou vermelho e os olhos sombrios, de culpa. Lucas não parecia nem um pouco culpado, sua ex pressão era a de um homem que acabara de tirar a sor te grande.

— Jake! — disse Cat.

O empresário só tinha olhos para Lucas.

— Tire as mãos de cima dela! — gritou.

— Meu amigo...

O empresário agarrou a mão de Cat, afastando-a de Lucas.

— Não me chame de amigo. Confiei em você. Disse que entendera que Catarina era...

— É você quem não entende. Pedi Catarina em ca samento.

— O quê?

— Ela me explicou tudo. Sei que deve se casar para ter direito à herança.

Jake olhou para a moça.

— Contou tudo? Não esperou para falar comigo?

— Por que esperaria? O que há para conversar?

— E? Concordou com os termos?

— Sim, mas não da forma como você planejou. Jake virou-se para Lucas.

— Ela precisa se casar com um brasileiro — disse, como se Cat não tivesse dado detalhes.

— Sim. Entendo.

— Um homem de bom caráter.

— Sou advogado, membro da delegação de co mércio da embaixada, e de uma família antiga e res peitada.

— Catarina lhe contou o resto? Que o homem que se casar com ela deve concordar com um casamento só de fachada?

— Sim.

— E com um divórcio imediato?

— Sim.

— E concordou com tudo isso?

— Com uma condição.

— Sabia que você iria querer aquela propriedade em...

— O que eu quero — disse Lucas, rapidamente — é o direito de tentar convencer Catarina de que o nos so casamento não deve ser uma união temporária.

— A senhorita não está interessada.

— Gosto dela, e tenho certeza de que aprenderá a gostar de mim. Quero que seja minha esposa de ver dade.

— Talvez você tenha problema de audição, Estero. Já lhe disse, a senhorita não está...

— Por que não a deixa falar por si mesma?

— Falo por ela — Jake respondeu, frio. — Está sob minha guarda.

— Não é sua tutelada, não no sentido verdadeiro da palavra.

— Não comece a falar de legalidade comigo. Cata rina é minha responsabilidade. Eu decido por ela, não você.

— Jake — a voz de Cat era baixa. — Me escute...

— Fique quieta!

— Veja como fala com a minha noiva, Ramirez.

— Não é nada sua até que eu diga que é.

— Por favor — disse Cat a Jake. Conversamos so bre isso, lembra? Concordamos...

— Vamos supor que eu dê minha permissão para esse casamento. Como pretende convencê-la a tornar esse casamento real?

— Catarina concordou em ficar casada comigo por seis meses.

— Duvido que concordará!

— Ao final desse tempo, se ainda insistir no divór cio...

— Quer dormir com ela? — perguntou Jake.

— Se quer dizer que eu quero fazer amor com mi nha esposa — disse Lucas — está certo.

— Nunca aceitará isso. Diga que nunca dormirá com ele, Catarina!

— Fomos idiotas em pensar que um homem hon rado concordaria em casar-se comigo e divorciar-se logo, Jake.

— Diz que Lucas é honrado? Que cretino exigiria que você fosse para a cama dele?

Estero largou a mão de Catarina.

— Cuidado com o que diz, Ramirez!

— Não é assim. Não me pedirá para fazer nada que eu não queira.

— É um mentiroso. Quer levá-la para a cama.

— Não falará com Catarina dessa forma!

— Falo como quiser!

— Continue com isso e pedirei que se retire — avi sou Lucas.

— Por que me retirar? — perguntou, lançando Lu cas ao chão.

Cat não queria ir embora.

Não com ele. O que a moça queria era sentar-se no chão ao lado de Lucas, colocando a cabeça do advo gado no colo dela mesmo depois que abrira os olhos.

Estero viveria. O queixo ficaria talvez um pouco inchado, mas ficaria bem. Jake esperou até ter certe za. Depois, pediu desculpas — não pelo soco, mas por não tê-lo avisado antes. Lucas esfregou o queixo, olhou para Cat, sorriu para Jake e disse que havia en tendido.

— Bem, eu não... — disse Cat, furiosa. — Ele te bate sem motivo e você diz que entende?

Jake disse à Catarina para se levantar e ir embora. Como a moça não fez isso, o empresário agarrou-lhe pela mão e levou-a para fora da biblioteca. Chegaram logo à rua e tomaram um táxi.

Cat não olhava nem falava com Jake, mas tudo certo. Também não havia nada que o tutor quisesse lhe dizer. De fato, estava com tanta raiva que imagi nou ser melhor ficar quieto.

Que tipo de mulher era Catarina que ia da cama dele para a de Estero? Como podia pensar que a amava? Bem, sabia como resolver aquele problema. Deixaria que a garota se casasse com Lucas. Que importância isso tinha agora? Cat queria Lucas, e poderia tê-lo. Assim que chegassem a casa, o tutor lhe diria isso.

Exceto que não teve chance. Quando entraram no apartamento, a moça o rondou como uma tigresa.

— Como pôde fazer isso, Jake?

O empresário passou pela garota, tirando o casaco e a jaqueta, jogando-os no chão, e acendeu as luzes da cozinha. O que Ramirez queria era uma dose forte de uísque, mas parecia insensato. Decidiu preparar uma xícara de café esquentando-o no microondas.

— Você arruinou tudo — disse Cat. — Ninguém vai se casar comigo agora. Lucas dirá a todos os brasileiros na cidade o que você fez.

— Pare de se preocupar! — Jake falou. — O microondas apitou, o empresário tirou a xícara de café e bebeu um longo gole. — Ligarei para Estero de manhã, direi que errei — que pode tê-la de todas as formas.

— Pode me ouvir? Quer me deixar falar?!

— Escutou o que acabei de dizer? Ligarei para Lucas. Cat jogou a bolsa em cima de Ramirez, batendo na xícara e derramando o café quente na mão do empresário. Jake sibilou e livrou-se da xícara, colocando-a na bancada.

— Queimei você? Oh, estou satisfeita! — Excla mou a moça. Ele merecia queimar em óleo, em vez de café. Ainda assim, não era insensível pegou algo na geladeira.

— O que está fazendo?

— O que parece que estou fazendo? Pegando gelo para sua mão. Não que mereça. Só não quero ficar com a consciência pesada por tê-lo ferido.

— Não quero gelo, e você não me feriu.

A moça colocou cubos de gelo na mão ferida de Jake.

— Não?

— Não. Minha mão já estava machucada...

— Já estava machucada porque você acertou queixo do pobre Lucas.

— O pobre Lucas sobreviverá — e já tem gelo su ficiente. Quer congelar meus dedos?

—- Quero matá-lo — disse Cat. — Se tivesse me escutado, saberia que compreendera as coisas de forma errada.

— A única coisa que fiz de errado foi pensar que eu estava... que eu ainda a amava.

— Quando pensou que estava o quê? — Cat perguntou.

— Pensei que estava pronto para ajudá-la. Bem, não posso. Não da forma que pretendia. Mas tudo bem. Você já se ajudou hoje à noite. Já lhe disse, liga rei para Estero, direi que pode fazer o que quiser.

Cat bateu em Jake, com a mão fechada, como se fosse uma martelada, bem no meio dos ombros. O empresário virou-se na direção da moça.

— Não abuse da sorte!

— Seu idiota! Já pensou alguma vez que o maravi lhoso Joaquim Ramirez pode estar errado?

— Não me chame assim.

— Por que não? É o seu nome, não é?

— Meu nome é...

— Sei o seu nome — afirmou, zangada. Sabe que talvez tenha interpretado mal o que viu e o que Lucas disse?

— Era uma cena tão fácil de ser mal interpretada! Jake falou, ríspido, abaixando a cabeça até que os olhares dos dois se encontrassem. — Você nos bra ços de Lucas. O advogado babando só de pensar em você concordando em dormir com... — a garota ten tou bater em Jake novamente. O empresário agarrou-lhe pelo braço. — Bata em mim novamente, e vai se arrepender!

Lágrimas de angústia e de fúria brotaram nos olhos de Cat.

— Lamento ter me apaixonado por você!

- Ah, sim! Sei o que vi, o que Lucas disse, o que você concordou em fazer!

— Não sabe de nada. Me deixe!

— Não até me contar por que eu não deveria confiar no que vi e ouvi.

— Eu contaria mas você é muito cabeça-dura para acreditarem mim.

— Tente.

— Lucas me perguntou o porquê de eu estar à caça de um marido. Contei sobre minha herança, e que ti nha que casar com um brasileiro para ganhá-la.

— E?

— Ele disse que estava na hora de encontrar uma esposa. Disse que ficaria honrado se eu concordasse em ser essa mulher. Então, contei-lhe o resto, que eu queria me casar e, depois, me divorciar, que não que ria a intimidade do casamento.

— Aposto que Estero adorou isso.

— Disse que você lhe daria aquele terreno em Maui se concordasse com os termos.

— E?

— Lucas disse que não queria o terreno, mas a mim.

— Não é idiota. O que mais? Você disse "OK. Dormirei com você" ?

— Você é horrível. Alguém já lhe disse isso?

— Somente você.

— Talvez porque seja a única pessoa que realmen te conhece o verdadeiro Joaquim Ramirez.

— Eu disse...

— Não entendo o porquê de não gostar de ser cha mado assim.

— É porque o nome me faz lembrar de quem real mente sou. O filho bastardo de um homem rico.

— Oh...

— Foi por isso que concordei em encontrar um marido para você. — Durante todos esses anos, pen sei que o homem que me deu a vida morrera como um herói, morrera antes de voltar e se casar com a minha mãe. Há algumas semanas, descobri a verdade. Ele a abandonara.

— Jake...

— Também descobri que ele gerou dois outros bastardos. Entende, Cat? Tenho irmãos por aí, em algumlugar, mas o advogado do meu pai só me dará os nomes deles se eu encontrar um marido para você. Como poderia saber que me apaixonaria por você?

Cat o fitou.

— O quê?

— Disse que amo você! Mais do que um homem poderia amar uma mulher. E o que isso trouxe de bom? Você dormiu comigo. Agora, concordou em dormir com Lucas...

Cat bateu em Jake.

— Odeio você! — disse soluçando.

Jake a abraçou e a beijou. Um bom tempo depois, o tutor sussurrou, Cat acabou confessando seu senti mento.

— Eu amo você com todo o meu coração.

Jake estremeceu, aliviado. Depois, puxou-a para perto, mantendo-a junto dele. Sabia que nunca a dei xaria ir embora.

— Tudo o que concordei com Lucas foi viver de baixo do mesmo teto por seis meses. Ele estava certo de que eu mudaria de idéia sobre o divórcio assim que o conhecesse. Disse-lhe que estava errado e Lu cas avisou que correria o risco. Foi a exigência dele. A minha foi que viveríamos juntos como irmãos. Não haveria sexo. Lucas disse que se submeteria a isso. Deu sua palavra de honra.

Palavra de honra. Jake sabia que Lucas seria força do a isso. Estivera errado com relação a Cat e a Lu cas. Mas o que importava era o amor que sentia por Catarina.

— Cat? Nesse tempo todo, nunca me perguntou quanto vai herdar. São vinte e cinco milhões de dóla res, querida. Sabia?

A moça ficou surpresa.

— Tanto assim? Nunca sonhei...

— Isso vai comprar muita independência — hesi tante, disse isso e repetiu que amava Cat, que retri buía a frase e chorava de emoção. — Quero que seja minha esposa.

Não existiam palavras mais bonitas do que aquelas — mas cortaram o coração de Catarina.

— Não posso. Se aceitar...

— Se aceitar, perderá aquele dinheiro. Mas não perderá sua independência, querida. Cuidarei disso. Vou sustentá-la como um bom marido deveria — e lhe darei um presente no mesmo valor da herança deixada por seus pais. Pode colocar no banco, em uma conta em seu nome. Não terei acesso, nem direito.

- Meu amor! Desistiria do meu dinheiro sem pensar. Não sabe disso? Desistiria do mundo para passar o testo da vida com você... Mas não posso.

- O que quer dizer com "não posso" ? Acabou de dizer...

- Se não me casar de acordo com as ordens do casamento dos meus pais, você não será capaz de cumprir as condições do testamento do seu pai! Nun ca saberá os nomes dos seus irmãos. E amo você de mais para lhe fazer isso.

— Me escute, Cat.

— Não há nada que diga que vá...

-— Vivi trinta anos sem saber que esses homens existiram. Vou lamentar não saber quem são. Mas não posso imaginar como seria minha vida sem você.

Como Cat poderia mentir para Jake quando os olhares de ambos estavam presos um ao outro?

— Eu a amo. Se pensa que vou deixá-la ir embora, está errada.

— Não posso lhe fazer isso. Eu o amo demais para...

Jake a beijou com carinho.

— Eu a amo. Além disso, a chave para essa confu são não está nas suas mãos, está nas minhas.

— O que quer dizer? Se eu me casar com o homem certo...

— Sim, mas não fará isso. Se não se casar comigo não deixarei que se case com ninguém. Precisa _que _eu aprove o sujeito que escolher, lembra?

Precisava? Ou será que a garota podia se casar com qualquer um, contanto que atendesse aos padrões do testamento? Jake não se lembrava e não importava.

— Entende, Cat? Sou eu ou ninguém. Você decide.

O futuro de ambos, uma vida de amor e alegria, se estendia à frente da moça. Eram os presentes maravilhosos que um homem poderia dar a uma mulher, e Jake lhe oferecia tudo isso.

— Tem certeza?

Jake puxou-a contra si e a beijou novamente. Des sa vez, quando o empresário levantou a cabeça, os olhos da moça estavam serenos.

— Oh, Jake. Eu o amo tanto.

— O suficiente para casar-se comigo?

— Sim. Jake beijou-a até que o mundo rodasse aos pés deles.

— Não vou lhe dar a chance de mudar de idéia —sussurrou.

— Não quero mudar de idéia. Esqueceu que sou teimosa?

—Nesse caso, não insistirei que nosso casamento aconteça amanhã. A próxima semana está bem. Isso vai me dar tempo de apresentá-la à minha mãe, e de Belle levá-la para comprar o vestido de noiva.

- Sua mãe deve querer ir também.

- Sim. Vai gostar dela. É uma mulher forte assim como você. Tem em mente algum lugar especial para cerimônia?

- Sim. Aqui mesmo, na sua casa.

- Na _nossa _casa.

- Se tivermos sorte, pode nevar.

- Perfeito.

— Adoro você.

— Não sei o que eu faria se não me adorasse. Permaneceram nos braços um do outro por longos momentos. Então, Jake recuou.

— Vou ligar para Estes.

— O quê...? O advogado. Tem certeza? Você ain da pode mudar...

— Tenho certeza. Nunca vou mudar de idéia, que rida. Prometo.

Era como se Estes estivesse à espera do telefone ma, pois atendeu ao primeiro toque.

— Senhor Estes, é Jake Ramirez. Sim, estou bem, obrigado. Sim, senhorita Mendes também está bem. Temos novidades. Encontrei um marido para a se nhorita. Sim, ela está feliz. Claro, como queira—deu o telefone à Cat. — Quer falar com você.

— Olá, senhor Estes. Sim, estou bem, obrigada. Sim, estou feliz — a moça escutava, depois, sorriu para Jake. — Quer falar com você novamente.

Ramirez colocou o fone ao ouvido.

— Senhor Estes. Tenho mais novidades, mas não ficará satisfeito em ouvi-las. O marido que encontrei para Catarina sou eu. Sabemos que Cat perderá o di reito à herança e eu o direito a conhecer meus meio-irmãos, mas...

Cat, ao observar o rosto de Ramirez, ficou desnor teada com o que via. O empresário sorria.

— O quê? — sussurrou. Ramirez começou a rir.

— O quê? — perguntou, em tom mais alto.

— Sim, claro. Não posso acreditar que não... Si senhor Estes. Adeus, e obrigado.

— Desde quando fala português? E o que é tão en graçado?

As palavras da moça se tornaram um grito agudo quando o empresário a tomou nos braços e, juntos, rodopiaram.

— Jake, o que está acontecendo?

— Um milagre — disse e a beijou.

— Que milagre? Pelo amor de Deus, me conte o que está acontecendo!

— Senhorita Mendes. Você vai se casar com um brasileiro.

— Não! Você disse...

- Eu, querida!

- Você?

- Meu pai era brasileiro. O nome e a nacionalidade dele estão na minha certidão de nascimento. Isso significa dupla cidadania. Sou americano... e brasileiro. _E, _como sabe, sou um homem digno.

Cat levou um tempo para compreender a história, depois, começou a sorrir.

Isso significa que o nosso casamento vai preencher os termos dos testamentos dos meus pais e do seu também.

- E você terá direito à herança!

—Não me importo com isso! O que importa é que Estes vai lhe dizer os nomes dos seus irmãos.

—Melhor do que isso. Nós três vamos nos encontrar no escritório dele.

—Quando?

—Telefonará para informar a data. Acho que de veria saber alguma coisa sobre maridos brasileiros

Cat percebeu o tom de brincadeira de Jake.

—O que é, senhor? — perguntou Cat sorrindo. Acreditam que noites e dias com neve devem ser passados na cama — Ramirez começou a subir as escadas com Cat nos braços.

— E noites estreladas e dias ensolarados?

— Na cama.

— E noites chuvosas?

— E dias chuvosos. Jake abriu a porta do _quarto deles, _com o coração repleto de alegria.

— Não há melhor lugar para se passar o resto da vida, querida.

— E verdade — concordou Cat, e os dois se beijaram.

**CAPITULO DOZE**

Havia uma época na vida em que todo homem se sentia desnecessário. Supérfluo talvez fosse a palavra mais precisa.

Jake apresentou a mãe à futura noiva, no aparta mento de Sarah, em Sutton Place. Ficou radiante ao observar que as duas mulheres da vida dele logo se entenderam...

- Um casamento na próxima semana? — a mãe perguntou, horrorizada. — Não é possível! Catarina? Diga ao meu filho que precisamos de mais tempo puni nos aprontarmos.

— Mais tempo para quê? — Jake questionou.

— Ainda pergunta? Onde será a cerimônia? E a recepção? — Sarah indagou.

— Na _nossa _casa — Jake respondeu, pegando nas mãos de Cat.

— A cerimônia será diante daquela maravilhosa vista na sala de estar, e com as portas para a bibliotecas bem abertas, para a recepção — disse Catarina.

— Perfeito.

— E os arranjos de flores?

_Os arranjos de flores? _Havia algo a fazer? Não custava ligar para a floricultura e encomendar um buquê? OK, dois buquês e uma flor para a lapela do terno. E talvez um buquê para a pedra que sustenta a lareira.

— E quem vai fornecer o serviço de bufê? Claro que depende da hora do dia. Uma mistura de café-da-manhã com almoço sempre cai bem.

Definitivamente, o vocabulário usado era típico da uma conversa feminina. Nenhum homem compreenderia o significado de uma refeição que nem era café-da-manhã nem almoço.

— E músicos — Sarah lembrou. Talvez um pianista, um violoncelista. E, claro, você terá que encontrar o vestido ideal.

— Querida? — Jake pigarreou. — Pensei que teríamos um casamento simples.

— Teremos — a mãe respondeu pela nora — mas isso não significa que não será bonito. Não é, Catarina?

O empresário olhou para Cat. Os olhos da noiva brilhavam.

— Seria bom termos flores e um pouco de música, O que acha, Jake?

Enquanto observava a mulher a quem amava, Ramirez pensou ser um idiota. Cat passara anos em uma austero convento. Se queria um casamento com toda a pompa, então, teria um. Sorrindo, o empresário abraçou as duas mulheres.

— Acho que tudo isso seria bom. O vestido, os músicos, o bufê, as flores. Tudo o que quiser, queri da.

— Já tenho tudo o que quero. Tenho você.

Sarah Reece, que vira o filho deixar de ser um ga roto problemático passando a ser um homem deter minado, que o vira ganhar milhões que mudaram a vida de ambos, sabia que o que via agora era tudo o que importava. Joaquim estava feliz.

A senhora Reece conteve-se até que os apaixona dos se despediram e foram embora. Então, deixou as lagrimas surgirem. Depois de um tempo, suspirou, vestiu o casaco e foi a uma igrejinha nas redondezas. Em, em silêncio, rezou pelo homem a quem odiara por abandoná-la, mas amara por lhe ter dado Jake.

— Enrique, onde quer que esteja, obrigada por, fi nalmente, fazer alguma coisa certa.

Casaram-se um mês depois, diante da lareira que estava ornamentada de rosas brancas e vermelhas.

Sarah arranjara tudo com a ajuda de Belle. Amigos de Jake compareceram à cerimônia e à refeição que se seguiu depois.

Os noivos estavam bonitos. Muita gente achou que os dois estavam loucos por viajarem para as monta nhas, em lua-de-mel. Não queriam ir para algum lugar quente e ensolarado?

— Gostamos de neve — Jake explicou, e Cat ficou corada, enterrando o rosto no peito do marido.

No dia seguinte à volta para casa, uma carta havia sido entregue pessoalmente no escritório de Jake. O envelope, com selo brasileiro, dizia " Particular" e "Confidencial".

Jake sentiu um nó na garganta quando viu aquilo. Não ouvira nada de Estes desde que lhe telefonara, com as notícias do casamento com Catarina. Mas es perou até chegar em casa, à noite, para abrir o enve lope. Queria que a esposa estivesse junto.

Sentaram-se diante da lareira, no quarto do casal. Jake respirou fundo e rasgou o envelope. O advogado. prometera ao empresário um encontro com os ir mãos. Mas, talvez, tivesse mudado de idéia, e manda do dois nomes, endereços e números de telefones.

O que o empresário encontrou foi uma nota escrita à mão por Estes. Jake leu alto.

— _Querido senhor Ramirez, tenho certeza de que ficará feliz em saber que os seus meio-irmãos tam bém completaram com sucesso as tarefas que lhes ti nham sido destinadas._

— Continue, leia o resto — pediu a moça, sorrin do.

— _Se desejar encontrá-los, por favor, compareça ao meu escritório às quatro da tarde do dia catorze de fevereiro._

Cat o beijou.

— Só mais algumas semanas!

— Tem mais — leu o parágrafo final. — _Você irá, ao mesmo tempo, receber um cheque representando sua parte na herança de seu finado pai._

Estes fizera a conversão do montante da herança em dólares americanos. Jake leu alto a surpreendente quantia.

— Provavelmente, roubou-a de viúvas e órfãos — Jake resmungou, embora soubesse que não era verda de. Uma das coisas que aprendera sobre o pai era que Enrique herdara uma fortuna e a triplicara durante a vida. — Já disse a Estes o que ele poderia fazer com aquele dinheiro. Não tocarei em nada.

— Talvez os seus irmãos possam fazer bom uso da sua parte.

— Se forem como eu, também não vão querer. Mas essa era a questão. Pensou nisso mais tarde, deitado na cama com a esposa adormecida em seus braços. Os meio-irmãos eram como ele? Ou eram como o homem que lhes dera a vida? Logo saberia.

Voaram para o Rio alguns dias antes do encontro marcado. Jake alugara um apartamento duplex em Ipanema. O terraço, que dava vista para a praia, tinha uma piscina. Ramirez convenceu a esposa de que a única forma de aproveitarem aquela privacidade era nadarem nus e fazerem amor debaixo do sol brasilei ro, tão quente.

Caminharam na praia, viram o pôr-do-sol no Arpoador, descobriram restaurantes pequenos, e lojas elegantes. Por insistência de Jake, Cat comprou um biquíni típico de uma carioca, embora a esposa só o usasse no terraço do apartamento — e somente para o marido. Dançaram até o amanhecer, ao som do ritmo sensual do Rio.

Finalmente, chegara o dia 14 de fevereiro. Jake acordou cedo. O que quer que acontecesse às quatro da tarde, mudaria a vida dele. Deu um beijinho nos lábios da esposa que ainda dormia, vestiu um short e foi ao terraço.

Mais tarde, Cat foi atrás dele, abraçou-o pela cin tura, e beijou-lhe as costas.

— Bom dia.

— Me desculpe se a acordei — disse.

— Já preparei o café.

— Maravilha!

— Vai ser bom, Jake.

— Vai ser. É tudo o que sei. Vou conhecer dois es tranhos com os quais compartilho dos mesmos ge nes! Talvez sejam pessoas que eu gostaria de conhe cer melhor ou...

— Vão ser. Tenho esse pressentimento.

O marido olhou para a esposa e sorriu. Cat sorriu de volta.

— Amo você, Joaquim Ramirez.

— E é o que importa.

Ainda assim, pensou o quanto seria incrível se os irmãos viessem a ser homens dos quais teria orgulho em chamá-los de amigos.

Pouco depois das duas e meia da tarde, despediu-se de Cat, beijando-a, e pegou um táxi rumo ao escri tório de Javier Estes. Pensara no trânsito. Mas quan do saiu do táxi, ainda tinha quarenta minutos. Não es peraria no escritório do advogado.

Diria que aquela rua ficava em Nova York. Pré dios altos, apinhados, mas via uma brecha por entre os vidros e a floresta de aço, do outro lado, onde uma placa néon dizia " Café". Jake se dirigiu àquele local.

A cafeteria era um lugar tranqüilo. As mesas esta vam quase todas desocupadas. À direita, um barman solitário lustrava copos. O homem cumprimentou Jake com um sorriso e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Um uísque, por favor — Ramirez disse. O _barman _balançou a cabeça, concordando.

— Me desculpe — disse, com um inglês perfeito. — Pensei que a garota o tivesse servido antes de sair.

— Acho que me confundiu com outro cliente — Jake disse, educadamente.

O barman virou a cabeça.

— Sim. Uísque, foi o que disse? Scotch?

— Sim. Laphroaig, se tiver desse, e uma garrafa de água...

— Interessante...

— O quê? — perguntou Jake, ao pegar a carteira e tirar algumas notas.

— Aquele homem lá atrás. Na última mesa. Pediu Laphroaig e uma garrafa de água também. E se pare ce com você.

O homem na última mesa se levantara e fitava Jake, que devolvia o olhar. Parecia que se olhava no espelho. Tudo era igual — altura, peso, porte físico, o cabelo negro caindo na testa, olhos verdes, até a covinha no queixo. O sujeito era a cópia dele.

Jake caminhou até o final do salão assim que o ou tro homem começou a vir na direção dele. Encontra ram-se no meio do caminho. Agora, Jake podia ver as diferenças. O formato do nariz, dos olhos. Alguns centímetros na altura. O homem diante dele tinha um pouco menos de cabelo nas têmporas...

— Você é...? — Jake perguntou, assim que ò estra nho abriu a boca para dizer as mesmas palavras. Am bos hesitaram.

— Meu nome é... Ramirez.

— Eu também. Luís Ramirez — deu uma risadinha. — Ou Anton Scott-Lee. Depende da hora e do local.

— Jake Ramirez ou Joaquim. Depende da hora e do local — e talvez do meu humor.

— Sei o que quer dizer — Anton estendeu-lhe a mão. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jake.

— Digo o mesmo, Luís. Ou é Anton?

— Anton é o nome com o qual cresci.

— Bem, então somos Anton e Jake.

Os homens continuaram se observando.

— Seu sotaque é britânico? — Jake perguntou.

— Parece que sim. E você é americano?

— Sim.

— Não acredito nisso — uma voz rouca disse, e um terceiro homem se juntou aos outros dois. Era alto, cabelo negro, olhos verdes. Uma covinha no queixo. Observou Anton e Jake.

— Não me digam. Vocês dois se chamam...

— Ramirez — disse Jake. — Assim como você.

— Sim. Nicholas. Nick. Sou...

— Australiano? — Anton arriscou. Nick deu um largo sorriso.

— Isso! Estou impressionado. Parecemos um es pelho de três faces.

— Trigêmeos — disse Anton, sorrindo e apontou para a mesa. — Vamos? Eu estava tomando um...

— _Scotch _— disse Jake.

— Sim. Vou chamar o _barman. _Vai querer...?

— Aqui está, senhores — disse o barman, aproxi mando-se deles. — Dois Laphroaigs, garrafas de água — assim como esse primeiro... Acho que não precisa ser um gênio para imaginar que vocês são ir mãos, certo?

Jake, Anton e Nick se entreolharam. Anton engo liu em seco.

— Não, acho que não.

Tinham muitas coisas em comum, e ainda nem contaram as próprias histórias. Muito complicado para fazer isso agora.

Mas todo o resto era surpreendente. Os esportes que praticavam. Os lugares dos quais gostavam. A preferência pelo uísque escocês. A determinação que tinham em construir o próprio caminho no mundo. As idéias relacionadas ao que seria uma mulher dese jável — físico, beleza... E muito mais do que isso. Uma mulher tinha que ser independente.

— Impetuosa — disse Jake. Os irmãos sorriram, ergueram os copos e fizeram um brinde. Uma mulher tem que ser forte.

— Forte como somente uma mulher pode ser — lembrou Anton, e brindaram novamente.

— Independente, forte e com um coração genero so — acrescentou Nick. Outro brinde.

— Catarina, minha esposa, é tudo isso — comen tou Jake. Parecia que os três eram recém-casados, e loucos pelas esposas.

— Esperem até conhecerem minha Tess — afir mou Nick.

— Ficarão loucos pela minha Cristina — disse Anton.

Deram sorrisos. De repente, o de Jake desapare ceu.

— Eu o odeio!

— Enrique? — Nick e Anton perguntaram juntos,

— Sim. Nem sabia que ele existia até há alguns meses.

— Nem eu — Anton comentou.

— Bem, eu sabia que ele existia —- disse Nick. — Até o conheci.

Os irmãos o fitaram.

— Como ele era?

Houve um longo silêncio. Nick deu de ombros.

— Houve um tempo em que eu teria dito que nosso pai não tinha sentimento.

— E agora? — Anton perguntou.

— Suspeito que era um homem assim como nós — exceto que não imaginava o que realmente significa va ser um homem até encarar a morte.

Outro silêncio. Então, Jake comentou.

— Talvez esteja certo. Mas a última coisa que fez...

— Enrique?

— Sim. A última coisa que nosso pai fez — o que estabeleceu para mim naquele testamento — foi o que me levou até a minha esposa. Suponho que lhe devo algo por isso.

— É verdade — concordaram Nick e Anton.

— Ainda assim... — disse Jake cuidadosamente, porque, embora tivessem descoberto que dividiam tantas convicções, ainda não sabia como se sentiriam em relação ao dinheiro que o pai lhes deixara. — Ainda assim, não quero o dinheiro dele. Se vocês quiserem, tudo bem, mas...

— De fato, minha esposa vai ficar com a minha parte — disse Anton. — É uma longa história, mas Enrique organizou as coisas de forma que, se eu recu sasse o dinheiro, Cristina herdaria tudo. E ela vai fazer bom uso da herança. Minha esposa tem uma fazenda perto de uma reserva ambiental... Outra histó ria muito longa para contar agora. Mas, acreditem, o dinheiro será bem empregado.

— Assim como será minha parte — Nick comen tou. — Tess sugeriu que doássemos o dinheiro para um orfanato. Acho perfeito.

— Sim, é uma ótima idéia — disse Jake.

— E você? — Anton perguntou. Jake franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Não pensei muito nisso. Mas ao ouvir vocês dois, tive uma idéia. Minha Catarina teve uma infân cia difícil, em um internato — sorrindo, ergueu o copo. — Senhores, esse brinde é para o fundo que criará a Escola para Garotas Catarina Elena Teresa Mendes-Ramirez!

Os três brindaram novamente. Então, Nick olhou o relógio.

— Está quase na hora.

— Então, vamos lá — concordou Jake.

— Antes — disse Nick — quero ligar para Tess. Estava um pouco preocupada com o nosso encontro.

— Cristina também estava — comentou Anton.

— Adicione Cat à lista... E bem... estava pensan do... Há um restaurante ótimo algumas quadras de onde eu e Cat estamos. Podemos pedir uma mesa para seis e passar a noite conversando para nos co nhecermos.

Nenhum dos homens respondeu. Jake ficou sem graça.

— Tudo bem, entendo.

— Não — disse Nick. Só estava tendo problemas em deixar as palavras saírem.

— Idem — comentou Anton. — Acho a sua idéia maravilhosa.

— Ótimo, diga o nome do restaurante — pediu Nick.

Os três homens sorriram. Depois, telefonaram e conversaram com as respectivas esposas — as mu lheres que o pai deles de, alguma forma, arranjara para que encontrassem.

Alguns momentos mais tarde, os três irmãos Ramirez saíram juntos em direção à luz do sol. Juntos para sempre.

2

Projeto Revisoras 


End file.
